


Heavy

by PromiscuousSoleil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Everyone Is Famous, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Verbal Abuse, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiscuousSoleil/pseuds/PromiscuousSoleil
Summary: Divorce is never easy. It's hard to learn to trust again. To live and love. But Yuuri with the help of his best friend and two people who wormed their way into his fragile heart, he's learning how to finally find himself.





	1. Chapter 1

[Matured Otabek](http://data.whicdn.com/images/281211923/superthumb.jpg)

[Yuri P [1]](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f3fee2df6bd64fa29d847a50630c9384/tumblr_ofsr7z7DVh1rq2wfao6_r1_540.jpg)

[Yuri P [2]](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a218d7d009890ed939da482346bb2348/tumblr_ofsr7z7DVh1rq2wfao2_500.jpg) 

So I know the second one says age 18, but I'm going to go ahead and say that how he looks in both pictures is how I picture him in the story. 

* * *

 

“We welcome to the show this evening, Yuuri Katsuki! Give him a warm welcome everyone!”

 

There loud cheers, signs of support and the shouts of “I love you Yuuri!”. It caused the man to blush but wave at the crowd with a small nod of his head. The hosts waited until everyone settled down before clearing their throats.

 

“So, Yuuri, I know this is a touchy subject, but can you tell us the subject of your song, Chandelier? I mean, the second it was released, so many people rushed to buy the song. I admit I did too and the song was just so powerful. From what I gather this song though, was about your ex-husband was it not?”

 

Yuuri gave a sad smile.

 

“It's been three years since the divorce, that doesn't upset me anymore. I've moved on and I'm in a much better space then I was at the time. But yes, this song is about him but it isn't. My album, is about my growth and acceptance. You can say the reason this song even exists is because my unwillingness to move on from him.”

 

There was hushed whispers and the host looked surprised.

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“Well as many know, I didn't want to divorce Victor. I believed he was the love of my life. But he had a whole different life than I did. Than what I was comfortable with. You've seen the magazines, the photos, he very much liked to party, drink and have a good time. So, I tried to change myself. I deluded myself into thinking that if I changed, he'd take me back. By then I was already living in my own place. At first, it was fun. I could understand why Victor would be addicted to that lifestyle. But as the time went on, I stopped talking to my family. I ignored my friends, my best friend, Phichit, he called so many times, texted, but I just didn't respond. I didn't know what happened, I don't know how long it was, but I couldn't stop because throughout that experience, I only wanted one person. I know a lot of people know the feeling, of knowing the person you absolutely loved and adored, didn't want you back? What made it even worse was that he was my first in everything. I didn't know who I was without him. It wasn't until Phichit came that I saw what I was doing to myself. He made me look into the mirror, really look, and I didn't recognize myself anymore and I think, right in that moment, it hurt more to know that I was slowly killing myself for someone who didn't love me anymore. That person going out every night, drinking until everyone around them was a blur, who would ever love someone like that?”

 

Yuuri took a moment. Breathing in remembering just how bad it had gotten. The pain he caused everyone.

“Slowly, and I mean very slowly, I began to learn to love myself and learn who I was. Or at least I wanted to be. I decided right then and there, that I needed to have the strength to move on, to learn how to be on my own without Victor. What helped me though, was a box that I had from middle school to high school. Whenever I was having a bad day or I was feeling sad, somehow, someone would put a fake flower and a small note in my locker. They were encouraging me. To smile, to laugh, and most importantly, to dance. They say fake flowers are better than real ones, because then the love that person has will never fade. I put them all in a box. I had almost forgotten about them until I cleaned out my place, and I found them. I think I cried harder than when Victor asked for a divorce. Because someone had always believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. They did this until high school and I kept them, even today, I have them.”

 

The audience had been stunned. Some where crying. The hosts looked well surprised and shocked and the male host even stood up to hug him. Yuuri looked embarrassed.

 

“Guys, please don't cry! I promise you all, I am in a very happy place. I think, if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Because through the pain, I found myself. I found the confidence to let myself love again and I'm doing what I want to do.”

 

There were cheers again and Yuuri gave a happy laugh.

 

“Alright, let's take a small break. For everyone at home, stay tuned! Yuuri is going to show us some pictures of his new fashion line and an update on his album!”

 

There was a loud “break” called out and Yuuri smiled to his hosts before excusing himself to use the restroom real quick. It was a live show so it was a little more nerve wracking than what he was use to.

He pulled out his phone seeing several messages from his friends. He couldn't help but flush seeing two in particular.

 

He wasn't able to reply, since he was on a time crunch, before he was back on set and continuing with the live show. There were more laughs, horrible jokes told by Yuuri that people actually laughed at because they were terrible, up and coming projects Yuuri was working on and of course his love life.

He only shared a secretive smile turned to the camera and gave a wink though his face burned red.

 

“Oh god, that's terrible. I'm really bad at flirting. Even that wink was weird.”

 

This caused everyone to laugh as Yuuri buried his hands in his face. The show ended soon after and Yuuri thanked his hosts for having him. They showered him in compliments, stating he looked great, even better than when he was with Victor, and invited him on the show again when he had time. Yuuri just smiled at their support and thanked him again.

 

Once he was in the car he got a call from Phichit who was squealing with joy.

 

“You were great Yuuri! That was such a good show! Had me crying over here, fucking my eyeliner up. God, I love you so much.”

 

Yuuri again laughed from the back seat of the rented out car as Phichit continued on.

 

“Sir, we're here.” Came the drivers voice and Yuuri nodded.

 

“I have to let you go Phichit. I call tonight if I have time, love you.”

 

“Love you!”

 

He smiled as he ended the call. When the door was opened, there were flashes and people shouting for Yuuri to comment. He kept his head ducked down as security helped him get inside the building. He had a meeting with his manager, Celestino Cialdini. Who was all smiles when he walked into his office.

 

“Well, it looks like sales of your song shot up after the show. I got a call from Yakov though while you were on air. Apparently he kindly disagrees of how you portrayed Nikiforov.”

 

Now this had Yuuri sighing and rolling his eyes. Yakov from the start never liked him though even further disliked him now that his ex-wife was actively having him star in commercials and or parts in popular drama series to show his acting skills. His dance studio (which he owned and taught at) always posted videos and from time to time Yuuri would make a fun dance video and Lilia often had them featured on her website.

 

“I don't see how this is my problem. I spoke about my experience and the song. It's my life and unlike him, my life doesn't revolve around Victor anymore.”

 

Yuuri despite now being able to talk about it all three years after the fact, had always had to deal with Yakov. The man's sole mission (to Yuuri at least) to remind him that Victor would always came first. But not anymore.

 

“I told him that it isn't our problem if it shows him in a negative light. That it's about you and only you. Then I hung up on him.”

 

Yuuri gave a laugh, nodding in approval of Celestino's choice.

 

“Anyways, I wanted to go over some of the offers that Lilia sent over. She's been wanting to push you over to movies.”

 

Ah, yes. Lilia, light of his life, really wanted him to cross that bridge already. He was still hesitant but when he saw the script in front of him he couldn't help but snort.

 

“She knew I wouldn't say no to this.”

 

Celestino hummed in amusement.

 

“Look at the cast list.”

 

Yuuri flipped over a couple pages, reading a few of the names before he saw a “featuring” and the name. His eyes wide.

 

“Wait, he actually agreed?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Well, then. That's going to be interesting. He hates being in front of cameras.”

Celestino only grinned.

 

“So, I'm guessing, you're going to take it?”

 

“If I don't do I suspect these two will pull out from the movie?”

 

“You suspect correctly.”

 

“Fine. I don't know how the hell I'm suppose to do an action comedy. They couldn't have agreed to do something smaller, like I don't know, romantic?”

 

At this Celestino gave him a pointed look and Yuuri just glared.

 

“So moving on.”

 

This went about an hour before Yuuri was heading back out to a waiting car, where there now less people trying to shove cameras in his face and asking for him to comment. He was heading back to his apartment, wanting a hot shower, food, and movie, though judging from the texts he knew his plans were slightly askew. He told the driver the change of plans.

 

He only smiled as they pulled up to the building and Yuuri slipped on his beanie he carried around and put on his glasses (with fake lenses) and headed inside. He looked more ordinary and easier to miss this way. He walked the familiar route towards the elevators and proper level though had to use a key to get to a particular floor (after all if not then anyone could get in).

 

Once the door opened up, he kept his keys out as he headed to the only door on the floor. He unlocked it and was greeted by an annoyed cat who heard him.

 

“Ah, Potya. Aren't you looking cute today.” Cooed the Japanese male. The cat did not looked amused.

 

“Someone is in a bad mood.” He muttered as he trailed further inside of large apartment.

 

“Otab-” He let out a large squeal when he was picked up and spun around before he could finish calling out to one of the two males that lived there. There was a deep chuckle that followed and Yuuri groaned hitting the bigger male on the chest.

 

“Every single time!” The smaller one whined.

 

“Only because it's fun to see you worked up.” The voice sent shivers down his body and Yuuri only glared.

 

“Where's Yura?” He asked now looking around for the other though saw no sign of him.

 

“He had to go out to get some food for Potya.”

 

Ah, so that explained why there was a grumpy cat waiting for him. The cat was waiting for food.

 

“Well, I'm borrowing your shower first then.” Yuuri hummed as he went to Otabek's room as the other just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. It was about thirty minutes later did he come back out dressed in some tight boxers and one of Otabek's shirts, feeling much to lazy to wear his own clothes that were tucked in some of the dressers. He saw Yuri already sitting there with a scowl on his face. The older male came closer, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and beamed when the scowl lessened. Otabek was cooking in the kitchen so that left them to their own devices in the living room (open floor plans were pretty convenient).

 

Yuri slipped his arms around the others waist and pulled him down to his lap. His larger frame hunching over to smother Yuuri in affection.

 

“You had to tell everyone about the flowers and notes?” His accent wasn't as bad anymore compared to a few years ago. In fact all their accents had faded a little since they've been living in the states for so long. But still, you could hear it and Yuri and Otabek's were more easily spotted on Yuuri's own.

 

“Are you whining?” Came Yuuri's bemused voice.

 

“No. Yes. A little.” Came his muffled response as he breathed into Yuuri's neck. The Japanese gave a breathy laugh, running his hands through Yuri's hair.

 

“No it's not. It's sweet.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes a little but the small smile on his face said something different. Potya was now lounging on the other side of the large sectional, her belly full. The two were comfortable in their position as mindless TV filled the background with noise. It was until Otabek announced that dinner was ready did the two get off the couch and head to the table.

 

“Oh! Before I forgot. I agreed to take the role and don't you two pretend to now know what I'm talking about.”

 

The two shared a laugh and Yuuri rolled his eyes before digging into his dinner. Chicken Alfredo, which was Otabek's specialty since he made it all from scratch.

 

“Lilia really wanted you in a movie and she figured why not make it to where you can't say no?” Yuri supplied with a smirk.

 

“I didn't have a problem with it. The script itself is pretty well written. I only show up towards the end. Keep in mind though, Lilia did have them believe that all three of us had already agreed to be in the film. So, we couldn't say no either.”

 

Otabek explained and Yuuri sighed.

 

“So basically she had them write the parts according to us.” There was a nod and a “che” from Yuri.

 

“At least it's not about that figure skating one she wanted us to look over.”

 

Yuuri paused, remembering the TV series that Lilia wanted them to star in. In the end they all said no and it was passed down to others. He couldn't help but snort remembering who actually agreed to it.

 

“What's so funny?” Yuri asked and Yuuri couldn't help but turn red.

 

“I'm just remembering that Victor took that project on. After the first few episodes, they turned his forehead into a meme. Don't you remember? I tried to watch it, but literally all I saw was forehead.”

 

This had Yuuri laughing, remembering seeing the meme on twitter and when he decided to give the series a try he could stop laughing no matter how hard he tried. That was how Yuri and Otabek found him, on the floor with his laptop, paused on Victor's face, laughing and red. They thought he had an emotional break down only to find out that Yuuri was laughing at his ex-husband huge forehead.

 

There was a snort and a chuckle.

 

“It wasn't even that good.” Muttered Yuri. Otabek raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. They had watched it as well and while it wasn't a hit, it had some it's good points.

 

“It was okay. But yeah, it probably would have done better with actors who could actually figure skate.”

 

Yuuri knew the two were still touchy on the Victor subject, Yuri more so because of his past with him or lack of really. But Yuuri was now able to talk about it without bursting into tears and that took a long time for him to get there. He was twenty three when he got divorced rushing into marriage at the age of nineteen after being together with Victor since he was seventeen and Victor had been twenty one. Six years they were together romantically, and a handful of years before that as friends. He had been a big part of his life so for him to comfortable mention Victor in any capacity was an accomplishment.

 

“How is your next song coming along?” Otabek questioned, Yuuri figured it was to keep Yuri from scowling again.

 

“It's getting there, I'm having trouble getting the sound right with the piano but Yuuko agreed to do a duet.”

 

The ever pop star Yuuki Nishigori at heart. She had stopped early in her career when she met her current husband Takeshi on a break back in Japan, and they had kids shortly after getting married. So she ended up choosing her family over the fame. But for Yuuri, she was willing to record one more song and Yuuri was going to make it count.

 

“Everyone is loosing their shit over Chandelier.”

 

Yuuri gave him a pointed look.

 

“You released, Shape of You last month and it's still popular.”

 

There was a flush on Yuri's face at the mention of his own song he had released.

 

“It is true. Compared to when you were younger, the song is completely different and everyone still loves it.”

 

Otabek commented. Eight years since Yuri had ran off with Otabek who had been seventeen at the time. They had moved to LA and not once did they look back to the people they left behind. Well that wasn't entirely true. Yuri had been in love with Yuuri since he first saw him in middle school. He was only twelve and Yuuri then was fourteen, but he had seen him. Dancing around with his friends with such a happy expression, and to find out the boy was the as sweet as he looked made him fall harder. So when he left four years later, running away with his best friend, the only regret he had was never having gotten the courage to say anything to the older male directly. But it all changed when the almost four years ago, when he had happened to run into the other during a coffee run. Both of them had been in disguises of course, but Yuri could spot his Yuuri from anywhere.

 

“I doubt the next song will get any traction like Chandelier, but it's still my song and I want it out there.”

 

Otabek was often the one to take care of Yuuri when he was having his panic attacks. He was better at comforting Yuuri than even Phichit. So he could easily tell that Yuuri was starting to grow nervous at the idea of releasing such a personal song out there but at the same time he could see the determination of wanting his story heard. Since for three year since the finalized divorce was he finally speaking out on what he went through. Victor and Yakov having having released statements, interviews, talk show hosts, to paint Victor as broken hearted man, and it almost worked. Key word almost.

 

Otabek and Yuri got to know first hand how Phichit took care of his friends and if someone was trying to fuck with Yuuri? Phichit would destroy them. The man had single-handedly gone on twitter and raged war against Victor and while Yuuri had stayed silent, devastated that Victor would say such things about them, about their marriage, Phichit had not. No, he made sure everyone knew Victor had been in the wrong.

 

It had been such a bittersweet feeling when Victor was forced to publicly apologize to Yuuri and their “fans” when Phichit's famous snap chat video went viral. Not even Yakov's threats of lawsuits stopped Phichit. The man was a fashion, makeup and public icon. No fucked with his best friend and stayed innocent. Least of all, Victor fucking Nikiforov.

 

The next forty minutes was spent talking about interviews coming up, or when Otabek had to go and DJ (he got paid a shit ton of money to DJ and make appearances at night clubs). Yuri told them about his interview which was in a few weeks, but they were going to do re-runs from when he was just a teenager which meant a younger Otabek would be featured as well. Much to the mans embarrassment since he was even worse at showing any sort of feelings much less expression.

 

“I'll make sure to watch them!” Yuuri had practically lit up hearing it.

 

“Please don't. We seriously looked like punks.” Yuri complained now stretched on the couch with Potya on his stomach and Yuuri in Otabek's lap who had easily argued that Yuri already had his share of lap time.

 

“Compared to now?” There was a snort, Yuuri's laughter and Yuri tossing a pillow at them.

 

“Oh, wait, does that mean you're going with him?” He questioned Otabek who shrugged.

 

“Yura is considered a solo artist now, there wouldn't be a need for me to go.”

 

“Beka, your coming with me.”

 

“...nevermind, I'm going.”

 

Yuuri's laughter rang out again at the two. It was refreshing to laugh and smile so much as he did now.

 

“Shoot, Phichit wanted me to call before he got on the plane. He's coming to feature in my dance video and one of the commercials. Lilia said I could bring him on.” He didn't bother getting up to grab his phone, he just took Otabek's, typed in the password and easily went to face time Phichit.

 

In seconds it was picked up and Phichit's smiling face was seen.

 

“My Yuuri!”

 

Neither male complained about this. They knew better.

 

“Hey Phichit. You on the plane yet?”

 

“Private jet, yes. You know I can't get my beauty rest if I mingle with peasants.”

 

Now, Phichit wasn't a snob by any means. In fact he was every bit a sweetheart when people weren't fucking with his friends. He was though, in fact dramatic as fuck.

 

“Why are you like this?” Yuuri sighed with a shake of his head and Otabek couldn't help but find his expression cute and so pressed a quick kiss to his neck causing Yuuri's face to flame up.

 

Phichit squealed at the display before asking,

 

“Where's Yurio?”

 

“I'm here you hamster freak and that's not my name.”

 

There was a scoff from the phone.

 

“Rude as fuck. Anyways, are you going come watch us do the dance video? Cause I've decided that's when Yuuri will debut his fashion line!”

 

Now this was news to Yuuri who whipped the phone back to his face.

 

“Oh, did I forgot to tell you?”

 

Yuuri let out a sound that more closely resembled a wounded animal or maybe a crying whale.

 

“No! Phichit, you said it would be released at your fashion show!”

 

The man waved away his concern.

 

“But it would be so much more dramatic if it was featured in your video! Everyone decked out in Yuuri gear! Even little kids! Plus I designed two specific out fits for Otabae and Yurio.”

 

“I'm sorry, Ota...what?” It was Yuri who spoke from his position, and Otabek looked queasy.

 

“Otabae! Isn't it cute?!”

None of them spoke. Yuuri because he was freaking out about revealing his fashion line for the first time ever in his video. Yurio because he was laughing and Otabek because he had nothing nice to say.

 

“If I agree to come, will you not call me that?” Otabek questioned after Yuri stopped laughing. Phichit glared.

 

“Why are you two so damn rude?!” Cried the man though there was a tap on his shoulder from what Otabek could see and then quick speaking before Phichit turned back to the phone screen.

 

“We will finish this when I land. Yuuri are you still picking me up from the airport?”

 

Yuuri finally snapped out of it before sighing.

 

“Yes, Phichit. I'm guessing you've already shipped the clothes to Lilia then?”

 

There was a noise of confirmation and Yuuri let out a long suffering sigh but soon after they disconnected.

 

“Wait, did he call you Otabae?” Yuri snorted and Otabek again looked queasy.

 

“Please don't call me that.” Yuuri looked wide eyed to him and for a second Otabek grew nervous that he had offended him. Though it was confirmed he didn't when Yuuri leaned in and whispered “otabae”. Otabek may have “gently” tossed Yuuri over to the younger Yuri who at first protested from being tossed a human body though easily wrapped the Japanese male in his arms and legs. The entire time Yuuri had been laughing and squealing at the treatment.

 

Potya was not amused.

 

 

 

_“Yes, I went through a lot of pain. I thought of hurting myself in more ways than one. It honestly was a very dark period in my life. But, I'm glad that I got through it. Because if I hadn't, if I had hurt myself and succeeded, then I wouldn't have met the wonderful people in my life now. Victor may have been a big part of life but if anything I've learned these last few years, is that my life is my own. I get to learn about the two L's on my own terms and I think, I'm doing a pretty good job. My hope as I release my songs, is that you experience growth with me. Remember, if anything, if you're feeling like you can't breathe, like you can't see yourself living another, remember that there is more to life. Life is beautiful. It's filled with so many things that can bring joy, happiness and fulfillment. There is so much to live for and as you listen to my songs, I hope you grow as I did.”_

 

\- **Yuuri Katsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Years Ago**

 

 

Yuri scowled as he sat in an uncomfortable chair waiting. He hated doing interviews even after four years of doing them. Otabek was sitting next to him, a frown also settled on his face showing his own discomfort of yet another interview. But if they wanted to get their music out there, they had to be willing to talk about it. But that wasn't what had him in a pissed off mood. No. Ever sense Victor and Yuuri's news of divorce hit the media, Yuri had been outraged. His idiot fucking cousin was suppose to keep Yuuri happy. He was suppose to make sure that the man never cried because of him. But all the shit Victor was spouting, all of the lies (because he knew Victor was selfish) to paint Yuuri as the bad guy, pissed him off to no end. He had seen articles of Yuuri too, pictures of him coming out of clubs, looking absolutely trashed. But Yuri didn't care because he knew Yuuri was hurting. Clubs? Partying all the time? That wasn't him. Of all the things he learned in the years of watching him before running away, he knew the timid man would never willingly go out like that.

 

Yuri knew what he was doing. He blamed Victor for it. Well, no, he blamed Yakov too. The man had filled Victors head from the start of how important he was going to be. Self-serving son of a bitch. But it didn't matter because Victor let himself be the puppet. It cost Yakov his marriage (Lilia was his alley from when he willing entered the dance studio at 18) and Yuri took in bitter sweet joy to be there as Lilia signed the divorce decree with Yakov standing there stoic as ever. But Yuri knew, the man was hurt.

 

It made him happy.

 

But with all the angst he had, all the rage he had. Well he turned into a song. One that Otabek didn't really understand but he knew his best friend wouldn't question it. After all, Otabek did the same and Yuri never questioned it.

 

“If you put more fucking make up on me, I swear I will smack the shit out of your hands.”

 

Yuri threatened when another girl approached him with more foundation. The scowl helped in successfully keeping her away. Otabek snorted in amusement.

 

When the their host finally came out, Sasha Summers (because that was a stupid name), Yuri just muttered a “finally”. The spiel went on, greeting the audience, introducing them as the star guests and then the questions.

 

“You're song, Attack, is rather popular today with the punk rock scene. But from previous songs, you don't seem to sing to a certain genre. We've had pop, electronic, and of course rock, from you two. All the songs you've produce always seem to be a hit in one way or another. But everyone knows this, I'm sure. But this song, it almost seems angry. Care to enlighten us on the meaning?”

 

At last. Yuri would get to speak from his heart.

 

“Angry is the right fucking word.”

 

He knew it would be “bleeped” out. He didn't care. He was angry.

 

“We were suppose to be taking a break this summer. Take time out and refocus. But the one person I thought I could at least put some fucking trust in to take care someone close to me. It obviously didn't happen. Everyone and their mothers are giving this idiot the benefit of the doubt, when I know for a fact he's a selfish shit head. He's done it to me. I looked up to him, but he let me down. In the end, it was all about him. No one is giving a shit about the other person. He's hurting the most, destroying himself, because he was stupid enough to fall in love with a person like that. This song is about him. He can't bring himself to fight back, but I can. I don't have any expectations for this idiot to come at me, he won't even know I'm talking about him. But the person I care about, he can't fight right now, but I will and can.”

 

The determination was there and Otabek didn't look at all surprised. Sasha though looked surprised. She wasn't stupid enough to ask for names, she learned not to after witnessing Yuri in an interview when he was first starting out. She cleared her throat, turning to Otabek.

 

“How do you feel about the song?”

 

A lack luster question, but after Yuri's rant, she didn't want to encounter another one.

 

“I feel that many people have felt the way Yuri has. Unfortunately they aren't in a position to do something about it. When he came to me with the song, I could feel just how angry he was. It was a little difficult to get the right sound without coming off violently versus trying to protect, but we managed it.”

 

Sasha nodded. Otabek glanced over at Yuri who was back to scowling.

 

“Alright, let's take a break, and when we come back, we will see what else these two have in store for us.”

 

There was a loud chime and a “break” called. Yuri easily stood up and stomped off towards the green room to calm down and Otabek wordlessly followed him. They both had made sure to take the mikes off.

 

 

 

**Present**

 

 

Yuri and Otabek looked bored as the woman put light make up on their faces. After eight years they were use to it and learned to sit through it. Otabek was scrolling through his phone, his Instagram pulled up.

 

“Did you post the picture of Yuuri on here with Potya from last week?”

 

Otabek questioned, his face impassive as he continued to scroll. Yuri hummed.

 

“I don't think so. Why?”

 

There was a small grumble before Otabek responded.

 

“Phichit has a hash-tag who takes better photos of Yuuri. Also includes selfies.”

Yuri pulled out his phone to confirm this. He narrowed his eyes seeing the post and he quickly posted the picture of Potya and Yuuri snuggling on the couch together as they watched a movie his tag being “#suckitchulanont”

 

It was instantly liked and comments flooded in. Besides him Otabek snorted. “Suck it? How mature.”

 

Yuri flipped him off.

 

Once make up was done (they literally did nothing – Yuri) they were taken to where they would walk in when the host would introduce them. From where they stood they could hear the host already speaking, and their mikes were turned on and adjusted. The producer was there with his clip board, and when the cue was hit, he motioned for Otabek and Yuri to start walking out.

 

As soon as they came into view the audience were cheering, signs were being held up and some shouts of “i love you” were thrown at them. Yuri waved to them and Otabek tried his best to do the same but it came out awkward and more robotic than anything.

 

They were seated in a comfortable couch as the host, JJ, welcomed them to the stage. Now, JJ was not Yuri's favorite. But JJ was an avid support of on Yuuri Katsuki, so, he become tolerable. Before hand, it was Sasha who use to host but as Hollywood would have it, she aged (not well) and she was replaced with fresh, younger talent. JJ had replaced Sasha about three years ago and since then, he had quickly rose to popularity. The one thing he did respect JJ for was the man would not be bribed. He had morals, even though he was a cock asshole.

 

“Good to see you guys!”

 

The Canadian grinned.

 

“Nice to kinda see you too dick.”

 

Yuri never held back on how he greeted people. He could pratically hear his Yuuri “Oh my god. Why”. JJ exploded into laughter, and Yuri couldn't help but grin at this. JJ also didn't take the shit he said seriously, since he knew Yuri's personality. Sure it softened over the years, but he still had his moments.

 

“Otabek, glad you could join us too!”

 

Otabek looked pained to be there and with a straight expression he turned to JJ and replied.

 

“I was forced. Can you blur my face?”

 

Another peel of laughter and JJ was having the time of his life. The audience laughing along. Yuri shoved Otabek a little and the man gave a small smirk.

 

“So! That was a clip we played from about six years ago when you guys pretty much shot to fame in less then what? Four years? The song is still pretty popular, but what I'm more interested in is who you were talking about in the interview. It's been a few years now, can I ask who you were talking about then?”

 

Yuri mulled it over with a shrug. He was a little more open about it. But now Otabek knew the history of the song. He looked over to him and saw a nod. So at least he didn't mind talking about it. So he looked back to JJ with a nod.

 

“It was Victor and Yuuri.”

 

The audience of course lost their shit and after they calmed down Yuri continued.

 

“Victor is my cousin. I don't talk about it because I'm ashamed to be related to him. During that interview I said he let me down and he did. I lost my parents a young age, some guy drunk driving and my parents were there at the wrong time. My grandpa took me in but I had to move from Russia to the states to be with him and that took some time to even process. Victor is older than me, so his parents asked him to watch out for me. He did fine at first, once I moved in. Coming over and checking up on us. But as time went the less I saw him. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't sad about him not coming. I had my grandpa. It was only until after my grandpa passed away when I entered middle school. Victor was already in high school, that I knew I couldn't count on him. I had nobody. No parents, no grandparents, no one. I didn't have friends at the time so it has harder to deal with.”

 

Yuri paused to take a drink from his cup.

 

“He was suppose to pick me up after school, since I had to move in with him and his family. He was always late, so I didn't expect him to be there any time soon. But as time went, and I sat there on the steps of the middle school, that Victor forgot about me. I walked home that night and when I walked in he was there, laughing and eating dinner with his parents. They didn't hear me walk in. Much less hear me when I walked back out. I walked around for a while and that was when I met this fucking here.”

 

Yuri jabbed a thumb towards Otabek who shrugged. JJ looked surprised.

 

“But you guys were kids! How could any one let you guys out!” He seemed outraged, the mistreatment clearly implied.

 

Otabek gave a sigh.

 

“It's not like we had people who cared about us at the time. I only ran into Yuri because I was running away from the corner store I had just stolen from. My parents were never home, my dad wasted any money on drinking and my mom didn't care enough to make sure I was fed. I was a scrawny kid at the time.”

 

Yuri nodded in agreement, remembering that night.

 

“I know I was skinny back then, but dude, he was seriously scrawny as fuck. I thought he was death coming for me. When I found out he was just a hungry kid, I took him back to the house and we raided the kitchen. Victor and his parents were already asleep so we didn't care.”

 

Otabek hummed at this.

 

“We ended up finding out we were in the same grade and school, I just didn't go. Yuri was the one who ended up making me go to school. Not because we wanted to, but it took us away from our home lives. We ended up skipping a lot more than actually attending.”

 

“We really did. But Otabek here, once you got food in him, bulked the fuck up. Like, he grew. By the time we hit our eighth grade year, this fucker over was already bigger and taller then me. We even started working out together and he was still bigger than me. But yeah, part of one song was about Victor. The second part was still Victor, but it involved Yuuri.”

 

Now this had JJ waiting in anticipation.

 

“My Isabella, she loves Yuuri. I'm a huge fan of his work and I've had him on the show a few times. Have to gush about for a second, but guys. He's a total sweetheart. I never had the urge to just hug someone and never let go. Dead serious. He was so nervous that he tripped, I freaked out of course and helped him up but he looked ready to cry and it broke my heart. Turned out he stubbed his toe when he fell. But still, I think the entire time he was on, I kept asking him if he was okay. Or he needed ice for his toe. I even offered to leave the middle of the show to get him some coffee!”

 

Yuri remembered that show. He had never laughed so hard. Yuuri sat next time him having it relive it, hitting him to make him stop laughing.

 

“That's Yuuri for you. Doesn't ask for a thing but you want to give him the whole world.” Otabek made a noise of agreement.

 

“Which is why the song came out the way it did. Yuuri didn't know me at the time, and I don't want to sound like a stalker, but I watched him. I saw him dancing one day, and it hit me just how...happy I felt to see him dance and laugh. I heard plenty from Victor gushing about him even though he was older, and I didn't understand it until I saw him. But then, it hit me. Victor would ruin him. I didn't want that. But there was nothing I could do. But when Yuuri went to high school, Victor was in college, he waited until Yuuri was legal to ask him out. I watched, and it looked like Victor made him happy. I wanted Yuuri to be happy and if that idiot did, then I could accept it, but that feeling still stayed. Turns out I was right. But Yuuri suffered a lot and despite him saying he wouldn't change a thing, I would. I'd actually get the balls to talk to him. Maybe it wouldn't have changed something, maybe it would have, but I don't ever want Yuuri to go through what he did ever again.”

 

Otabek knew the audience was a little confused so he spoke up.

 

“Yuuri is very important to both of us. We hang out a lot now, he comes over, sometimes we go over. We take trips and in general have a good time. It took a chance meeting of a coffee run for both Yuri's to find each other, and then I was introduced to him soon after. He was still in the process of the divorce, but the more we got to know Yuuri personally, the more angry we got for him. He didn't deserve his name to dragged through the media like he did. We didn't know how to protect him though. Turned out we didn't have to. Phichit, his best friend, did. We were there when Phichit released his snap chat. That call, it more or less solidified to Yuuri that Victor didn't even see him as a person. What Victor didn't know was that he was on speaker and Phichit was done with his shit. Phichit took our song literally and even further. He demolished the man in less than twenty four hours.”

 

JJ gasped, remembering having seen the snap chat (well video(s)). Someone had went even further to put them together to run as full video and then Phichit had uploaded that video his Instagram and Twitter. He essentially “clapped the fuck back” to Victor and the entire world who believed him.

 

“I remember that. Nikiforov went from America's sweetheart to public enemy over night and Yuuri was dubbed America's sweetheart. So, all the songs you made back then, where they about them?”

 

“More or less. Otabek had his own drama, so it was half and half. Though some of the songs were about society’s problems. I think, honestly, that's what made us popular. We were and still are speaking out against child abuse and neglect. We donate, volunteer when we can, and most recently want to see about opening up a center where kids can go to if they feel unsafe or if they just need to talk to someone. Which will also double as an animal shelter. It's still in the works, but just because we aren't creating music together, it doesn't mean our message from back then has changed any.”

 

Otabek gave a thumbs up and JJ grinned.

 

“Well, I guess I made the right choice. Team you guys all the way!”

 

Yuri snorted with a shake of his head and Otabek nodded in appreciation.

 

“Alright, well that is a lot to take in for our segment. We are running out of time, but don't you guys worry. Tonight we get a special treat. Yuri will preform his hit song, Shape of You and Otabek will probably try and fade into the background because that's his thing.”

 

More laughter but no denial from the stoic man.

 

There was a bell going off and a loud “break” yelled. JJ looked pleased and turned the other two.

 

“This is probably going to be my biggest rating yet. Honestly, I was scared you were going to kill me or something if I asked about the song.”

 

Yuri glared.

 

“One time. I attack the host one fucking time and everyone gets scared.”

 

“On live television.” Otabek mentioned and Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Well either way. I'm glad you guys are Yuuri's friends. Isabella loved dancing to his songs and even met him a few times and she kept telling me that she wanted to adopt him. Didn't make sense, you know he was a grown man, until I actually met him.”

 

“He does that to people. You should tell that wife of yours that she should watch for the dance video. Be prepared for money to spent the second the video is over.”

 

JJ gave a laugh before nodding. They made small talk, some adjustments to their mikes, and the make up people came out briefly to make sure they looked fine. Soon the show was back on and as promised Yuri preformed his song and Otabek did indeed sneaked out while the lights cut off and centered on the make shift stage as Yuri sang.

 

 

**Five Years Ago**

 

 

“Fuck, fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck it's cold.”

 

Yuri had his hair down with a beanie. He had big sunglasses and a black face mask as he trudged through the snow to get to the coffee shop. Otabek and him had been at the recording studio working on their album and they were running low on energy. And because the gophers could never get their orders right, he decided to say “fuck it” put on a disguise and get it over with. Plus the coffee shop was only a five minute walk from the studio.

 

Really no one would be able to recognize him, he was bundled up and covered head to tow like most people where now that snow decided to come down. When he saw the coffee shop insight, he picked up the pace a little. He reached out to pull the door open. He then collided with a warm body and small whimper that most definitely not come from him. He looked down to the now sprawled out...man? With coffee split on him. He was about to yell, annoyed that the guy didn't watch where he was going until the man scrambled up ignoring the hot coffee on him and proceeded to apologize.

 

“I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention. None of it spilled on you did it?” The man was fluttering about apologizing and trying to clean up the mess and checking to see if he got any on Yuri's person.

 

But the voice had him stunned. When the man finally stopped moving about and looked at him, really looked at him, Yuri saw familiar honey brown eyes hidden behind glasses. The small curls of black hair tucking out from his own beanie. His cheeks were flushed but Yuri could see the bags under the man's eyes. He could see how tired he was. But even then, Yuri would still tell everyone that Yuuri was still the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

 

It then hit him that it was Yuuri. His Yuuri. He was in LA and not New York. It also hit him that Yuuri was still talking to him.

 

“I'm fine.” Came his response, though sounded a little strained.

 

“It was my fault too. I should have been looking too.” Yuuri was still looking at him confused and Yuri forgot he was still wearing sunglasses. In the snow. The sun was barely peaking out thanks to the clouds. He probably looked shady as fuck.

 

So he quickly ripped them off his face trying to salvage the situation.

 

“Let me buy you another coffee. Are you okay? It did spill on you.”

 

Yuuri looked startled, nervous even, looking down to his clothes again.

 

“I'm wearing a lot layers.” His smile was strained and Yuri suddenly feared just how many layers the man was wearing when he stilled looked relatively small. Either way, he pulled the smaller male with him back to the counter to get him a new cup of coffee and to also inform the staff that were was a mess.

 

He didn't mean to sit down, he hadn't meant to start a conversation with him, but he did. In fact it was until Otabek texted him with a “where is my coffee” and a bunch of very detailed curse words for him. He knew Otabek got really cranky with no sleep and no coffee.

 

“Shit. I forgot I left him at the studio.”

 

There was a giggle and Yuri fell in love all over again.

 

“Otabek Altin right? I thought it was you, Yuri. Why you decided on Yurio though, makes me wonder.”

 

Yuuri was teasing him. Yuuri knew who he was. He spluttered out a “how” and Yuuri just smiled.

 

“I don't think we ever met in school. But someone tried to call you “Yurio” as a nickname and I heard you yell at them “my name isn't Yurio!”. I think the whole school heard you. You're accent was thicker then though. I was already out of high school when I heard you ran away with Otabek.”

 

It went unsaid, but Yuri figured it was Victor who informed Yuuri about it. But Yuri could tell that the man was avoiding saying Victors name.

 

“I'm glad you guys made it though. I'm a fan of your songs, though maybe not attacking a host on live TV.”

 

Again the teasing and Yuri sputtered out, unable to get an intelligent sentence out.

 

“One time! It was one time!”

 

Was his reply and Yuuri again laughed.

 

Yuri knew it was impulsive. He knew it might not turn out the way he wanted, but after five years and regret, he couldn't let this chance go. He had wanted to say so many things to him. Wanted to hold onto him and never let him go. But he knew Yuuri was going through a tough time and the media was turning him into a target.

 

“I know this is short notice, probably a little weird, but, do you think we could keep in touch?”

 

Now Yuuri looked startled.

 

“A-Aren't...Aren't you h-his c-cousin?” Yuri scowled. He hated how pained the man before him sounded.

 

“By blood but that's it. I never liked him and it's bullshit what's he doing to you. I want to be friends...if you want?”

 

Now it was his turn to sound unsure. Yuuri looked confused, as if trying to process what was being said. But he gave a smile after a moment.

 

“I would like to be friends too. I'm thinking I wasn't told the whole truth about why you ran away. I didn't expect you to be this...”

 

Yuuri couldn't find the words so Yuri supplied it for him.

 

“Fucked up?”

 

“Human.”

 

Now that stunned Yuri. Watching as Yuuri gave him a bright smile despite the pain he was going through. But it warmed him. Though another text reminded him that Otabek might really kill him if he didn't get back soon. After exchanging numbers and Yuri promising to text him later on the same day, they finally parted ways. Neither of them noticing that some people had been snapping photos of them when they were sitting down and drinking their coffee. Their face masks off and unguarded.

 

It would be about twenty four hours when he got a call from the last person he expected and he knew why. The pictures that were taken ended up in magazines. His name and Yuuri's name plastered all over.

 

“What the fuck do you want?”

 

Yuri didn't even bother with pleasantries. He shouldn't have even answered his phone, but he wasn't a coward.

 

“How rude. After all this time and you're angry as ever.”

 

The voice taunted him, the accent still there. Yuri wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him.

 

“Go fuck yourself. I was perfectly happy before this phone call. So what the fuck do you want.”

 

He growled and Otabek glanced from his spot on the shared couch of their shared apartment.

 

“Why can't I just see how you're doing? I mean, other than TV, we haven't heard a word from you in years.”

 

Yuri said nothing. Because he had nothing to say. He wasn't going to repeat himself and it seemed Victor got the message. There was a sigh and then finally the snake spoke.

 

“My manager, doesn't want family members associating with my soon to be ex husband. It looks bad if family doesn't stand together.”

 

Yuri sat there. Silent and expression blank. Then he was laughing into the phone.

 

“O-Oh, that's fucking rich coming from you.” He was still laughing and he knew Victor was growing nervous.

 

“Family? You want to talk about family. Oh, god. My stomach hurts. You and Yakov can go fuck yourselves. I don't have any loyalty to you. I can do whatever the fuck I want. Talk to whoever the fuck I want. Be friends with who ever the fuck I want. Because and listen closely to this Victor, the only family I ever had are dead. My new family is here with me. It doesn't include you or your fucking parents.”

 

There was silence on the other line and Victor finally spoke.

 

“I don't want you dragged into this. You've seen the photos of Yuuri. He's a mess. He's only going to bring you-”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Don't you fucking dare. He wouldn't be a mess if you actually fucking loved him. I swear to god, you selfish fucking prick, he's too good of a person to deny the shit your saying about him, but you're going to get what's coming. When you do, oh you better fucking believe I'm going to have front row seats to that shit. It's nice that you went with the whole “I suddenly care bit”. If only you were a better actor. FYI dickless, I knew you never cared. I guess it was too much to ask when it came for you to be a decent human being to someone who actually matters.”

 

There was snort from Yuri and he didn't let Victor speak again.

 

“Don't call me again. I was fine without you then and I'm fucking fantastic without you now.”

 

He ended the call and without thinking smashed his phone against the wall. Otabek looked to the now destroyed phone.

 

“How are you suppose to keep in contact with Katsuki if you just broke your phone?”

 

“Fucking hell! Call Cialdini. Tell him I need another phone.”

 

Otabek sighed but he did it either way. It was about ten minutes later that he got off.

 

“I was on hold for a bit. Celestino was meeting someone today, probably new talent. Anyways, he said he will have the phone ready. But you won't get it till Monday.”

 

Yuri let out a cry of frustration.

 

“If you want to talk to him so badly just use my phone. Did you memorize his number?”

 

Yuri's face burned red.

 

“Fuck off. Give me your phone.”

 

Otabek snorted, but tossed his phone to him. In all their time in LA he had never seen Yuri take interest in anyone. But judging from his portion of the songs he knew the other had someone he wanted and he had a very good idea it was the other Yuuri.

 

He didn't follow the news per say, but if Yuuri was going to be a fixture in their lives he figured he might as well know whats going on.

 

“I'm making dinner, what do you want?” He called out to the blonde who was furiously typing away on the phone. He had just gotten the lasted iPhone, which was the iPhone 4 and Yuri had probably gone through 3 of them already. Lord, have mercy on his phone.

 

“Alfredo you dick!”

 

“Lovely.”

 

“Suck a cock.”

 

 

**Present**

 

“I'm at dance studio with Phichit. He wants to do fittings and have everyone dance a little to see how it looks.”

 

Yuuri smiled from the phone screen as he spoke. They were on their way to check out one of Otabek's gigs, having gotten an new offer to appear and DJ at a new club. But Otabek wanted to take a look at the place first. Which they managed to squeeze in after recording the show with JJ.

 

“Is he still wanting us to come by tomorrow to try on the clothes?”

 

Yuuri nodded glancing off screen as Phichit asked some of the kids to dance.

 

“He wants to make sure they look good. He wants to do a photo shoot with you guys as a promotional thing for the video. Is Ota going to be fine with that?”

 

Otabek moved into the frame before Yuri could ask.

 

“It's fine with me. Are you going to be in it as well?”

 

Yuuri beamed and nodded.

 

“He's also going to have do a Instagram thing. A small dance teaser too on top of the photo shoot. I saw the outfits he put together, I think you guys are really going to like them.”

 

“Well you technically designed them so of course we will like them.” Otabek stated in an “of course tone”. They both watched as Yuuri's face bloomed a beautiful red causing them to chuckle.

 

“Okay, okay enough love birds. I can't have you flustering up my star before he has to dance!” Phichit shoved his face into view and Yuri made a noise.

 

“And that happy feeling is gone. Well see you two tomorrow. Bye you hamster freak.”

 

“Bye Yurio! Bye Otabae!”

 

Before both men could protest Phichit ended the call. Otabek grumbled at the name and Yuri just stared at the screen for a second.

 

“Come to think of it, it was Phichit he gave me the god forsaken nick name back in middle school.”

 

Otabek looked back over to him as if to question why he was bringing it up.

 

“I'm just...remembering. When I bumped into Yuuri for the first time at the coffee shop, I told him my name was Yurio. He didn't believe me. He said we never met, but he remembers someone calling me “yurio” and I yelled at them that it wasn't my name.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow.

 

Yuri's face turned pink.

 

“I just...thought about it. Shut up, don't look at me like that.”

 

He was met with silence and Yuri scowled.

 

“Stop staring! I was just thinking about it damnit!”

 

“Lovely.”

 

“Suck a cock!”

 

 

 

 

“ _No matter how fucked up your life is, don't you forgot you have the power to do something about it. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. It might take some time. It might feel like a never ending fight. You'll want to quit and just give up. Don't. Don't ever settle for ordinary and fucked. Go for extraordinary and fuck those people.”_

 

- **Yuri Plisetsky**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years Ago**

 

All Yuri wanted to do was get the recording done so he could go spend the rest of the day with Yuuri. Granted the older male had his day full too, but at least Yuri could tag along. He was sitting on a stool, Otabek's phone in his hand (he broke his phone, again) and letting Yuuri know he was almost done. Yuuri responded within a minute. Yuri couldn't help but smile at the message he sent. Yuuri was a fan of emoticons versus emojis and that was just too damn cute. He didn't even notice that some girl came up to him, asking him something, when another one Yuuri's message came through, causing him to chuckle and that's when he looked up seeing her. It took a second to realize she was blushing and Yuri's face instantly scowled.

 

“What?” It came gruff and annoyed, and the girl stuttered out that she was going on a coffee run and was asking what he wanted.

 

“I'm fine. I'm leaving soon.”

 

Otabek snorted from where he sat, guitar in his hands. “If I didn't know better I'd say you two were a couple.” He stated referring to Yuri and the girl since the picture it painted was that he was smiling/laughing (friendly) to whatever she said but in truth, it was to whatever Yuuri had said. Phone still in hand Yuri raised his free one to flip him off.

 

Around ten minutes later, another intern came in with a brand new box in his hand.

 

“Mr. Cialdini said you can't keep breaking your phones” A young intern, new, Japanese too, said with a tired sigh.

 

Yuri scowled. “Then maybe people not to stop being stupid.” The intern, who Yuri dubbed “chicken nugget”, just sighed again. He was the only intern that Yuri could personally stand. He wasn't overly annoying, but he was full of energy. But today he seemed...upset?

 

“What's wrong with you nugget?” The boy puffed out his cheeks but looked down to the ground, his shoulders dropping.

 

“I saw Mr. Katsuki this morning, and he's my favorite singer and dancer. He's so nice. I was talking about it with the other interns and one of them said some stupid stuff about him. I got defensive and he said some really mean stuff. I threw my water at him and the person in charge of the interns is threatening to dismiss me.”

 

Now that got Yuri's attention. His shoulders tense.

 

“Who said shit about him?” Otabek grew silent as well. He knew when it involved Yuuri, things weren't going to be pretty.

 

“It was mostly Ivan, people said he hasn't liked Mr. Katsuki since he joined the agency. He said it was going to bring bad publicity to be associated with a washed up drug addict or something like that. He said he saw him taking some pills. I don't believe him. Mr. Katsuki isn't that kind of person. That's when I threw my water at him.”

 

Yuri was seething. He wanted to storm through the damn building, find Ivan and punch the ever living shit out of him. But he breathed in, tossing Otabek back his phone after sending a message to Yuuri that there was a slight change in plans and also that he got a new phone.

 

“Don't worry. I'll take care of that shit. Fucking want to say shit about him.” Yuri growled out and Otabek just watched him leave the room looking back to his phone to make sure Yuuri hadn't responded.

 

“What's he going to do?” Chicken Nugget, Minami, Otabek recalled his name, asked now looking nervous.

 

“Probably get Ivan fired. He can't afford to get arrested again.” There was a squeak from Minami when he said again. He looked ready to faint. Otabek looked down to the small table and saw Yuri had left his new phone. Sighing he stood up and grabbed it, figuring he could just program the phone himself to save Yuri the trouble.

 

“I wouldn't worry about it. Did you at least get his clothes wet?” Otabek questioned and Minami cleared his throat a little.

 

“I uh, it was actually my water bottle.”

 

Otabek paused hearing that. Now that, was funny. Minami was probably half the size of Ivan and he threw an actual water bottle at him.

 

“It bounced off his head.”

 

Otabek knew Yuri would approve of this.

 

As for Yuri, he was walking around, checking out parts of the building he knew interns were usually in. When he couldn't find his target, he had to butt into a conversation to ask where the guy was.

 

“He's upstairs with Phichit, he suppose to help with fittings.”

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes but turned around and went straight for the elevators. Phichit, he knew was Yuuri's best friend. He was a well know fashion designer, and ever since Yuuri was signed on with Cialdini, Phichit had offered his services in the fashion department at half his usually fee. Which of course management jumped at the chance. This could work.

 

He stalked down to designs, and without knocking entered the room. Phichit's head popped up from where he was his eyes bright. “Yurio!”

 

Yuri scowled. “Not my fucking name.”

 

Phichit waved the comment off as he pulled out some fabrics.

 

“What's up?”

 

Ivan was there, sitting near Phichit as the man worked. Yuri spared him a glance (glare) before looking back to Phichit.

 

“Have you visited Yuuri yet?”

 

The name brightened Phichit but he could see Ivan tense.

 

“Of course! He's letting me stay at his place. Has he cooked katsudon for you yet? It's so delicious and terrible, goes straight to my hips but can't stop eating it.”

 

Yuri wanted to pout.

 

“No, he hasn't. He promised to make it for me and Beka this weekend.” Phichit would be busy, but the other three for now had a free day.

 

“Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you heard the rumors some dick head is spreading about Yuuri?”

 

Now this had Phichit's beaming face turn cold. His eyes were no longer humor filled and instead promised pain.

 

“What rumors?” The room dropped several degrees and Ivan was still tense.

 

“Apparently, some _intern_ is telling everyone that he's a washed up drug addict. Something about popping pills. That he'd bring bad publicity to the agency.”

 

Phichit was livid.

 

“Yuuri has never done drugs in his entire fucking life. Not even weed! Which is more than I can say for his fucking ex husband. I swear to God, people just want to test me don't they?” Phichit tossed the fabrics onto the table by passing Yuri and slamming the door open as he stalked off towards Cialdini's office.

 

The door slowly creaked shut and Yuri leaned against the wall a little still staring at the back of Ivan's head.

 

“Once he finds out it's you, he's going to make sure you're black listed. Personally, I'd beat the shit out of you, but I can't afford another arrest. I'd start looking for another job if you can.”

 

Ivan jumped up, whirling around with wide eyes at Yuri. His face pale. From what he could see he had a bruise on the side of his face, close to his forehead, but he looked scared. Being blacklisted in their line of work was basically going homeless. No one will wan to hire him in the entertainment industry.

 

“Since you like bashing so much, I'm sure his ex husband's agency will take you. I mean, no loyalty right? You'll fit right in you piece of shit.”

 

With that he left the man, a satisfied smirk on his face. He passed Celestino's office. Phichit was fuming and yelling at Celestino, threatening to break their contract since “everyone seems more focused on gossping” and the only reason why he was even there was because of the Japanese man. This of course did not set well for Celestino to loose an important contract and of course money. Phichit of course then told him the rumors which was a very serious accusation and that it was a “fucking intern spreading it”.

 

Phichit stormed out of the office, Yuri calmly waiting for the elevators as the man went back to the design room. Celestino was already on the phone demanding that whoever is in charge of the interns to get to his office ASAP. Yuri just smiled at his handy work. Sure, it was hurting Ivan, but he made sure no well respected entertainment agency would take him on.

 

No one was going to hurt his Yuuri again. Not if he had anything to do about it.

 

**Present**

 

Yuri had decided to come out with Otabek and Yuuri to one of DJ gigs. Yuuri and a few other dancers had been asked to appear and it happened to be one the same one he had been asked to spin at. As the DJ he was obligated to stay for the entire four hours. His equipment set up along with his laptops. He had the head phones around his neck as he looked over the crowd.

 

Yuuri was dancing on a platform, decked out in outfit Phichit had put together (yes the man had tagged along). A few others also spread out through the floor dancing. Yuri and Phichit were seated in the VIP section of the club that over looked the ground floor and he could easily spot them. Phichit was laughing, chatting and having a great time with whoever was up there and from what he could tell one of them was Leo and possibly the Korean model, Seung Gil. Yuri at least looked relaxed, drinking a bit, but his eyes would always go to Yuuri.

 

But then, Victor and his group had entered. At first Otabek had missed them. Hell, he was also looking to check on Yuuri mostly, but it wasn't until he looked up and saw Yuri standing rigid and Phichit leaning over the railing with his chin in his hand. Eyes no longer warm and big. They were narrowed and cold. He followed their eyesight and that was when he spotted them. Silver hair. Otabek's eyes narrowed.

 

There were others with him, mostly Russian too. Mila Babicheva (an ex girlfriend of Otabek) and Georgi Popovich, the guy was known as being dramatic and his songs were usually inspired by his girlfriends or ex girlfriends, it was no wonder his agency put a stop to his singing career and had him model instead. There was Christophe Giacometti, a Swiss model and actor, also Victor's “best friend”.

 

Otabek scanned the crowd in search of Yuuri's body guards to make sure they were close enough to him encase one of them tried to talk to him. When he spotted one of them, he relaxed a little but it wasn't enough. He slipped off his head phones, double checking that the play list would be fine, and then made sure the staff didn't touch his equipment. He headed off towards Yuuri, who's smiled instantly when he saw him but his smile faltered when Otabek didn't return it.

 

“What's wrong?” It was slightly shouted, Yuuri having to step down from the platform.

 

“Victor and his group. They are here.”

 

Now the smile was completely gone. He felt his phone go off and when he pulled it out he saw it was a text from Yuri.

 

“He's at the bar, but he saw you. Yuri says he's coming our way. Are you going to be fine?” Yuuri honestly wanted to say no. But he's made it this far. He knew it was bound to happen, running into his ex-husband at some point. He gave strained smile, dropping his head onto Otbaek's shoulder. The bigger male wrapped one arm around his waist. It was awkward, amongst the bodies that were dancing but Otabek didn't care.

 

“I'll be fine. I'll finish this set and then head up to Yura and Phichit.” Otabek almost didn't hear him. He gave a small squeeze on his waist, before the two separated. Just in time for Victor pop up but it was Chris who smiled at Yuuri giving him a hug once Otabek let go.

 

“I've missed you!” He cooed, pressing a kiss to his check. Yuuri was thankfully still on good terms with Chris despite the divorce. Yuuri really just couldn't get use to how touchy the man was.

 

“Good to see you. Sorry I can't really stand and talk. I'm suppose to dance for a while longer.”

 

Yuuri explained looking over to Otabek knowing he'd have to get back to the DJ booth. Otabek was reluctant to leave but he leaned down to whisper in his boyfriends ear.

 

“Soon as your done just head up there. Your body guards are close enough encase something happens.”

 

Yuuri nodded, shyly turning his head to give the man a small kiss on the cheek. It caused Otabek to chuckle before heading off only glancing back as Yuuri hoisted himself up to the platform again. He got into the booth, sliding the over sized head phones back on his neck, checking first that the sound was still coming out the way he wanted. He looked up to see Yuri now looking down to him and Otabek gave him a small thumbs up. Yuri nodded taking this as a good sign.

 

Phichit was now missing but he figured the man was “playing friendly” with the group. Which was more or less true. Phichit was now on the ground floor taking some videos for his Twitter, mostly of Yuuri dancing. Though if anyone were to look, they would see some of Yuri P and Otabek too.

 

“Yuuri! You're so amazing!” Phichit shouted like a fan girl. Per his usual temperament when around Yuuri. Chris having now spotted him, draped himself over the designer in excitement.

 

“Phichit! I haven't seen you in ages!”

 

Phichit laughed, patting his arm. “It's been a while, Chris! Hi Mila, Georgi, Nikiforov.” The smile turned a little more icy when he greeted Victor. Though they were asked to step away from the platform from the clubs security since it was a safety concern (more like Yuri making sure they didn't stand any closer to his Yuuri).

 

“So, do you know if Otabek is seeing anyone?” It was Mila who asked, so casually as she twirled a piece of fruit in her drink. Phichit raised an eyebrow.

 

“Haven't you guys been broken up for like three years now? Or was it four?” Mila didn't look bothered.

 

“It's been a while. He really grew into himself though. Looks more sure of what he wants.”

 

Chris looked amused and Phichit not so amused.

 

“I'm pretty sure he's seeing someone.”

 

“Shame, I thought we could give it a go. We can still talk though.” Mila hummed thoughtfully looking over to Otabek.

“Don't get your hopes up, he has the look of love on his face.” Came Georgi's voice. Mila pouted and Chris laughed. The entire time Victor had been staring at Yuuri and glancing at Otabek. Phichit knew what the other man was trying to figure out. He just brought his drink to his lips with a hum.

 

“We'll I'd love to stay and chat, but I left the others upstairs. More than welcome to join.” He gave a wink and bounded out towards the stairs and up he went. Victor followed his movements not at all surprised to find Yuri glaring at him with scowl but turned his attention to Phichit when he plopped down and leaned in. From what he could see, Yuri looked amused at what he was telling him.

 

“Victor, seriously, why are here?” It was Chris who asked. The man had looked so lively and relaxed at the sight of Yuuri, Otabek and Phichit but now he looked annoyed.

 

“You knew they were all going to be here tonight.” It was a fact, Victor did know.

 

“I just wanted to see him. See how he's doing.” It sounded like a lie even to him. Chris snorted with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Then you could have just watched his last interview or his last dance video.” Not that Chris didn't enjoy seeing Yuuri, but not in the awkward way Victor had decided to go for.

 

“I don't know what you want me to say Chris. I wanted to see him. Maybe talk to him. He changed his number and Celestino won't give it to me. My own fucking cousin won't let me talk to him. What else am I suppose to do?”

 

Chris narrowed his eyes.

 

“Maybe answered his calls when he tried to talk to you. But you didn't. No one blames him for not wanting to talk to you. You left him, Victor. Not the other way around. He looks happy, so let him be happy.”

 

Victor glared at him. Chris waved him off.

 

“I'm your best friend, Vitya. But I said it then and I'm going to say it now. You have no one to blame but yourself. Yakov too. Why you decided to take advice on a man's who own marriage failed is beyond me. But you deserve what you got. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to try and salvage the night.”

 

Chris sauntered off towards Phichit's direction.

 

“Why is he always such a bitch.” Mila complained.

 

“Phichit too. I know Otabek isn't seeing anyone. We would have heard something by now.”

 

Georgi just sighed. “I told you to forget about it. It's hard to miss, but he's in love and he's the type to hold onto that. He'd do anything to keep that love.” Mila rolled her eyes though ultimately decided to follow Chris. Eventually the last two followed.

 

So now here they were, all sitting in the large booth with Yuri and Phichit. Along with two others Victor recalled were popular. Leo something the Korean model. He flashed them a smile, Leo returned it but the Korean just stared.

 

“So, Yuri, heard you were number one again.” Victor attempted to make small talk despite the club atmosphere. His cousin wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ground floor and Victor knew who he was looking at. Yuri just grunted in response.

 

“Yuri, can you at least try and talk to me?” Victor sounded desperate and Yuri finally turned his head to look at him, eyebrow raised.

 

“You came to a club so you can talk? What are you? Fucking stupid?”

 

Phichit almost spit out his drink.

 

Victor's face colored. “It's not like you answer my calls.” Yuri snorted turning back to look down.

 

“I wonder why that is.”

 

Before Victor could say something, Phichit gave a happy cry. “Yuuri!”

 

The blonde haired Russia whirled around spotting the smaller male jogging towards them a smile on his face. He instantly made room next to him and Yuuri climbed over the edge to sit down. Yuri threw an arm over his shoulder. Victor watched as his cousin leaned in, whispering something in his ear, Yuuri nodded, a “thank you” leaving his lips.

 

Victor hated how close he was.

 

“Did you want a drink?” Victor didn't know why he asked, he just wanted them to separate.

 

“He has a water bottle.” It was Yuri who answered for him. Victor glared.

 

“I wasn't asking you. I was asking him.” Yuri scowled, Victor watched as his ex-husband put a hand on his knee, giving a light squeeze.

 

“I don't drink.” Came Yuuri's reply.

 

Phichit paused in his conversation with Chris and Seung Gil.

 

“Wait, you seriously offered to buy him a drink?” The man asked, his tone giving he was shocked. Victor didn't know why it seemed so out there for him to be polite.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Nope, something was wrong. Phichit was angry, Phichit was dangerous when angry, the last time Phichit had been angry he had humiliated him all over all social media.

 

“Uh, Victor.” It was Chris who cleared his throat.

 

“Everyone knows that Katsuki Yuuri has been sober for the last four years.”

 

Now Yuuri looked uncomfortable and Victor wanted to die.

 

“Oh. I'm uh, sorry. I didn't know.”

 

“Fucking idiot.”

 

Victor glowered now. Angry that Yuri still had his arm around Yuuri. Angry that Yuri wasn't even trying to hide his hostility. Angry that everything he did seemed so fucking wrong.

 

“Guys, it's okay. Not everyone knows.” Of course ex-husband would play peacemaker. Then again, he knew Yuuri was just saying that.

 

“Yuuri, do you think we could talk? Maybe, somewhere more private?”

 

Yuri looked ready to explode. Yuuri looked like someone sucker punched him. But he gathered himself and Victor had been expecting him to say yes. After all, Yuuri had never denied him before. What would make this any different?

 

“I-I think, that if we had anything left to talk about, you have picked up the phone a long time ago.”

 

Now it was Victor who wore the pained expression and his fucking cousin looked pleased.

 

“I think I'm going to head home. I have to get up early tomorrow.” Yuri looked ready to follow him but Yuuri shook his head patting his thigh.

 

“Stay and make sure Otabek gets packed up okay? I'll go say bye to him before I leave. Phichit are you coming back with me or staying?”

 

Phichit was still staring at Victor but finally looked to Yuuri.

 

“I'll stay over Seung Gil's. Text us, so we know you got home safe.”

 

Yuuri nodded, he hugged Chris one more time and he waved politely to the other two before heading downstairs where his body guards were on him and making sure his car would be ready while he went over to Otabek and let him know he was leaving for the night.

 

Victor was still staring at the spot Yuuri had been sitting.

 

“Hurt's doesn't it?”

 

Victor's eyes snapped over to Yuri with a glare. “What?” He snapped out.

 

“You heard me. You never deserved him and now you will never have him.” Victor didn't know what came over him. But he lunged across the small table towards Yuri. There was a loud crash and Yuri threw Victor off of him. Phichit was looking around frantically. The table was now toppled over, the bottles and glasses all shattered on the floor and Chris was yelling at Victor to stop it. Leo was trying to keep them apart and it wasn't until Seung Gil helped did security finally show up.

 

The music was still playing, thankfully keeping the attention away from them but those were close enough to hear already had their phones out. This would probably be on the front page of every news outlet and on top of that the paparazzi were outside too. This was not going to be pretty.

 

 

 **Seven Years Ago –** **NEW YORK**

 

 

Victor sighed, annoyed at yet another text message Yuuri had sent asking him if he was going to be home for dinner. Chris was next to him, as make up was applied for their photo shoot. “What's wrong with you?” He questioned trying to peak over at his phone. Only see the text messages but no responses from Victor on the screen.

 

“I told Yuuri I was going to be busy for the next few weeks and he keeps asking me when I'll be home for dinner. It's getting fucking ridiculous.” Chris couldn't help but stare at his friend.

 

“Are you serious? Victor, he's your husband. It's not like he's asking you to give him the world, he's asking because he actually wants to see you. All you ever talked about was spending your life with this boy and now your upset because he wants to have a meal with you?”

 

Victor rolled his eyes. Ignoring his husbands message like had done several times before.

 

“Sure make me the bad guy. He knows I don't have time to just go home and sit down to eat. I have things to do. He should understand that.” Again Chris looked at him like he had grown a second head. He decided to try something else.

 

“Have you heard his last song? It's pretty good but it's kind of sad.” When Chris first heard it, it was hard for him to believe it was Yuuri. But when it played, he had listened to the lyrics and he could feel how hurt Yuuri was. How confused he was on what was happening and now watching his best friend ignore him and complain, it made sense.

 

“What song? I didn't know he released another one.”

 

Chris had met Yuuri several times and ever time he'd met him the male was polite and delightful if not a little sad. He didn't know why he was sad, after all he was married the biggest rising model. But at the same time he could understand now.

 

“I think I might be leaving him. Yakov said he's going to start problems.”

 

Chris whipped his head towards him. Then he saw Yuuri trying to call Victor and the man sent it to voice mail.

 

“You're going to listen Yakov? He barely see's his own wife!”

 

Victor rolled his eyes.

 

“Their still married, so he's obviously doing something right.”

 

“She lives in fucking LA. How is that right?”

 

“You've only met Yuuri a few times, you don't know him like I do.” Chris scowled.

 

“Are you sure you even know him anymore? You didn't even know he released a song!”

 

Victor scoffed. “Clam down. So what he released a song? It's not a big deal.”

 

Chris stood up abruptly with a shake of his head.

 

“I don't know what happened to you, but you're going to regret this. Yakov is the last person to be taking martial advice. By the time you realize it, it's going to be too late. I don't know Yuuri that well, you're right, but he does deserve to be treated like a person. Not a door mat.”

 

He left the room, slamming the door closed.

 

That photo shoot had been a disaster. Chris had decided to try and give Victor a wake up call. He played Yuuri's song “Who Knew” during the shoot, and Victor had lost it. He had called Yuuri, yelling at him that his song had made him out to look like a liar. That he was making him look like a shitty husband. Chris listened as Yuuri cried and apologized and he tried to tell him that he missed Victor but the man didn't hear him.

 

Chris watched as Victor continued to yell at Yuuri then hang up on storming out of the photo shoot. The next time Chris saw Victor he was celebrating. He had filed for divorce. That was a celebration Chris did not attend. He didn't know who the man was, but that was the Victor he knew.

 

When they were put together for another shoot, Chris was polite.

 

Victor was all smiles. Laughing and flirting, his wedding ring no longer around his hand. Chris saw Yuuri trying to call Victor and the man cheerfully sent him to voice mail. Chris lost respect for his best friend seeing him treat the other so coldly.

 

“Chris, we should have a little fun tonight. I know one of the other models are throwing a party!” Victor laughed out, eyes bright as he looked over to the Swiss model. Chris didn't even look at him.

 

“Sorry, I'm not in the mood. I'm meeting my boyfriend.”

 

Victor pouted. “You have all the time in the world for him, come on, come with me!”

 

Chris glared his jaw tight.

 

“All the time in the world? Is that what you told your husband? Oh, I'm sorry. Soon to be ex husband.”

 

Victor's demeanor changed and Chris knew he hit a nerve. The smile was cold and Chris just waved.

 

“I'm making an effort, which is something you can't say for yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Three Years Ago**

 

Chris had stopped talking to him after that. He had joined a different agency in the end and it wouldn't be until Victor was 28 when they speak again.

 

“I listened to the song...the one you told me to listen to all those years ago.”

Chris made a small humming sound.

 

“H-He was trying to tell me. He told me he missed me. He called...he fucking kept calling and texting me and I ignored him.”

 

Chris didn't argue or disagree.

 

“Chris.” Victor sounded so broken. Chris could only sigh softly.

 

“I told you Vitya. You were going to regret this.”

 

The spoke for a long time. Victor was crying, sobbing as he spilled every regret he had. Chris even cried with him because of how much he was hurting but at the same time Chris knew Yuuri had been hurt too. Probably worse. He had seen the interviews with the Russian Yuri and his friend Otabek. He followed their social media. He listened to their songs and he listened to Yuuri.

 

It took a long time but Chris saw that Yuuri was finally healing. He was healing and now Victor was hurting. The irony of it all.

 

“I think he's already forgiven you, Vitya. But he will never trust you again. To be honest, I'm having a hard time trusting you, but you are and always will be my best friend. I'll help you through this, but for your sake and Yuuri's don't try to talk to him.”

 

There was a suck of breath, a sharp inhale.

 

“What did you do, Victor.”

 

Victor let out another sob.

 

“I-I told him Makkachin passed away. I tried to call him after I sent the text, I knew it wasn't right to send it through text and...I f-fucked up again. My cousin picked up and I could hear him crying. I could here my Yuuri crying and my cousin was yelling at me, calling me fucking stupid for sending the text.”

 

Chris made a sound of sympathy. He had seen Yuuri post a tribute photo of Makkachin.

 

“It was stupid. You got Makkachin together and you took him away after the divorce. Vitya, you broke him. He's not your anything anymore. Let's take this one day at a time okay? I'll be in New York next week. I'll see you then okay?”

 

“...okay. Chris?”

 

“Yes, Vitya?”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry too.”

 

After another few moments they finally got off the phone and Chris laid there, emotionally drained. But it was all too late. Chris could see it. Yuuri was moving on and he wasn't looking back anymore.

 

 

**Present**

 

 

The fight was all over the media the next morning. Yuuri had woken up to alerts on his phone and when he saw it, he had practically flew off the bed. Phichit had tried to call him and so did the others. Yuuri looked at the time he knew he wouldn't have time to see what happened. He dressed and tried to call Yuri and when he didn't answer he knew there was a good chance he had broken his phone. He tried to call Otabek but the man didn't answer and Yuuri knew he probably got home late.

 

He cursed and called Phichit back who answered on the second ring.

 

“Yuuri! Oh my god. Finally.”

 

“Phichit what happened?”

 

“I really don't...I don't know Yuuri. Yuri said something and Victor just went after him. The police were called and they were both arrested outside the club. I didn't even know he was going to be in LA until I saw him there.”

 

Yuuri could hear regret in his voice and the man was quick to say something.

 

“Phichit no. I didn't even know. But I know he's been trying to get in touch with me for a while. I just didn't think he'd actually come to LA. God, I hope they didn't ruin Ota's gig.”

 

Phichit made a noise.

  

“No, no. He didn't know what happened until after his set. Yuri said not to tell him because he didn't want to ruin his night. I helped Otabek load up his things, and then we called his lawyer to bail him out. They both should be home now, probably sleeping, but they're safe.”

 

Yuuri let out a breath, stopping at his door.

 

“Okay. Okay. Thank you, Phichit. I need to get going. I'll text Otabek that I'll be over later.”

 

“Wait Yuuri!”

 

“Yes?”

 

Phichit didn't say anything for a moment.

 

“I think Victor still loves you.”

Yuuri tensed. The grip on his phone tight.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. I don't. I don't love him like I did before.”

 

There was a breath of relief and Yuuri felt confused.

 

“Phichit?”

 

“I just needed to know. Otabek and Yuri, both of them are scared. They won't say it, but they were, are scared you'd go back to him.”

 

Yuuri wanted to laugh. His idiot boyfriends but he loved them with everything he had.

 

“I know, I told them they were stupid.” This time Yuuri did laugh.

 

“I'll call you after I see them. If not, I'll see you later tonight okay?”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Phichit.”

 

Now, it was time to deal with his work, his violent boyfriend, his stoic boyfriend and then after his ex-husband.

 

After tonight, Yuuri knew he couldn't keep avoiding him. He just wasn't looking forward to it.

 

 

“ _A lot of the times people confuse being in love as some sort of weakness. I don't know why that is._ _Love makes you a better person. It makes you want to be better not only yourself but your partner._ _It's a strength that no one really thinks about unless they have it and cherish it. I never really thought I'd feel that sort of thing, until I did. Now, I can't imagine my life without that feeling. Without that person. Without them, I'd be lost. It makes me wonder, why would anyone be stupid enough to let that person go? But they did and I'm grateful because now, I can call that person mine and they can call me theirs.”_

 

 _-_ **Otabek Altin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with "My Immortal" in mind for Yuuri to sing.

**Present**

 

Yuuri sat there, uncomfortable and unsure. It's been a week now since Yuri had gotten arrested and thankfully no one pressed charges. He rushed to the apartment when he's meetings were over with and Yuri refused to tell him what really happened. Now, their relationship was not by any means perfect, they still had their fights and disagreements but never had Yuri psychically shoved him out of the room and slammed the door on him. Yuuri had been stunned and Otabek had quickly helped him up when he saw the commotion. He couldn't even look at Otabek's face without feeling his anxiety. His doubts of being good enough for them. He left soon after and he ignored his phone going off with Yuri's name flashing and messages from both him and Otabek to come back.

 

Phichit was staying at his place during his stay so that left him to go to the studio to try and squish those horrible feelings. Safe to say none of it worked. He saw on the floor of his studio, just staring at his reflection, he still hadn't answered the calls of his boyfriends. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

_Do they really need you? Look at yourself. No one wants you. Victor left you. Yuri left you. Otabek won't want your either. Pathetic. Fat. Stupid. How are you even able to live with yourself?_

 

Yuuri didn't even notice that his reflection showed he was crying. Even after all this time, his thoughts still didn't stop. He took anti-anxiety pills, he took anti-depression pills and then he took mood altering pills for his bipolar. He wasn't always this fucked up. His anxiety wasn't this bad nine years ago. He wasn't even that depressed eleven years ago. He had been diagnosed with bipolar in his teen so he had always taken medication and that had helped his depression too.

 

_You let Victor do this to you. Pathetic fuck. You weren't even strong enough to stand up to him._

 

Yuuri never blamed Victor for what he put him through. Even during the divorce, Yuuri had blamed himself. He wasn't good enough. It took him a long time to accept that he was perfect the way he was. Is. But it was so hard. Yuri and Otabek had helped him so much in accepting the fucked up parts of himself. So how was he suppose to keep going if Yuri didn't want him anymore? If Otabek decided he didn't want him either? Why would they? It would so much simpler if he just left. Disappeared.

 

_You should have killed yourself all those years ago. It would saved everyone from wasting time on you._

 

He let out a sob. One of many from the week. His phone went off again. Yuri was still asking him, begging him to answer his phone. Otabek doing the same, he had even came to the apartment, according to Phichit, to see if he was there. Phichit was also begging him to talk to them but Yuuri didn't hear him. It was all muffled.

 

He finally stopped crying, grabbing the small towel he carried when he danced to catch the sweat. He wiped his face, his eyes partially swollen, his throat sore. His cheeks red as he tried to breathe in normally. It was already late. He had a meeting tomorrow morning. His song was going to be released. How could stand by the song? He wanted to laugh at the irony. It was the opposite of how he felt.

 

With the idea in mind, he grabbed his bag and headed out, his driver pulling up to the front. He gave him his destination and thirty minutes later Yuuri was standing in front of the recording studio, well in general his agency. He unlocked the door, walking through dark hallways until he hit the elevators. He turned on the lights to one of the rooms, making sure it was the one with the piano. He dropped his bag down. He usually needed another person to work the sound system. Instead he just hit record. He didn't care to “fine tune it” for final release. With a shaky breath he sat down on the stool, running his hands across the piano keys. He hummed (a little brokenly from having cried for an hour), before finding the right melody. He played for about a minute and then he began to sing. He sang unsure at first, afraid even, to voice the truth. It hurt, god it hurt to know that he would ever be just be normal. Maybe he would have been, if he had never met Victor, if he had said no to him. If he never married him. Without Victor, he wouldn't have been this fucked up. His fingers moved, they kept moving as he sang. He hated how Victor stole it all from him. He hated how weak he was now thanks to him.

 

He hated him for taking Makkachin away. God it tore him apart the day Victor came and took the poodle. Yuuri had begged, hands and knees, crying, sobbing, to let him keep Makkachin. He had been shoved, kicked and pushed off as Victor had just looked at him, annoyed, Makkachin whining trying to reach Yuuri, and Victor tugged him back, slamming the door on his way out. Yuuri had laid there for hours. It wasn't until his best friend came, more or less breaking his door down, did Yuuri cry all over again. Telling him that even Makkachin was taken from him.

 

Phichit had been so enraged. But Yuuri begged him not to do anything. That Makkachin would be better off. So when Victor sent him a _fucking text_ that Makkachin had passed away from old age, it destroyed him. Reliving the night he was taken. Seeing his face as the door slammed shut. God, Victor took so much from him. But Yuuri had let him. Yuuri had let him because he had believed it was all his fault.

 

So now, here he was. Singing and begging to bet let go. He was letting Victor win all over again and he was just so fucking tired. As the song came to and end, he let his hands drop from the keys, coming to his face, as his body shook, sobs coming from his mouth. His hair falling and creating a curtain around his face.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

It was whispered. It sounded so broken, desperate even. The Japanese man snapped his head towards the sound. His vision blurred by tears, even with his contacts on. There they were.

 

Otabek looked torn and afraid. Yuri didn't look any better. He looked devastated and Yuuri trembled. His walls were closing around him and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

The shouts were heard and Yuuri felt himself falling. The door was ripped open as his body fell to the floor with a small “thud”. He could see two pairs of eyes that looked terrified. He couldn't hear where they were saying. Where they calling for him? Why was Yuri crying? Was Otabek crying?

 

_No, no, no, no!_

 

“Yuuri, come on. You have to stay awake. Please, Yuuri. Help is coming, okay? Hey, you need to look at me, Yuuri, baby? Come on, please, Yuuri.”

 

It was Otabek's voice. Yuuri's never heard him sound like that. Who was Yuri yelling for? The last thing he saw was Yuri coming back, still crying and then his world went dark.

 

**Yuuri Katsuki Admitted into Hospital Early This Morning**

 

 

 

> A statement has been issued by Katsuki's agency regarding the issue. Celestino Cialdini spoke on his behalf but there are rumors relating Katsuki's condition to appearance of his ex-husband Victor Nikiforov. When we reached out for a comment, it seemed Nikiforov had no clue either that Katsuki had landed in the hospital. Speculation of their rocky relationship has lasted for over a decade. Many had believed Katsuki had simply been using Nikiforov to further his career. Others believed that Katsuki had been unhappy for a long time, the proof being his songs he released. When the divorce had been announced, Nikiforov had painted his ex-husband as the culprit for their failing marriage. It wouldn't be until Phichit Chulanont came in and shed a little light on their situation.
> 
>  
> 
> Chulanont had captured a private conversation between Nikiforov and Katsuki, which had been released via social media. It in fact showed a completely different picture of Nikiforov and overwhelming support poured in for Katsuki who had enured almost two years of emotional and verbal abuse at the hands of Nikiforov as he refused to sign the divorce papers, believing they could work through their problems. The people demanded Nikiforov be arrested at the time and when security footage was leaked, even the police had stepped in. The footage shows Katsuki being shoved and kicked to the floor as Nikiforov dragged their pet poodle to the threshold of their once shared home.
> 
>  
> 
> We suspect it was Chulanont who leaked the footage, but the fashion icon denied any involvement. Many people demanded Nikiforov to hand over the large poodle from how roughly the animal had been treated in the video and be charged for animal abuse, many of those people also demanded Nikiforov be arrested for assault and battery. At the time the video surfacing, Katsuki had already left New York and when reached for a comment, Katsuki had sent a plea to the public that Nikiforov keep their poodle and assured us that the Russian star never hurt the animal. No comment was made about his well being in the video and again support poured in for the Japanese star.
> 
>  
> 
> But in the early morning at 1:36 AM an ambulance was seen pulling up to “Ciao's”. There are cell phone recordings of them being let in the building and minutes later, Katsuki was seen on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. It is confirmed that Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, close friends with Katsuki were seen leaving the building. They were unable to accompany Katsuki in the ambulance but video clips show them following after. We have reached out for comments but so far there has been no response.
> 
>  

 

**Five Years Ago – LA**

 

“Beka, I want you to meet Yuuri. Yuuri, this my best friend, Beka.”

 

Yuuri stood there, shyly looking towards the towering man. “Hi, um, Otabek? I don't know what you prefer.” The other titled his head curiously at the smaller male. He gave a small nod.

 

“Otabek is fine. Yura gave me that nickname awhile back, I don't expect many people to go by it.” Yuuri didn't seem to relax any and Yuri looked unsure. Otabek had agreed to meet the other after Yuri spent a few months getting to know him. Though it's been half a year, and he was now barely meeting him.

 

“Okay, so Otabek it is. Um, has, Yura told you anything about me?” He question and Yuri rolled his eyes a little. Otabek raised his eyebrow but shook his head.

 

“Other than to disregard what the media says about you.” Yuuri seemed relieved to hear that. Otabek could only figure that the man was afraid of being judged like he has been since the divorce had been announced and finalized. Even though there was very damning evidence suggesting that Yuuri was the real victim. “Even if he hadn't told me, I'm not one to believe everything I see and read.” Again this seemed to reassure Yuuri and Otabek oddly, felt glad.

 

“I told you not to worry. Beka doesn't believe the bullshit.” Yuri said, his chest puffed out in pride in his choice of best friend. Yuuri couldn't help but smile though it was a little strained. “I um, saw that you're dating Mila, right? You two make a beautiful couple.”

 

Otabek was surprised hearing that, since all he ever heard from Yuri was how annoying Mila could be or that he didn't want her over. She had snooped a few times out of boredom but Yuri had caught her trying to get into his room, so now Otabek didn't bring her around as much.

 

“Still waiting for you guys to break up. She's a bitch.” Yuri stated bluntly and Otabek just sighed. Yuuri's face burned and he swatted Yuri's arm lightly. “That's his girlfriend. I know you don't like her but at least pretend!” Otabek couldn't help but snort when he saw his best friend trying to keep from pouting. It was refreshing seeing him act so free, without having to worry about appearances.

 

“Anyways, do you guys want to game or what? Front desk is bringing up the pizza so that's taken care of.” Yuri easily changed the subject and Otabek just shrugged.

 

“Do you have Mario Kart?” Yuuri questioned so innocently, and Otabek watched as Yuri's face started to grow red as he stared at the older male (who was really short compared to their six foot frames). Otabek wanted to take a picture, of the great Yuri, being brought down to his knees by such a simple question.

 

“Yura?” And now Yuri had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders slumping against his body.

 

“Oh my god! Get off! You're so heavy!” Yuuri complained, trying to push Yuri off who only grunted before going dead weight and Otabek couldn't help but startle himself as he laughed at the scene. He laughed even harder as Yuuri fell back on the couch, and Yuri just continued to lay on him.

 

“Gravity, it's too much.” Yuri sounded like he was dying and Yuuri squawked trying to roll him off.

 

“You did the same thing two days ago!”

 

“See it's a problem.”

 

Otabek in the end helped Yuuri get away from the Russian and around twenty minutes later they were all shouting at the TV with controllers in their hands. Only pausing when the pizza arrived. The night was surprisingly one of the best nights Otabek's had. One of many nights that was shared at their place or at Yuuri's.

 

It wasn't surprising when he walked in to the apartment another six months later, to find both Japanese and Russian enjoying a movie. Cuddling on the couch. He hadn't announced his arrival yet and he was going to before he paused watching in slow motion as Yuri tapped Yuuri's cheek playfully, the older male turning his head in confusion and in seconds Yuri had his lips on the mans. He could see how red Yuuri's face was becoming and when they pulled apart he saw how in love Yuri was. But what was surprising was how empty, how jealous, how angry he felt that he didn't have it.

That Mila and him, they didn't even look at each other like that. But really, he wanted to be the one to kiss Yuuri. To hold him like his best friend was doing now. They texted now, versus Yuri using his phone when he broke his own, and their conversations were so easy, light, heartfelt. He knew that Yuri wanted to be more than just a friend, but he just didn't think he would do something so soon after Yuuri had officially signed the divorce papers less than a year ago.

 

He was happy for his best friend, because it seemed Yuuri returned his feelings. But where did that leave him? Would they even want him around anymore? Otabek didn't want to ruin their atmosphere, but he didn't want to leave either. So he walked back silently, to the front door, made noise, opened it and closed it loudly.

 

“Beka, that you?”

 

Yuri called out from the living room, and Otabek walked back towards the room, where he saw there was now a little distance between them. It gave him petty satisfaction.

 

“What are you guys watching?” He questioned, letting his bag drop on the small table behind the couch.

 

“A Dog's Purpose. Yura doesn't want to watch it though. He keeps pausing it because according to him, Potya is sensitive.”

 

Yuri glared and Otabek chuckled. “He's going to cry, we both know it. Hell, we all know it, so why watch it when you know it's going to fuck you up?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Because, it's good crying. Sometimes, crying because you're happy, makes it worth it. You even said so yourself when you cried during Marley and Me.” Now Yuri looked affronted.

 

“You promised you wouldn't say anything!”

 

Jealousy. That's what Otabek felt right then and there.

 

“I wouldn't mind watching the movie. How far along are you guys?” Otabek questioned and Yuuri beamed at him. Otabek swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Barely started actually. Yura kept pausing it so I don't mind starting it over. Have you eaten anything?”

 

Otabek shook his head no and Yuuri stood up with a hum. “I could probably make something real quick if you guys are hungry?” Since Yuuri had been more of a presence in the apartment, their kitchen was usually stocked now a days. Yuri shrugged, a simple “I could eat” was said and Otabek nodded as well.

 

“Same, I'll go shower real quick.” Yuuri nodded and left the two, while Otabek headed to his own bedroom. He paused right as he entered his room, hearing Yuuri's giggles and Yuri's hushed voice. His hands balled up into tight fists. He breathed out slowly, and continued to his bathroom. He left the door open (since Yuri's and his rooms were on opposite ends of the apartment). It took about twenty minutes before he emerged back in the living room. Yuuri was still in the kitchen and Yuri was now dressed in pajamas’s. Otabek himself wore his lounge pants without a shirt.

“Alright, I made some lemon chicken with pasta.” He announced as he brought over two full plates for Otabek and Yuri who took them in thanks. Yuuri went back to grab his and also grabbed three water bottles of water. It was unspoken, but whenever Yuuri was around, they kept the drinking to minimum or none at all. Yuuri had assured them they could drink, they didn't have to worry about him, but they still didn't.

 

“We should probably eat first then start the movie. Anyways, I already know how Yura's day was, how was yours?” Yuuri questioned as he sat on the couch Indian style. Otabek hummed with a small shrug.

 

“It was uneventful. I was at the studio for most of the morning, recorded some sounds, then I was at the gym.”

 

Yuuri looked confused. “I thought you said you were having date night with Mila?” There was a snort from Yuri who was gladly stuffing his face. Yuuri sent a small glare his way. Otabek had once introduced Mila and Yuuri to each other, but when she recognized him as Victor's ex-husband it went terribly wrong. Yuuri didn't hold anything against her, but Otabek had been mortified at her behavior. Yuri had been livid. She had bluntly told him that she worked in with the same agency as Victor and that it was “really shitty what you did to him”. While Yuuri had held his own, it had been clear he had not been ready to hear Victor's name. Otabek had watched Yuuri leave, looking ready to cry, and he had for the first time in their relationship fought with Mila.

 

“I didn't feel like going out. She wanted to go to clubs and I rather stay in.” Yuuri gave a nod of appreciation, understanding not everyone liked to party 24/7.

 

“Well, at least you get to hang out with us then. I'm warning you, I cried at Marley and Me too. It wasn't pretty. Yura said I looked really ugly.” Said man choked on his food, thumping his chest.

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “I was upset when I said that!” He tried to defend himself and Yuuri was holding in a laugh.

 

“Don't worry, Yuuri. I'll defend your honor.” Otabek said sagely and this again caused his heart to quicken when Yuuri let out joyful laugh, his head tossed back as Yuri let out a shout about the “unfairness” of it all.

 

The conversation continued until they were all done eating, soon they had broken out the blankets and pillows and made themselves comfortable on the couch and Yuuri restarted the movie. Not even half way through, and Yuuri was already bawling. Yuri wasn't openly crying but he was sniffling and trying to wipe the tears before the fell. Otabek wasn't immune, he did tear up himself but he was fairing much better than the other two.

 

Potya didn't look amused at all. Safe to say, she was annoyed with all three of them.

 

Perhaps another two weeks passed, and Otabek still wasn't told about the status of the other two's relationship. He knew that Yuri would never hide it from him, but he had to wonder how long they planned to wait to tell him. Though that was currently far from his mind as he sat at the restaurant he was meeting Mila at. When she walked in, there were cameras snapping away at the entrance, but of course security kept them back.

 

She leaned down to give him a kiss but Otabek turned slightly and the kiss ended on his cheek. Mila didn't say anything and just sat down across from him. “Hey, baby. You weren't waiting long right?” She questioned with a sweet smile that use to make Otabek smile back. But he just stared at her a small frown on his face.

 

“Not long. Why couldn't I meet you at your place? I told I wanted to talk to you in private.” This seemed to make Mile smile even brighter and Otabek was just confused on her reactions.

 

“I mean, being in public wouldn't be better? My place is being re decorated, so I felt like this would be fine.” She easily excused. Otabek inwardly sighed.

 

“Alright, well, I did want to speak with you. About our relationship.” He stated and again Mile seemed so excited.

 

“We've been together for a little over a year now.” He started and Mile nodded in encouragement.

 

“I know we don't really fight, but we haven't really been happy with each other since meeting Yuuri. But I know we've moved passed that, things still haven't really been the same.” He was beating around the bush, he knew he was. So with a deep sigh, he got the words out the same as Mila shouted.

 

“I want to break up.”

 

“Of course, I'll marry you!”

 

There was silence. Otabek stunned at the fact that Mila thought he was proposing. Mila humiliated and stunned that Otabek was breaking up with her. Mila broke the silence first.

 

“...you're kidding. You want to break up? With me? You want to break up with me?” She repeated the words her eyes wide with shock as Otabek nodded.

 

“I don't love you. I know I did like you enough to start the relationship, but love is something I've never felt.”

 

Mila said nothing, for several painfully awkward moments they sat there and then Mila stood up abruptly and tossed her full glass of water at Otabek who stood up quickly from the coldness of it.

She left without a word and Otabek was more annoyed his clothes were wet. The only thing he could do was leave, well pay for the waters first then leave, and head to the apartment so he could change.

 

When he entered, the first thing he saw was Yuuri pop his head out from the kitchen, his eyes wide with concern.

 

“Someone recorded what happened...it's all over social media. Are you okay?”

 

Otabek sighed. “It's only water. Give me a second, I need to change.” He tossed his wet clothes in the bathroom, took a towel and patted himself down. He grabbed fresh clothes before heading back out.

 

“Where's Yura?” He questioned, as he looked in the fridge for food, he hadn't gotten to eat anything for lunch.

 

“He's at the studio. Are you sure your okay?” Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

 

Now this had Yuuri looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, you're serious. Otabek, you just broke up with your girlfriend. You guys been together for over a year! Honestly, I'd think you ask her to marry her not break up with her.” Yuuri sounded genuinely confused.

 

“I didn't love her. I liked her enough, but I never fell in love with her. I told her as much at the restaurant. I actually wanted to talk to her in private to avoid the public but she had other plans.” Otabek missed how Yuuri's shoulders slumped and his eyes dimmed hearing him.

 

“Couldn't you have...given her more of a warning that you wanted to end things? I know she wasn't the nicest person around, but still, she's probably hurt.”

 

Otabek gave an annoyed 'tsk'.

 

“What more of warning could I have given? We haven't been hanging out for the past weeks, all she ever talks about is whatever drama she hears. She just wasn't right for me. There isn't any other way to warn someone that the relationship is over.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Otabek didn't bother looking at Yuuri. Instead he grabbed some fruit and headed back to his room. He didn't even hear when Yuuri left. Instead a few hours later, Yuri stormed into the apartment.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri are you here?!” Otabek left the safety of his room and followed the sound of his voice.

 

“Beka! Have you seen Yuuri? He isn't answering his phone or his texts.” Yuri looked flustered and worried.

 

Otabek looked surprised. “I thought he was still here. I didn't hear him leave.”

 

Now this got Yuri's attention.

 

“So he was here, how long ago was that?”

 

“Maybe five hours ago? I had just come back from breaking up with...Mila.” It dawned on Otabek the words he had said. Yuri was looking at him still and Otabek felt the guilt smashing into his entire body in waves. He explained to the man what he said that could have set Yuuri off.

 

“Beka...are you fucking kidding me right now? You...I can't believe you.” Yuri had his head in his hands as processed the news.

 

Otabek felt angry. “Me?! What about you? You still haven't told me about your relationship with him! I saw you two kissing, Yuri!”

 

Now Yuri looked angry.

 

“We aren't anything official you fucking idiot! He just went through hell with my fucking cousin, it's too soon for him to just move on! But I told him I would take anything he gave me because I'm willing to wait. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want you to feel left out you fucking asshole!”

 

The tension was thick but it was broken with Yuri's phone rang. The man scrambled to answer it.

 

“Did you find him?” He asked his entire demeanor changed when the other person spoke.

 

“Thank God. Okay, yeah. I'm on my way.”

 

Yuri glared at Otabek. “No, I'll be coming by myself.” Once he ended the phone call, he got a text message soon after with where Yuuri was.

 

“That was Phichit. He found him.” Otabek felt helpless.

 

“Yura, I-”

 

“No. Just don't. Just...don't. I need to go make sure he's okay. When he's ready to see you, I'll let you know.”

 

Otabek watched as Yuri left the apartment. The next time he heard from either male was two days later. Yuri had texted him, asking if he could come over after he was done for the day. He sent a reply instantly. It was Yuuri's place, so as soon as he was done for the day, he told the driver the address. He hesitated, but once he got to the right floor, he knocked. Phichit flung the door open, seeing it was Otabek. He gave a strained smile.

 

“Before you start blaming yourself, it's not your fault. He can't help it sometimes.” Otabek knew about Yuuri's mental health and that he was still struggling. But what he said triggered his episode, it was hard not to blame himself for it.

 

“Yurio is with him now. They are in the bedroom.” Phichit instructed and Otabek thanked him. He headed inside and towards Yuuri's bedroom, the door was left open and there he saw Yuuri, sitting miserably in the middle of the bed with Yuri comforting him.

 

“Beka.”

 

Otabek cringed at his tone. He could tell Yuri was less angry, but still upset.

 

“I'm going to leave you two alone. Talk okay?” He pressed a quick kiss to Yuri's forehead before getting off the bed and heading towards the, pausing next to Otabek. “Fix it.” He said before he closed the door. Otabek stood there awkwardly, before moving to sit on the bed.

 

“...Yuuri, I'm sorry. I was, am an asshole for how I handled it. I just didn't want to admit you were right. About giving Mila some sort of warning that things weren't going to work out.” He searched Yuuri's face for some sort of sign that he was listening. He continued on, knowing the fear Yuuri had.

 

“I know about you and Yura.” There was a twitch, Otabek knew then that Yuuri was listening.

 

“I know you told him not to say anything because of me. I didn't realize you were trying to keep me from feeling weird around you guys. I was angry at you guys. I took it out an on you instead of talking. Yuuri, you're special to me. What I had with Mila, how I treated her, it wasn't right, but I can promise you, I won't hurt you like I did her. I don't think I can take you disappearing again.”

 

There was another twitch, Yuuri was looking down to his lap covered in blankets.

 

“...you aren't going to throw me away?”

 

Otabek never felt more of an asshole like he did now.

 

“No. I would never just throw you away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I gave you the impression that I would.”

 

Yuuri was in his arms in seconds, Otabek holding him tightly as the man shook, crying into his shirt.

 

“D-Don't e-ever be like him. P-Please don't ever be like him.” Yuuri cried and Otabek shut his eyes tightly.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He whispered rocking the man gently. He didn't know how long it was, but after awhile, Yuuri was asleep. Otabek made sure he was comfortable before leaving the room, closing the door silently. Phichit and Yuri were in the living room, the TV on. When they spotted Otabek, Phichit got up, to make them some tea, and Otabek sat down on one of the couches.

 

Yuri took his eyes off his phone looking at his best friend, his face unreadable.

 

“We have a lot to talk about. Don't we, Beka?”

 

They both knew, that right then and there their relationship was changing.

 

“Yes. Yeah, we do, Yura.”

 

 

 

“ _You know, a long time ago, I was nervous about going into fashion. I know, look at me. I didn't like posting when Instagram first came out. Scared that no one would like them. Didn't really know how to use Twitter or Facebook. But then I met my soul mate and he gave me the confidence to say, fuck it, and do what I want. I owe a lot to him. I owe my life to him. Without him, I wouldn't be the man standing here today. He was never a fighter to begin with, but I think that's why God had us meet. Because I will fight for him until the day I die. When you find someone like that, your soul mate, romantically or plantonically, it doesn't matter, you're going to want to fight for them no matter what. I am lucky to have find mine so young. So for everyone out there who is still looking or if you already found them, then fight for them. Be there for them. Be the best version of yourself for them. Because you never know when they're going to need you or when you're going to need them.”_

 

**-Phichit Chulanont**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Years Ago – LA**

 

 

It's been a few months now, entering a new year. Yuri and Otabek had been at awkward standings since then. It wasn't on purpose. None of it was. Yuri wanted to have their friendship go back to how it was, and he honestly believed they could. But Otabek needed time for himself to figure out what he wanted. Yuuri had come around less and less because even he could feel something was off between the two but they didn't tell him anything. It was frustrating that all three could no longer hang out and be themselves. Phichit had left back to Thailand two months ago, but even he noted the change and was confused and had tried to talk to Yuri about it (since he wasn't that close with Otabek). But again, it got them no where.

 

This week, Yuri was sent over to England. His PA deciding he needed to include them in their fan base, which is true, they had fans all over the world. But it gave them breathing room. Otabek seriously considered finding his own place but at the same time, he couldn't just up and leave. Yuri didn't deserve that. He looked down his phone, seeing Yuuri's text. He hadn't meant to ignore it, he had been busy, but he usually didn't wait an hour to respond.

 

Knowing a text would upset the Japanese male, he began to call him. When the phone was picked up, he was confused at first. There was loud music playing the background and muffled shouts.

 

“I said no!” He knew Yuuri's voice. He tensed as the call continued. “Yuuri?” He tried, perhaps the man had answered on purpose? There was no response back other than rustling sounds.

 

“G-Get off of me!” Otabek could hear the struggle happening and now Otabek was starting to panic. The call was disconnected. He tried calling back but it was sent to voice mail. His heart was racing as he tried to call around to see if anyone knew where Yuuri was. When he got nothing he called Yuri simply out of desperation.

 

“Beka, it's fucking three in the morn-”

 

“Do you know where Yuuri is?”

 

His tone had Yuri pausing. “He and a few other dancers were called to dance at some club. Why?” That explained the loud music. “Do you know which one?” Again this made the Russian on the other end start getting nervous.

 

“Some club called Gravity. Beka, what the fuck is going on?”

 

“I tried calling him, he texted me an hour ago, but I didn't get a chance to respond. He picked up but he was arguing with someone, telling them no and to get off of him and the line went dead. He isn't picking up anymore, and his phone goes straight to voice mail.” There was sharp inhale. Otabek was already grabbing his helmet, not having time to call their driver.

 

He was jogging out of the apartment, to get to the private garage.

 

“Where the fuck are his body guards?!” Yuri hissed out now wide awake and kicking his PA awake. “Get the fuck up, call the club where Yuuri's at then call the fucking police.” Otabek would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious.

“I'm already at the garage. I'll call you as soon as I get to him.” They hung up and Otabek once again tried to call Yuuri. When he got no answer, he was shoving the phone in his jacket, helmet on and the bike roared to life. In no time he was driving. Gravity, was about thirty minutes out and Otabek wanted to make it there in half the time. He made it twenty minutes instead. He parked his bike right near the entrance. The bouncer was already yelling at him, but as soon as Otabek took off his helmet he glared sharply at the man. They were about the same size but he didn't care.

 

“I'm going in.” Was all he said and with his helmet and keys pushed passed him and into the club. He was blinded for a moment by the lights, but he took his cell phone out and called Yuri who answered on the first ring.

 

“Ji is there too, he said he saw Yuuri going towards the back of the club, but he was fighting with some asshole.”

 

Otabek bulldozed his way through the crowd. He knew security would probably be called because of him but he didn't care. The music grew less the more he ventured in the back.

 

“I said stop it! Let me go! I don't want this!”

 

Otabek heard Yuuri, and he picked up the pace. “Is that him?” Yuri questioned, and Otabek grunted. There were several doors, in the narrow hallway. “Hold on.” He was trying to listen and when he heard a thud, then a cry of pain, he practically ran to the last door. With his entire body he slammed himself into the door and it gave way. What he saw, made him see red.

 

“Beka, what the fuck is going on?!” Yuri's voice was now heard in the distant as Otabek dropped his phone and without remorse threw his helmet at the man who had Yuuri pinned on the ground. That didn't stop Otabek from grabbing him, tossing him to the side, and began to slam his fists into his face. Yuri was shouting now. Otabek didn't stop until Yuuri wrapped his arms around his leg crying, his face bloody.

 

“Stop! Stop it! Y-You're g-going to kill him!”

 

Then it turned into chaos. Security rushed in, the scene was not pretty. Yuuri was pulled off Otabek, literally kicking and screaming, Otabek already running on flight or fight, saw this as a threat and turned his sights on the men holding Yuuri. It took three of them to restrain him. The guy who had assaulted Yuuri already out cold.

 

“Let him go! You're hurting him!” Yuuri demanded still struggling to get away from the men.

 

The other dancers had been looking for Yuuri when the noticed him missing. So when Guang Hong had stated he saw him, they had all been rushing back.

 

“Yuuri!” There were several cries when they saw the state of their friend. Security kept them back and there were cries of anger.

 

“He's contracted to dancer here! You're fucking security let him get hurt on the job!” One of the girls there shouted and then finally his body guards showed up. Which then turned into even more of a mess.

 

“You're fucking jobs is to make sure this shit doesn't happen to him!” Otabek growled in anger, as he stayed pinned to the floor. Police had been called and of course paparazzi was there in no time.

 

Otabek was handcuffed and now standing by one of the police cars. They were asking him questions as cameras went off. Two ambulances were called and the man who had assaulted Yuuri had been hand cuffed to the stretcher. Yuuri sat in the other ambulance, with several officers and a EMT. They had recovered Otabek's helmet and cell phone. The other dancers were also out there being questioned. It wasn't until Otabek smashed his head into the officers did things once again get out of hand.

 

“Fuck off! Just because you read or see shit on media doesn't mean he deserves to get assaulted you sick fuck! The last time I fucking checked, when someone says no, it means no! Piss off you self righteous homophobic piece of shit!”

 

Of course all of these was captured by the paparazzi. Otabek was then of course officially arrested and hauled off. Yuuri was taken to the hospital and the other guy right behind him. This was the shit storm, Yuri came back too when he cut his trip short. Lawyers were involved (no one wanted this to go to court), Otabek had no problem making his demands and because all of this was caught on camera, the police department couldn't “excuse” their way from how the officer who was questioning Otabek treated Yuuri, or more like how he spoke about him.

 

“You want people to think the police department hates gays? Lesbians? Transgender? Let's go ahead and take it to court then. We have undeniable proof. Your officer, implied that Mr. Katsuki deserved to be sexually assaulted because according to your officer, men can't be raped. That because he is a man and celebrity, other people are entitled to take what they want. Let's not even mention that your officer, accused Mr. Katsuki having one to many and brought this on himself when his alcohol levels proved he didn't drink one single ounce of alcohol. The club themselves are also under fire along with the body guards who were suppose to protect our clients. Would you like me to continue or do we have an agreement?”

 

Their lawyer was a fucking shark. Yuri, Otabek, and Yuuri sat in those meetings. Listening as the other lawyers tried to argue but it got no where. The paparazzi worked in their favor this time around. Settlements were reached, the man, Jason Miram, who assaulted Yuuri, was held without bail and would await a court date. Just like Ivan, they were going to make sure they ruined Jason's life.

 

All this though took time. An entire month went by as all this was handled and settled. The three were put on temporary hiatus by Celestino which only meant they could do any interviews or talk shows because it was an active case. But they could still release songs and or for Yuuri's case, sing and dance.

 

“I want to know what's going on. Between the two of you. Don't tell me nothing because I know that's a lie.” Yuuri had barged into their apartment one evening, hair messed up, mask dangling from his face, sweats and a hoodie. No one would be able to tell it was him and most likely he took a cab since he had an odd smell about him, that was very present in cabs. Otabek was mid eating and Yuri had come out to grab something for himself when Yuuri had come in.

 

“...didn't you fall on your leg this morning?” Yuri questioned, knowing Yuuri had sent him a picture of him sitting on the floor with ice pack wrapped around his leg. Yuuri glared at him his face coloring.

 

“That doesn't matter. Tell me whats going on.” He demanded and sure enough when he moved there was a slight limp. Otabek stood and scooped the man up who protested that he was fine. They all moved to the living room and Yuuri had ice on his leg once again.

“Are you guys going to tell me why you two have been weird with each other?” Again his demand would be heard.

 

Yuri sighed, his form slumping as he ran his hands across his face, now looking tired. Otabek didn't look any better.

 

“He loves you.” Yuri stated and Otabek glared at him. Yuri glared back. “What? It's fucking true.” He snapped.

 

Yuuri looked startled. “...I'm sorry. What?” He looked to Otabek and the man rubbed his hands together nervously.

 

“I love you. I love you the same way Yuri loves you. I...didn't say or at least I didn't plan on saying anything because you two have something going on and I didn't want to get in the middle of it.” He explained and Yuuri just looked lost. He didn't know what to do, at least they all had that in common.

 

“...Yura, is this why you stopped kissing me?” Now that was news to Otabek.

 

“You stopped kissing him?” He questioned, eyes wide with surprise. Yuri looked pissed off, his arms crossed in front of him.

 

“I couldn't okay? Beka you're my best friend, you've been there this entire time and when you told me the truth, about how you felt, I felt guilty as shit every time I kissed him. Yuuri, I didn't want to stop, I seriously could kiss you all fucking day, but I couldn't do that to Beka. I love you, Yuuri. I know, you aren't ready for a relationship but I don't know...I don't know how I'm suppose to be ready when my best friend is in love with you and I want him to be happy too.”

 

Shit, was Yuri crying? Otabek didn't know just how much their talk had affected Yuri.

 

“I...I'll be fine, Yura. I didn't think...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to end up this way.” Otabek didn't know what else to say and Yuuri just looked caught in the middle. Though at Otabek's words he snapped out of it. He scowled.

 

“Obviously you're not going to be fine. It's been months, Otabek! The only reason you two spoke at all this month was because of what happened at Gravity. That's not okay! It's not healthy!”

 

“Because you know what's healthy for us all of a sudden?”

 

The words left Yuri's mouth without a thought and the silence was deafening.

 

“...fuck. Yuuri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

 

“Yes you did. You...you always say what you mean when you're angry.” Yuuri's face was blank as he stared off to a wall now. Otabek wanted to reach out, to comfort him, but he knew Yuuri didn't want to be touched right now.

 

“I'm not...I can't be the reason why you two aren't close anymore. I won't do it. I won't be that person.” Yuuri's words sounded so resolute. There was sudden fear slowly making it's way in as the man began to take off the ice packs and letting his sweats slide down. He stood up carefully, with purpose as he limped towards the door.

 

“Yuuri, where are you going?” Yuri questioned following him closely, his hand shooting out to grab his arm when he got no reply.

 

“What are you going to do?” Otabek asked now standing as well and near the pair. Yuuri shook off Yuri's hand. “Celestino says we have at least two weeks left of this hiatus. I'm going to take this as an opportunity and get away for a while.” The explanation did nothing to lesson the fear.

 

“Where?” Yuri demanded and the raven haired male just smiled. Otabek watched, unable to talk as Yuuri spoke and then left the apartment, leaving the two stunned.

 

“Don't look for me.”

 

 

**Eight Years Ago – New York**

 

 

“Yuuriiiiiiiii!” Came the whining of Victor who carried more boxes inside their new home. “How much more do I have to carry?” More whining came and Yuuri popped his head from their bedroom.

 

“How was the one who wanted to move into a new place?” Came his question with a raised eyebrow. Victor pouted as he put the box he was carrying down in their new living room. The moving guys having brought in their furniture. “It's closer to your school and closer to the agency! It was a smart decision!” He defended, plopping down on the couch, draping himself over the cushions.

 

“Vitya, our old place was fine. It was quiet too.” They were now living in the heart of New York. While it was true it was closer to both his college and Victor's agency, he had liked the simple apartment they had.

 

“I'm a rising start, Yuuri. If we stayed there, too many people would know we live there. Plus, your name is getting out there too.” Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at Victor's dramatics.

 

“Don't forget, we have to get Makkachin from the doggy day care.” Yuuri reminded, their dog now almost two years old. Victor had gifted with the poodle puppy when he turned 17 as a birthday gift. Victor gave another dramatic sigh. His phone went off though and Yuuri tensed. Victor looked confused but answered it seeing it was Yakov. Right on cue, the man started whining about it being his day off since he was moving. On the line, Yuuri clearly heard Yakov tell him that Yuuri could do it himself. Victor looked upset, responding back that they were married and he was the one who wanted them to move. Yuuri's heart swelled hearing his now husband defend him yet again against Yakov.

 

When they got off the phone Victor just turned off his cell phone with a grin. “No problems.” He reassured but Yuuri knew better. He just giggled, moving over and pressing a kick kiss to Victor's mouth before pulling away, Victor's hands already trying to grope his ass. At his pulling away, Victor pouted.

 

“My Yuuri is so mean to me.” Again there was more laughter, before the two got the last of the boxes and then headed out to collect their poodle.

 

It took them the whole night after coming back to get their apartment semi livable. It wouldn't be another week, until it was complete. Yuuri was cooking when the door open and closed, an upset Victor coming in, instantly gluing himself to Yuuri's side.

 

“Vitya, what's wrong?” He paused in his cooking, to comfort his husband.

 

“I ruined a shoot. One of the models, she kept trying to put her hands on my thighs, and no one told her to do that. I got mad and told her to stop touching me. She got mad and stormed off from the set and the entire thing got moved to another day, she's the lead model and she's demanding that I be replaced.”

 

Yuuri could tell Victor was really upset about this. The man's voice cracking a bit from how much it was bothering him.

 

“It's bad enough they make me remove my ring, I don't want anyone who isn't my Yuuri touching me when they aren't told to.” He squeezed Yuuri even closer to him. Again Yuuri felt his heart swell.

 

“Vitya, the love of my life, the ever so dramatic man that I married, the man who was brought to tears because Makkachin sneezed for the first time and you felt blessed,” Victors face pinked and Yuuri laughed, pressing kisses all over his face.

 

“People are going to push boundaries, they are going to do things you don't like done. I know you're worried that I'm going to see it and think you're cheating, but believe me, I know you. I know you'd never cheat. I told you I understood about your wedding ring. So I understand now that yes, what she did was not called for, but your job, as an up and coming model, is to make sure she doesn't win. If she wants you to be replaced, then you demand her to replaced right back and if they ask why, you tell them, because she can't keep her hands to herself. It will embarrass her and she's going to have to prove why she's lead model in the first place. So, what are you going to do first thing tomorrow morning?”

 

Yuuri questioned, smiling up to his husband who was sniffling.

 

“I'm going to demand she's replaced with someone more respectable.” Yuuri pressed another kiss to his face.

 

“Don't let people bully you okay? In no time, you're going to be more famous than her and everyone else.”

 

Victor in turn began to shower Yuuri in kisses. “I don't deserve you! I love you so freaking much.” Victor continued on as Yuuri laughed, catching Makkachin's attention. The poodle started bouncing around in excitement wanting in on the action. The two shared another laugh and Victor picked up the poodle with a grunt and began to dance in the kitchen. Makkachin covering Victor's face with slobber.

 

“Go shower and I'll have dinner ready soon.” Yuuri shooed Victor out of the kitchen with Makkachin. The younger of the two, turned on the small radio he kept in the kitchen to listen to music.

 

“Next on is Kings and Queens by Altin and Plisetsky. Can you guys believe they are barely legal and already this popular?” There was laughter from the radio and soon the song began to play. Yuuri had to admit the song was good. Sure it wasn't pop, but it had a nice tune to it. It made him start singing along as he finished up dinner. The song was ending but the radio was abruptly cut off. Yuuri turned his head confused, and saw Victor had come in, freshly showered standing close.

“Why'd you turn it off?” Yuuri questioned trying not to pout. “I was singing along you know.”

 

Victor had an odd expression on his face before he gave his heart shaped smile. “I rather hear you sing than that noise. Or maybe, should I sing for you?” Victor looked excited now and Yuuri quickly forgot about the expression on his face as he laughed shaking his head.

 

“Please don't! Vitya, you're gorgeous and can act with the best of them, but love, you can't sing.” Victor looked offended, his hand on his chest and mouth open in mocked gasp.

 

“My. Own. Husband.” He shocked whispered, as if he caught Yuuri doing something he shouldn't have. Yuuri rolled his eyes, a smile on his face and Victor was now clinging on him, whining out his name.

 

“I can sing! Maybe not like you, but I can sing!” Yuuri sighed, before patting his head.

 

“Okay, okay. Go ahead, sing something for me then.” Victor sprung back up beaming. He cleared his throat, and for dramatics took a sip of water to make sure his throat was smooth (“of course” - Yuuri) and then he began to sing. It wasn't terrible per say, but when he started on the high notes, it was then Makkachin started howling and Yuuri couldn't stop the laughter that escaped when once again Victor was clutching at his naked chest and looking at Makkachin.

 

“My. Own. Son.” Yuuri couldn't stop laughing, and some point his stomach started to hurt with how much he laughed. Victor sat there, pout on his face, before moving to grab Yuuri's phone and calling Phichit who picked up with a tired “hello”.

 

“You need to tell your best friend, my husband, to stop laughing at me.” Phichit asked why Yuuri was laughing at him.

 

“I tried to serenade the love of my life with a song, but then Makka-” He was instantly cut off by Phichit's laughter and his face turned red.

 

“It's not funny!”

 

“O-Oh my god.” Phichit wheezed out and Victor hung up on him. Phichit called back not even a second later, Victor answered it and was greeted by Phichit's laughing, yet again. Victor hung up on Phichit two more times and Yuuri finally stopped laughing. Victor sulked throughout dinner, even sulked when he went to take Makkachin for his walk, and when he came back, Yuuri decided to make sure Victor knew they didn't mean to really hurt his feelings. So he apologized and if you asked Victor, he fully forgave him after Yuuri showed him just how sorry he was.

 

Wink. Wink. Nudge, nudge.

 

 

Another month passed, and Victor came home a little later than usual. Yuuri already knowing he had to make an appearance at some club for a model's birthday. It was a hosted event so it was almost obligatory that Victor had to go. When he stumbled in past 3AM, Yuuri woke up to help him get to bed. He was tired too, but when he got a good look at Victor's eyes, he was more awake than before.

 

“Vitya, are you okay?” The man's pupils were blown, and Victor was giggling like a school girl.

 

“Of course! I had so much fun! I wish you were able to go!” He shouted, causing Yuuri to wince from the volume. Yuuri knew something wasn't right.

 

“Vitya, what did you take?” He asked, fearing the answer and when Victor answered Yuuri didn't know how to feel.

 

“Some of the models gave me some white pill. Said it make it more fun. I was so bored my Yuuriiiiii!” Again Victor was shouting and Yuuri watched as Victor stumbled to the bathroom and then vomit all over the floor. His long hair, thankfully, put in a pony tail. It took two hours for Yuuri to get Victor to bed and clean up the vomit. But even then, all he could do was crawl back in bed and rest against the head board, his thoughts racing. None of it was good.

 

When morning finally came, Victor had slept until 11AM, Yuuri didn't have classes that day so he was able to keep watch over him. Victor dragged himself to the bathroom to shower and once he was done headed straight for the kitchen, inhaling water and taking two aspirin. He saw Yuuri on the couch, watching TV, petting Makkachin. He smiled before heading over to them, moving to kiss Yuuri but the man turned his head.

 

“Yuuri?” He looked confused and Yuuri looked angry.

 

“What did you do last night, Victor?”

 

Again, Victor looked confused. “I went to the party. I told you.” Yuuri still looked angry but now he also looked ready to cry.

 

“What did you do at the party?” Victor tried to recall. He was drinking quit a bit, bored out of his mind and Chris had left earlier, leaving him alone. Mila not even old enough to drink so she hadn't been allowed to go. He remembered taking something from another model, and then everything got hazy. Victor shook his head.

 

“I drank, but I don't remember how I got home.” This time Yuuri stood up as if Victor burned up.

 

“You took drugs, Victor! You came home, your pupils fucking blown, and you told me that you took a white pill because you were bored!” Victor paled. It wasn't his first time getting high (weed being very present in his college days) but he had never taken pills that gave him black outs. He hadn't told Yuuri that though.

 

“How could you? Victor, what if you something happened to you?! How could you think taking drugs was ever okay?” Yuuri was pleading for an answer and Victor didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to handle the situation. So got mad.

 

“Nothing happened to me! So what if I took one fucking pill? I didn't die did I? Just because I don't take pills like you do, doesn't make me a bad person!” Victor semi-shouted, referring to Yuuri's bipolar medication. He watched as Yuuri recoiled at his words. It gave Victor some satisfaction that he could get Yuuri to ignore his slip-up by focusing on his own issues.

 

“I-I'm not saying you're a bad person! I'm saying it's dangerous. Something could have happened to you.” Victor scowled and it didn't help that Yuuri was watching the music video for Kings and Queens. It pissed him off even more that his own cousin, a selfish brat, made it before him and he was already making a name for himself. The fact that his own husband was singing to his songs, watching his music videos, favoring the younger male over him, it pushed him over the edge. So with the glass of water he threw it towards the TV, smashing against the screen the water splashing ever. Makkachin began barking loudly, as the TV instantly died and sparked.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri pulled Makkachin away from the area as Victor then threw the radio from the kitchen towards the TV causing the screen to crack even further.

 

“What is wrong with you!?” Yuuri shouted and Victor whirled around, shoving the other male.

 

“Me? What's wrong with me? You! What the fuck is wrong with me, is you! All you do is bitch! I'm having fun for once and you're trying to make me seem like the bad guy! Story fucking worrying over something so small! I told you I didn't want you listening to that shit!” Yuuri didn't know what to do. Victor had destroyed their TV and now there was broken glass everywhere. His radio also suffering the same fate. He didn't even know what Victor was talking about music wise but Yuuri just stared, wide eyed and semi-afraid of what Victor was going to do next.

 

“Clean it up. I'm going to work.” Victor shoved past Yuuri to their bedroom to grab his shoes and coat. His cell phone in hand and slammed the door on his way out. That night, Victor came home with flowers. He saw the TV had been removed, the carpet had been cleaned and a new radio in the kitchen.

 

“...Yuuri?”

 

Makkchin answered for him, a “boof” coming from the den. There he found Yuuri curled up on one of the couches reading a book. He barely looked at Victor and the man was instantly on his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my Yuuri. I shouldn't gave gotten angry like that.” The apology left his lips and all Yuuri could do was tense under his arms. “I'll make sure to replace the TV soon. Please, say you forgive me? I'm your Vitya remember?” Victor felt Yuuri slowly relax and soon felt a hand in his hair.

 

“I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I was just scared.”

 

Victor felt a small smile on his lips. “I know you were. I promise, I won't do something like that again. I love you so much.” He leaned up to press kisses on his husbands face and Yuuri let out a small giggle. Their world was right again. At least for a while. As weeks went by, Victor began to come home in the same state as he did the first time. Yuuri stopped fighting him when Victor had lost his temper when Yuuri didn't wake up to greet him. Yuuri had a black eye for two weeks and Victor flooded their apartment with flowers and gifts.

 

The medicine cabnet in their bathroom began to slowly fill up with more prescriptions, low dosages, and some store brand pain medication. Creams to help discolorations and concealer. If Victor saw it, he didn't say anything.

 

 

“ _A lot of people don't understand that just because you love someone, doesn't mean it's healthy. Too many people, especially teenagers, don't understand that relationships can be toxic. It starts out small at first. No one suspects a thing. Gradually it grows worse and it feels like they can't get out or they are under the illusion that it will be the last time. That their so called love will make it all better. But it doesn't. The more it continues the more severe it becomes. It's even more devastating when the abused protect their abuser. Because no one will know. No one can step in and say it's wrong. Better yet, no one will tell the abused that it isn't right. They will think it's the norm. It's usually the ones who find it hard to love themselves who are falling victim. Straight, gay, lesbian, what have you, it doesn't matter. It can happen to anyone. If you see something, or you think a friend or family member is in this situation, say something. Because chances are, they won't help themselves until it's too late.”_

 

- **Lilia Baranovskaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Years Ago – LA**

 

“Are you still eating the pickle salt? Yuuri!” The blonde Russian watched as his boyfriend picked up the Twangerz aka pickle salt and pour some in his mouth. He made a disgusted face and Yuuri just beamed at him. It was only a few months ago, Leo (an up and coming Mexican singer) had introduced Yuuri to his world of odd foods (at least to Yuri it was). One being the damn pickle salt that Yuuri had become addicted to. Leo said it could be used for pickles, it made it taste pretty good, but at the same time you could just eat by itself and Yuuri decided he liked both but he favored it without pickles. So now, going week three of seeing Yuuri and the damn candy (which is what Yuri was calling it because Yuuri ate it like candy).

 

“Leo invited us to go to his mom restaurant. Said it's very authentic so we will get to taste a bit of Mexico.”

 

Yuri scowled.

 

“He was born in America!”

 

Yuuri waved his hand at his statement. “His parents and grandparents are from Mexico, so it counts.” They were at Yuuri's apartment. The two were playing on Yuuri's Xbox waiting for Otabek to come over. He had other gaming systems but they enjoyed the zombie and shooting games he had collected. Well, more like Phichit had collected for him.

 

“Ugh, fucking zombie.” Yuri threw his controller down as he watched his character die, yet again on TV. Yuuri snickered but then gave an “aw, fuck” when he died minutes after from an ambush. Yuri snorted. Perhaps an hour later Otabek finally walked through the door and the two were now watching random animes. He raised an eyebrow at their positions. Yuuri was upside on the couch and Yuri was propped against the cushions with his legs thrown over Yuuri's stomach. He just raised his hand showing he brought food.

 

Now they were all crowded around the coffee table sitting on the floor with the food spread around so they could all grab what they wanted.

 

“How was your photo shoot?” Yuuri questioned, popping some chicken in his mouth. Otabek cringed. He hated having to do them very much liking staying behind the scenes.

 

“It was fine until they said Mila would be the female model.” Now that got both Russian and Japanese's attention. “You okay?” Yuri questioned knowing the whole Mila topic was a sore subject for all of them.

 

“I'm fine. I was more annoyed than anything. She informed me about her very involved boyfriend. I think a hockey player? I wasn't listening. Then she got upset that I wasn't giving her attention, and it ended with her throwing her six inch heels at me.”

 

Yuuri winced. “Of course that fucking hag would try to make you jealous. Probably got recorded too. Media is still media.” Yuri muttered with a roll of his eyes. His standing with Mila was still poor. He just didn't like her.

 

“If that gets out and her boyfriend sees it, I doubt they're going to stay together. No one likes coming in second and that's how Mila is making it look like.” Yuuri sighed, having tried to get along with the model and when he tried to reach out to her when Otabek broke up with him, she said a few choice words that included “slut” “man whore” “bitch” and a few others that Yuuri didn't want to repeat. After that call he felt they were never going to get along so he just gave up. Otabek just shrugged.

 

“I pointed out she shouldn't be upset if she was really in love with her boyfriend. I shouldn't matter. That's when her shoe came flying at me.” Which was true. If Mila really did love her current boyfriend, she shouldn't have thrown a tantrum when Otabek didn't give her his attention. Now that was going to bite her in the ass when it got out.

 

Four days later. It came back to bite Otabek in the ass.

 

He stared at the gossip magazines. It had old pictures of him and Mila going out on dates and course stills from the video that had gotten out when Mila threw her shoe at him.

 

“Well, this is unfortunate.” Lila Baranovskaya, their PR and dance instructor stated.

 

“It looks like the now ex boyfriend, is claiming that you and his darling Mila were still seeing each other after the public break up. Mila is of course denying it but stating you've contacted her a few times to try and win her back and she's been quoted that she's rejected you numerous times.”

 

Otabek sighed.

 

“So he's the scape goat? Mila fucks up, so tries to pin all this shit on Beka?” Oh, yes. Yuri had tagged along after finding the magazines in the first place. Lilia pursed her lips.

 

“She is nothing but a low rated model. How she became popular still makes me curious. Her looks are nothing special and the make up only makes her look like a two bit whore.”

 

Yuri hummed in approval.

 

“We'll get a statement out. Otabek, I will have you explain yourself the situation on Leroy's show.” Great, more on screen time that he didn't want. Plus they only met the man a few times. His only saving grace is that his fiance, Isabella, worked with Yuuri and the woman adored him. Plus the whole supporting #katsukiyuuri when the videos came out publicly.

 

“We should bring someone else on. To strengthen his claims. Who else would corroborate your side?” Lilia questioned and Otabek didn't even have to think.

 

“Yura and Yuuri. But they are always with me. I'd think if we were to look for someone besides them it would be Phichit.”

 

“The Thai fashion designer?” Otabek nodded.

 

“He's best friends with Yuuri. So of course he'd spend time with us too.” Lilia hummed, nodding.

 

“See if you can get him to agree.” Otabek was about to nod when Yuri piped up.

 

“Already texted him. He's already in LA, landed this morning, but he said he's willing. Just give us a date and he'll be there.” Now this surprised Lilia. She had worked with both boys from the second they arrived in LA. It was hard at first, she almost gave up on them, but she was Lilia Baranovskaya, she didn't fail a goddamn thing. But she knew they hardly had any friends other than each other. But seeing them interact more and more, it made her pleasantly happy. They were starting to trust others and she knew it was hard with their industry.

 

“I'll set it up for next week.”

 

Now, no one ever warned Lilia just how eccentric Phichit was (is). So when the interview came out a few days after. She wished she had met the Thai man first.

 

**(Interview)**

 

Otabek waited as “JJ” got in and warmed up the crowd. Going over briefly written script and then introducing him first. He walked past the curtains once they opened up and everyone began to cheer and clap. JJ stood, meeting him to shake his hand and Otabek just awkwardly did so.

 

“So. Let's get down to it. We've all seen the magazines. Seen TMZ and all of them are saying you've been going behind this guys back to try and win Mila over.” Otabek's face did that thing where he looked like a grumpy bear or better yet, looked like he was in pain and uncomfortable.

 

“They are saying that because the hockey player and Mila said it first.” He commented with a deep frown on his face.

 

“What do you want to say about it?” JJ probed a grin on his face.

 

“That none of it is true. When I broke up with Mila, that was it. I'm not the type of man who cheats. I didn't even know Mila was dating or involved with anyone until she told me at the shoot. Even then I was barely listening. I can give you my phone and you can check my call history, the last call I made to her was when I asked to speak to her the day before we broke up.”

 

Now this had the audience gasping. Only because Otabek was willing to actually show them their phone. JJ laughed shaking his head. “Let's not do anything extreme now. But let's go ahead and bring out our next guess. A third person if you will, everyone lets welcome Phichit Chulanont!” The loud cheers and stomps were heard as Phichit entered from the same pulled back curtains.

 

“Hi everyone!” The man exclaimed as he bounded out, waving at them all and then shaking JJ's hand. He plopped down next to Otabek who seemed a little relieved that Phichit was finally out.

 

“So, Phichit, care to tell us what really went down?” JJ spoke as it was gossip, it got a laugh.

 

Phichit grinned. “Just like Otabek here said. He hasn't been in contact with that she witch in over a year. You know that thing young people are saying? What is it...oh yes! Back sliding. As in if you can't find someone better they back slide to the last person. Usually forms plenty of regrets later, but the point is, I don't let any of my friends back slide. Mila was never good enough for Otabek. I hated the **beep** too.” Otabek wanted to face palm.

 

“What do you mean? Why didn't you like her?” JJ had a hard time trying to keep a straight face.

 

“She was so fu- **beep** rude. I met her a few times, everyone knows who my best friend is. My soul mate. The light of my life. The air that I breath. It's Yuuri. Okay well this **beep** didn't seem to know and she tried to say **beep** about him. Worst part? My Yuuri knew! He knew but didn't say anything because he was convinced Otabek here was really in love with her. So he let it slide. **Beep** please. We all know that Otabek, Yurio and Yuuri are a set. You can't have on without the other two. Yurio hated her too. She went out her way to mean to him, say mean **beep** to him and Yuuri just took it because he wanted Otabek happy. Only reason why this stupid **beep** hated my sweet floof was because his dick of an ex-husband is lead model and actor at her agency. Like, you'd think she know who I am. Hello? Rude. But I mean if she wants to defend an **beep** who physically and emotionally abused his own husband, then by all means let her defend that piece of **beep.** That says everything I need to know about her. Which is why I know Otabek deserves better and this crap she pulled now only strengths my belief that she's a terrible person. Also, Mila, if you want to call me out, call me out you **beep.** ”

 

 

**(End of Interview)**

 

To say the ratings on the show wasn't high was an understatement. JJ while vibrating with excitement over the drama, knew that having any of the four on his show again would only make his show more popular. Especially Phichit since the man had no problems being very open on who he liked and disliked and he had enough followers to do it to.

 

While Lilia horrified at the interview, had seen the end result and it did it's job. Social media exploded calling out Mila Babicheva as a liar. Very little defended her (other than her agency) but in the end the pressure was too great. Mila, much like Victor a few years ago, issued a public apology and that she's still trying to “heal” over her break up with Otabek a year ago. The apology didn't lesson the negative out poor, knowing that her apology was “full of shit” (Yuri). Others watched the clip of her throwing her heels at them and like Victor, also called for charges to be pressed for assault. It was clear that Otabek was walking away but she took it too far.

 

Though what Phichit also did unleashed another wave of Yuuri Katuski vs Victor Nikiforov. People bringing up the video of Victor kicking and pushing Yuuri in their once shared home. Then the recorded snap chat of when Victor called Yuuri to call off Phichit. That call was nasty from the start and Phichit took no mercy. Then there was leaked photos of Yuuri battered and bruised before the divorce. Which Phichit had taken during their face time calls and or if he was visiting he take photos each time.

 

Now this, Phichit had owned up to leaking on his Instagram. He wanted everyone to be aware of what exactly Victor was doing to his best friend. None of those pictures came to light until Victor went on an interview and proclaimed that he had tried to make their marriage work but Yuuri was just unwilling to see the problems they had. So Phichit blasted him and obliterated him.

 

Lilia knew having Phichit, after seeing his work, on their side was smart. The man was a dangerous on social media and interviews. Anything really. Especially those who tried to speak down against Yuuri Katsuki. She wasn't entirely sure what Otabek and Yuri's relationship was to the Japanese but it wasn't her business. So long as they were happy, was all that mattered. She saw her phone light up, seeing her ex-husband's name. She snorted but answered anyways.

 

“Yes, Yakov?” She sounded as bored as she felt.

 

“What is the meaning of this? The deal was, Mila issues an apology and you call off Altin.” Lilia hummed with a tilt of her head.

 

“Altin was never the one calling the shots. Mila personally offended Phichit Chulanont. Not only did she try to lie about Altin, but she spoke ill of Chulanont's best friend. You've seen the interview. Chulanont is not part of Cialdini's agency so no one can tell him what to do. Your fight is with him and as you can see, you will loose that fight every time.”

There was a frustrated growl on the phone. “All this over some man. Katsuki Yuuri.” He sounded disgusted and Lilia narrowed her eyes.

 

“He's not just some man, Yakov.” She snapped. “He is a victim. Your _star_ made him a victim by beating the poor man and abusing him. You pitted thousands of people against a _victim_ so your darling Victor came out clean. I knew you were a cold son of a bitch. But never would I have thought you would allow such behavior. You ignored it but encouraged it at the same time. Yuuri Katsuki is a symbol. That even if the person that is meant to love you the most, hurts you, you can still come out a better person. Katsuki is surrounded by love now, something you know nothing about. So go ahead, let your models and other talent try to bring him down, because Chulanont will be there, and he will tear them apart like he did Victor and Mila.”

 

There was silence on the phone. Lilia waited.

 

“I didn't know at first. That Victor was hurting him. I didn't encourage him, it was the drugs. I did encourage Victor to leave him. I will take responsibility, I had thought to get them divorced before it went to far, to at least get Katsuki out unscathed. I was wrong. I know what I did Lilia. I know what I've caused.”

 

“Really, Yakov? Do you know what you've caused? You've basically told the world that so long as they have money, people like Nikiforov can get away with anything. That people like Yuuri would never speak out because they have no right too. You tried to hide it. Bury it with pretty little lies. But now you are facing the consequences along with every over rated talent you've produced. Chulanont will not rest nor stop. Yuuri has not spoken about it, perhaps he won't. Perhaps he will. But one thing is known, Victor Nikiforov will never be able to hide away what he has done. I'll admit Yuuri was weak willed then, he's only ever known Nikiforov as his partner, but sooner or later, he will find himself standing above it all. He has resounding support. Something you severely lack. You cannot play ignorant anymore. You knew and you let it happen. Your attempt to help him was only to serve you and your agency. You never cared for him as a human. A trait that is very profound in the company you keep. Let this be a warning Yakov. Keep your talent and his disgusting ex-husband away from Yuuri. This is just the beginning. When and if he speaks is what you should be preparing for. Good bye, Yakov.”

 

She tossed her phone on her desk with a glare. She looked up and saw Yuri casually leaning against her door. She gave a “tsk”. “So you've heard.”

 

Yuri gave a shrug. “I've always known my cousin was a selfish bastard. I picked up on it the first few months of meeting Yuuri. How he flinched if I raised my hand. Get small if I went to hug him. When he went to protect his face when I yelled not at him, but my phone. I figured it out. I'm the one who found the old security footage. I sent it to TMZ and another copy to the news and then leaked it online. I wasn't going to let him get away with it.”

 

Lilia knew Yuri was smarter than most gave him credit for.

 

“My bastard of an ex-husband knew. Even admitted that Victor took drugs that furthered his behavior.”

 

Yuri sat down propping his legs up a little. “Which is why he had Victor imply it was Yuuri who took the drugs. That almost destroyed his reputation. I had so many of our interns blacklisted because they kept saying Yuuri took the drugs. I had the chicken nugget be my ears.” Lilia didn't even question who Yuri was referring to as “chicken nugget”. “I'm surprised you didn't do anything once you found the footage.” Lilia commented and Yuri snorted.

 

“Oh, I wanted to. But Yuuri never talked about it. Or really, he didn't want to talk about it. He has nightmares, you know. The first time I slept over his place, I had gotten up to get some water, something so small and Yuuri woke up panicking, scared shitless and apologizing thinking I was him. I wanted to go to him and beat the shit out of him. See how he liked being on the receiving end. But I couldn't. Yuuri still thinks he deserved it and I'm still trying to show him he deserves to be treated like a fucking queen.” Lilia made a face at his language and Yuri just rolled his eyes. But she understood what he was getting at. Yuuri still has to acknowledge that he was a domestic abuse victim. That even if his relationship had started off as a fairytale that it was all going to stay like that. He married a man who was insecure and relied on his money and looks to get what he wanted.

 

“Phichit releasing the photos gave me some satisfaction that what Victor did, won't ever go away. Otabek almost smashed his phone for once when he saw them. Yuuri never knew that Phichit took them. But thank fuck he did.” The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence after a few more minutes. “What are you going to do about Yakov?” Yuri questioned standing up slowly since he had to head out soon.

 

“As of now, nothing. Mila is still facing backlash from Chulanont and now Nikiforov is facing the same since he brought him up in the interview. From what I understand, he is laying low until it dies down and neither are receiving any work at the moment. Those deals instead have been offered to Yuuri in light of the interview.” Yuri seemed pleased to hear this. With a nod, he headed out pulling out his phone to see a few texts from Otabek and one from Yuuri. He texted them both he'd be back soon that he was just now leaving Lilia's office.

 

He saw a snap chat that Yuuri sent and it was of Otabek on the phone.

 

 

> “ _That's fascinating. No, I was lying. It really isn't. I'm not going to get in the middle of what you started with Phichit. Stop calling me already.” Yuuri turned the camera to him, showing off wide eyes._
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Now look who's been rejected on the phone.” There was a squeal and pillow now in the frame._
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Rude!” Yuuri cried out._

 

The snap chat ended and Yuri snorted. But he saved the video for “just encase”. He pulled his hood over his hair and mask on his face. He kept his head down as his driver opened his door and he slid in quickly. He got another snap chat of this time from Otabek, and it was of Yuuri cooking American burgers. His stomach growled in hunger and anticipation. His leg bouncing as the driver drove through the city to his apartment building. It was getting late as it was, so he knew Yuuri had waited for him to get out of his meeting with Lilia to start cooking. Which meant Otabek had agreed to wait so not to upset Yuuri.

 

“We are so fucking whipped.” And you know what, it wasn't even a bad thing.

 

 **Seven Years Ago** **– New York**

 

 

“Victor please! I'm sorry!” Yuuri was trying to fend of Victor from hitting him again. His lip already busted as Victor continued to storm through the apartment and instantly attacked him. He had been cooking and he had simply forgotten that he had been told that Victor couldn't eat the same foods due to the upcoming fashion show. In his attempt to get away from his husband, Yuuri had burned his hand. Victors fist came straight for his face and Yuuri tried, he honestly tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. Victors fist made contact and Yuuri stumbled back against the wall, hitting his head a little too hard for comfort. His hands came up quickly, the pain exploding as he tried to hold in his tears.

 

“I'm sorry! I can make something else, please Victor!” How did they end up like this? Where was his sweet Victor? He gave a pained cry when Victor grabbed his hair, dragging him forward. He was slammed against the counter, the edge digging into his back. His eyes wide with fear and watery as Victor grabbed the spoon he had been using to stir the sauce. Victor grabbed his face harshly, violently prying his mouth open and shoved a spoonful of sauce in his mouth. Yuuri's eyes grew wider as he let out a horrified scream. The sauce was extremely hot, the flame still lit underneath the pan. Victor finally let him fall as he clawed to get his mouth open. Makkachin was going crazy in their bedroom where Victor had confined him to before he had started his onslaught of abuse.

 

Victor left him there. A sobbing mess on the floor, his mouth now covered in third degree burns. The pain was still very much intense that all he could do was call Phichit who answered cheerfully. But when he heard Yuuri, it changed. He was trying to ask what was wrong, begging for Yuuri to say something, but Yuuri couldn't even do that. Not even twenty minutes later, Phichit was kicking down his door and found him still in the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god. Oh god, Yuuri!” Phichit was already on the phone calling for an ambulance. He turned off the stove, the sauce still bubbling and spilling over. Phichit tried to get Yuuri to drink some water but the Japanese male screeched in pain and Phichit was now a crying mess, unsure what he could do. When the ambulance finally arrived they took one look at the poor man and loaded him up. Phichit had to stay behind so he could grab Makkachin. Once that was done him and the frightened poodle basically dashed down the stairs and into his car. He had to stop and drop off him at his place informing his roommate what was happening and he quickly agreed to watch over the dog.

 

When he finally got to the hospital, he ran to the nurses station asking for his friend. When he was informed that only family members were allowed he was close to crying again. “Please, please let me see him. His family is in Japan, they moved years ago and I think his husband did this to him. Please, don't call him. I don't want my best friend to end up here anymore.” The nurse pursed her lips, but she understood. It wasn't unusual to see Katsuki on their forms anymore. A broken rib, a sprained wrist or ankle, a fracture, they could all see the signs, but Katsuki never spoke to the police when they were called. He never voice that he was being abused. As a hospital they're were only so many things they could do.

 

She told him his room number and gave him a pass. Phichit was down the halls in seconds as he searched for the room number. It was empty, but there was a nurse putting Yuuri's things in order. “He has severe burns, third degree burns in his mouth. He had to be sedated. The doctors have him in OR since there was damage done to this throat. He has a black eye forming and the bump on the back of his head might be a concussion.” Phichit knew the nurse. She was often the one assigned to Yuuri. He sat on the bed, in despair.

 

“...I-I don't know what to do anymore. He won't say it. He won't tell anyone that it's his fucking husband who's doing this to him.” Phichit was angry. He was hurt and so fucking tired of seeing his best friend in a hospital bed. The nurse sighed, leaning against the white bed.

 

“He won't talk to the police. We think, Mr. Katsuki believes he deserves what's being done to him. If this is true, then there really isn't anything you can do until Mr. Katsuki realizes that he doesn't deserve this.” Phichit looked dismayed. “How could he think he deserves this? How does anyone think they deserve something like this?” The nurse shook her head. “We started treating him since he was twenty about to turn twenty one and now he's about turn twenty two. With relationships like this, one being much younger than the other, its very to convince the younger that they deserve because they don't know anything else. We've learned a lot about him personally every single time. He's a sweet kid but it's clear he loves his husband and what's being done to him he believes he deserves it because he did something wrong.”

 

Phichit sniffled, his eyes red as he tried to keep from crying.

 

“But I do know something else. Yuuri, he is also strong. I don't know when he well realize that this isn't right. But when he does, I firmly believe that his husband will get everything he deserves. Phichit, I know you're tired. You come with him every time. We are all tired of seeing a sweet man like him coming in. But Yuuri can't fight yet. He might not be able to for a long time so you have to fight for him. It's a lot of responsibility. It's a lot to ask for, but you keep him grounded. With abuse victims, it takes a long time to heal, and you might not be enough, but what you can do now is start fighting for him.”

 

Phichit stared her. Long moments passing as he stared and the nurse could see Phichit's eyes changing. “I understand.” The nurse gave a warm smile and left. Phichit sat there for several long moments. He decided to call Christophe Giacomettie. Well, first he had to get his number, but once he did he called him. It took three rings before there was an answer. A heavily accented Swiss came through.

 

“My name is Phichit. I'm Yuuri's best friend. I just have one thing to say to you. Nikiforov has no idea who he's fucking with.” He ended the call before he could say anything. He started forming a plan. It was a shitty plan, but he only had very little time. He called back the nurse and asked if he could take photos of Yuuri's hospital documents. She looked startled. “You said to fight back. So that's what I'm doing. His husband can get this and keep anyone from seeing the proof. Legally, he's allowed because their married. If I have proof of all that's he's done, he won't be able to hide it. I won't let him. Please, let me take pictures.” The nurse did something better.

 

“Yuuri had made you a legal aid in his paper work. Which means in the invent that his husband is not able to be reached you would be able to look over the paperwork and decide the best course of action. We've tried calling his husband on each occasion he's been in here and he's never picked up. So, legally, you _have_ the documents already.” Phichit felt his eyes water again.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so fucking much.”

 

After that, Yuuri had been forced to stay in the hospital for three weeks. Phichit got reports e-mailed to him every single time. Victor had been trying to call him ever since he spoke to Chris. But he ignored him every time. When Yuuri was released from the hospital Phichit was the one to drive him to his apartment with Makkachin in tow (he had more or less kept the dog with him the entire time) and helped him get settled. It was ten minutes later that Victor came in, looking worried (though Phichit swore he looked more annoyed). Phichit had settled Yuuri down in the guest room. “Where is he?” Victor questioned when he poked his head into the master bedroom.

 

“He's asleep. Funny, you're asking about him now but not once when he was in the hospital.” He could see Victor tense and Phichit just smiled.

 

“I think I can handle it from here.” Victor's tone took an icy turn and Phichit hummed.

 

“Oh, I bet you can. But let's cut the bullshit shall we?” He knew Yuuri wouldn't wake up anytime soon and Makkachin was sleeping with him.

 

“The hospital staff finds it extremely interesting that Yuuri is a regular there. After all he's a healthy young male. Sure he's a dancer, but dancers don't usually break their ribs. Get black eyes, fractures in rather weird places. You know, for a dancer. But do you also know who finds it interesting? The police.”

 

Now this had Victor's hands balling up. A snarl on his face. “I don't know what you think your accusing me of-” Phichit “tut tut” silencing him.

 

“I know exactly what I'm accusing you of. The police know it. The hospital knows. You know it. The only who doesn't is Yuuri. Because for some fucked up reason, my best friend thinks he deserves you beating the shit out of him. Which he doesn't. No, instead here's what you're going to do.”

 

Again Victor made a move to talk his eyes blazing. “Who are you to give me fucking demands?” Phichit just continued to smile.

 

“Because I have the proof. You refused to answer your phone when they called you at the hospital. Yuuri had made me his legal aid. Which means I have access to all his documents. I have all the reports. I also have the police reports and their findings but of course got no where because Yuuri would never want to hurt his dear old Victor.” He raised his hand to keep Victor from talking.

 

“You can attempt to remove me on the paperwork but because the hospital doesn't know you, you would have to go in and show your disgusting fucking face to remove me. But even then, it won't work. The head nurses, really all the nurses and doctors, have to keep their patients best interest and even if you are his god forsaken husband, I am his best interest. They are willing to take you to court. With this last stunt you pulled, oh you better believe, they are going to fight it out.” He could feel Victors rage and all Phichit was doing was standing there, calmly and smiling.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“If Yuuri ends up in the hospital one more time, everything I have, is going to the media. All the pictures I took? Media. If Yuuri calls me one more time crying because of you, media. Basically, if you upset Yuuri, any way shape or form, media. I haven't done anything before because Yuuri asked me not to. But I'm done. I don't want to see my best friend in the morgue because he thought to give his piece of shit husband another chance.”

 

The conversation was dangerous and Victor couldn't do a damn thing. Phichit still hadn't told him about the cameras he had installed in the kitchen, living room, entry way, and hallway. He would know if Victor was lying, but for now, this was all he could.

 

It would be another four months, of happy calls, surprise reactions, and pictures of Yuuri who had thought things were turning around since Victor no longer hurt him. That he had finally done something right. But then Phichit got the call. He didn't know if he was happy or sad but he knew one thing, he felt relief.

 

“P-Phichit, V-Victor filed for divorce. H-He won't talk to me.”

 

The hiccups and sobs came through as Yuuri told him. Phichit It wouldn't be another six months when Yuuri called him again this time an update on his divorce.

 

“...I signed the papers...”

 

After it was a shit storm. Media was on it, they found out the finalized divorce and then Victor started to “talk” about it. Having kept everything “hush hush” this entire time despite many magazines publishing photos of the model on several dates with woman and men. Yuuri had said nothing. So Phichit did what Phichit has always done and would continue doing.

 

He fought for Yuuri and you know what? He never once regretted it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to i_hate_usernames for the song suggestion "Treble Heart" by Anna Graceman. After giving it a listen I knew it was the perfect song for this chapter. Also, guys, if you don't know yet, Kesha released a new song called "Praying" and it's amazing. Just wanted to mention it since I heard for the first time today and was blown away.

**Present - LA**

 

Yuri sat there on Yuuri's couch, miserable as Phichit settled Yuuri in his bedroom. Otabek was also in the room with them. It had been a nightmare. Once they were in the hospital, the doctors had requested his documents from his previous doctors which was the hospital that often treated him. After the divorce, Yuuri had been treated several more times from alcohol poisoning. Pumping his stomach and even a suicide watch. Phichit had been there within the hour after Otabek had called and he was more of a mess than them because now the hospital was going to realize just how damaged Yuuri had been back then. Thankfully he was still listed on the documents and so he was kept in the loop the second he walked in the doors. Yuri hadn't meant to push Yuuri. He hadn't meant to put his hands on him and get angry. The second Yuuri had left their place, Otabek had kicked in his door and the two proceeded to fight. It wasn't pretty. But then they finally calmed down enough, cleaned up the apartment, apologized to Potya, and gave Yuuri space. After they tried calling him, tried to see him at his apartment and even calling Phichit. But it had all gone unanswered in the end and Phichit couldn't tell them even if he wanted to where Yuuri had gone because he hadn't really seen him either despite trying to stay up so he could talk to him.

 

The only reason why they found Yuuri in the first place at the studio was because he had asked the security guards to alert him if Yuuri came in. Soon as they did both boyfriends had gotten in their personal car and went to him. They had entered towards the last few versus of the song and Yuri could see just how much damage he had done to him. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept or eaten in a year. When he fell, Yuri swore his heart stopped. After it was Otabek who was keeping him grounded as they sat in an isolated room (they couldn't just stay out in the open, too many complications) waiting for Phichit who had been asleep. When he had came in the room he had tears in his eyes, red and puffy, and he promptly slapped Yuri. Kept slapping him too until Otabek finally grabbed him, Yuri having just standing there, taking it.

 

“You were suppose to be fucking different! You promised me you wouldn't ever put your fucking hands on him like your bastard cousin!” He had yelled at him, cursed at him, and Otabek just continued to hold him until he calmed down. They were there for hours, and finally they were able to see Yuuri. The only problem was, Yuri wasn't ready to see him. Phichit and Otabek were more than ready and Yuri just stood outside the door. He had IV's coming out of him and nurses by his bedside fluttering about to make sure he was comfortable.

 

“H-He is different.” He heard Yuuri. When Phichit apologized for Yuri hurting him. Saying he thought he was different. Otabek was in a bind, Yuri understood why he couldn't say anything then. “He was angry, I know. I kept pushing him to tell me and I know how he gets. I know he didn't mean it. But he's different. I-I'm not making excuses, I promise. But don't say that about him. Yura loves me.” It only proved to squeeze his heart painfully. Then he heard his boyfriend ask where he was and Yuri couldn't do it. He ran like a coward.

 

Yuuri had been there for a week, and Yuri still couldn't see him. Otabek went to see him every day and then told him the release date. He did go with them for that. It was almost surreal to see Yuuri wheeled out looking better than when he had been admitted. Seeing how Yuuri had lit up on finally seeing him and all Yuri could do was give a weak smile in return. But it wasn't enough. So that was why he was on the couch instead of in the bedroom helping. About twenty minutes later Phichit was sitting on the smaller couch with a soft sigh,

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you or accused you like I did. I didn't let Otabek finish when he called me and I should have.” Yuri looked at him before looking down to his lap. “You aren't like him, Yurio. I shouldn't have said it.” Phichit tried again, but he knew he also had gone in attack mode and he didn't think. He just defended. Yuri understood that and he was absolutely thankful and grateful that Yuuri had him in his life. “He's asking about you. Seeing you, I mean. He's asking Otabek if he did something wrong.” Now this had his attention and Yuri pursed his lips trying to keep from getting angry at himself again.

 

“I told him the truth. That it's my fault you aren't around him.” This time Yuri did scowl.

 

“He's fine with Beka right? That should be enough for now.” Finally, he spoke and still he felt like he was running away. Phichit shoulders slumped.

 

“Yurio, do you want to know about the last time Victor hurt Yuuri physically? He'll never tell you about it, what he went through, but I can. It was also the same day I finally decided I had enough and it was a nurse who told me, honestly, that I may not be enough for Yuuri to get better. A single person can't just fix what was done to him. But it's a start.” Yuri looked hesitant, having never asked because he wanted Yuuri to tell him when he was ready but listening to Phichit, Yuuri may never be ready.

 

So he nodded and Phichit continued.

 

“I was still living in New York, my plans to go to Thailand changed when I realized I couldn't leave Yuuri with Victor. Not anymore. He called me, crying, I couldn't understand a single word he was saying and Makkachin was going crazy in the room because he couldn't get to him. I kept him on the line as I drove to his place. God, it was fucking horrible.” Phichit blinked back tears.

 

“The entire time, I was listening to him in pain. After I broke down the door, I walked into a fucking...fuck I don't even know. Yuuri's entire mouth was...destroyed. Victor had taken the boiling sauce in a spoon and forced Yuuri to eat it. He had a black eye, a concussion, and burns from the sauce spilling out of his mouth. There was blood, so much blood coming out and he could drink anything. I had tried to give him water, to try and help and the sound he made.” A shudder went through Phichit as he remembered the scene.

 

“I called an ambulance. There was no time for to load him up like I usually did. They took him, I took Makkachin. Three weeks. He spent three weeks in the hospital and Victor never once picked up the phone when they called the first time, he never came and saw him, never asked about him. It's because of him that I'm like this. Yurio, I didn't want my best friend to die. I was so fucking scared that I was going to get _that_ call. But a nurse told me the truth. Yuuri wasn't going to fight for himself. He believed he deserved it all. She said I may never be enough for him, but if I was serious, that I needed to fight for him until he was ready to fight on his own. I blacked mailed Victor. I threatened him. For four blissful months, Yuuri was happy again. Then that bastard filed for divorce.”

 

No one needed to recap on the events of the divorce and the aftermath. But Yuri, listening to how Yuuri had gone through, one instant out of hundreds, it was devastating. To see Phichit still affected even after the years went by.

 

“Why didn't you do anything when he filed for divorce?” Yuri asked, and Phichit gave a strained smile.

 

“I was relieved. He technically did hurt Yuuri, broke him even more than any beating did, but Yuuri would finally be free. I was sad for him of course, but at the same time, I wasn't angry for him. I thought, finally, Yuuri is safe. He's going to be safe.” A bitter smile came on his lips. “It took longer, two years almost, he technically signed the papers six months in, the media found out, but Yuuri never filed the papers.” Which was true because Yuri had met Yuuri in the middle of the divorce.

 

“So technically they were still married. Victor had signed and filed them the second they were drawn up but Yuuri only signed, never filed. It was only after he met you and Otabek, did he finally file them. I couldn't get him to do it, not by myself. Not after everything I went through with him. It was your friendship, Otabek's friendship, your feelings for him, that gave him the final push he needed. For a year you didn't do a thing but support him. Otabek too. You two changed your lives to include Yuuri and not once complain. I know you guys have your fights, still argue, get on each others nerves, but it's how a healthy relationship works. You guys did that for him. You guys gave him something I couldn't.”

 

Yuri just felt exhausted. It was true, for a year after a chance encounter he did his best to support Yuuri without acting on his feelings. It wouldn't be for another a few months after the fact would he confess and they would start out slow and then the whole mess of Otabek and re configuring their entire relationship. It took a while, a long while to get to a place where they were all happy. More errors than not, but they didn't give up and made it work. They even saw went to couples therapy to figure it out, or at least to get a ground where they could all stand on.

 

Now, almost four years later, they were still together, still in love, and still putting the work to make their relationship a loving and happy one.

 

“I'm not saying this to be mean to Otabek. I love him and I love you like brothers, but Otabek isn't enough. He won't ever be enough, just like you won't be enough for Yuuri. But together? You can be. You offer Yuuri something that Otabek can't and vice versa. I love Yuuri, more than anything, even myself sometimes, but I know I will never be enough.” Phichit gave a shaky sigh.

 

“You know, this wasn't your fault. With Yuuri and Victor. You tell Yuuri all the time to stop blaming himself, but have you ever stopped doing the same?” Yuri asked knowing Phichit despite his happy go lucky attitude, was also hurting from the past. Again Phichit gave a bitter smile.

 

“I blamed myself for a long time. I blame myself now when Yuuri flinches or how he avoids certain foods because he literally can't bring himself to eat it. It took therapy to forgive myself, but I don't know if I forgive myself entirely.”

 

Yuri could understand his feelings. It didn't make it hurt any less, but he understood it.

 

“I'm going to go out, get some food. Otabek's coming with me, so please, see Yuuri.”

 

Phichit stood up, disappeared for a few moments and with Otabek in tow, left the apartment. It was painfully silent, but after a few minutes, Yuri could hear quiet sniffles and crying. He was on his feat instantly and walking down the familiar hallway and to the door that was left halfway closed. He could see Yuuri on the bed, the California King sized bed, that Otabek had talked the Japanese male into getting. Could see him curl up in the middle with Yuri's pillow missing from his side. Another quiet sniffle came and without saying anything kicked off his shoes and made his way into the room. He walked to the left side, where his pillow would have been and climbed in, moving to wrap his arms around Yuuri who had tensed and stilled, going silent as Yuri brought his back towards his chest. “...I love you. I love you so goddamn much.” It had been whispered, as if afraid that it was going to be the last time he saw him but he didn't know what else to say.

But it seemed to be enough because Yuuri let go of the pillow he had clutched onto, and turned his body, his hands grabbing Yuri's shirt as the man let his sobs out. “I-I thought you left me. You w-wouldn't look at me a-anymore. That you didn't want me.” Yuri felt his own eyes water at how much pain he had caused the smaller male.

 

His throat tightened, he tried to keep his voice steady, but his emotions got the best of him. “Yuuri, I'm so fucking sorry. I will always want you. I love you, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you in middle school. I don't deserve someone as good as you in my life. I still don't know what I did to deserve you now. I wanted to apologize, I wanted say sorry so many fucking times but I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't look at me, or if you did you would see me as him. I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you.” Shit, he was crying now too.

 

The two cried, clinging to all their fears and struggles together. It was another part of their lives they would have to get through, but they had each other, all three of them and they will do their best to get through it. It wouldn't be two hours later, Yuuri passed out that Yuri would wake up and untangle himself from his boyfriend. He crept out of the room silently and made sure to close the door. He used the guest bathroom first before venturing out towards the kitchen and seeing food containers. He made himself a plate and reheated it before going to the living room where Phichit and Otabek sat watching some movie. No one said anything for a few minutes, Yuri eating his food, and the two just staring at the TV. But then Phichit spoke up, a simple question, as if asking about the weather.

 

“You guys good?”

 

Really, it was a loaded question. Yuri answered anyways.

 

“No, but we're going to be.”

 

It was the truth, Yuuri and Yuri needed to heal from the damage they did to each other and Otabek also needed to heal from how coldly Yuuri had treated him during the time he went radio silent. But it was also a promise, because even though they were a mess, they were going to be alright.

 

Otabek seemed to agree as he gave a nod in confirmation. Phichit gave a small hum and the three just watched the TV. About an hour later Yuuri woke up, and Phichi was the one to help him get some water and warm up the food. He sat at the table while the other two stayed in the living room, Phichit had told him they had nodded off a while ago and Yuuri didn't want to wake them up just yet. The two best friends didn't say anything, just enjoying the silence between them and lull of the TV playing the back ground. Things weren't better, Yuuri knew that, but they would figure it out and make it work.

 

“I'll be leaving in a week back to Thailand. You know you can call me if anything happens right?” Phichit finally spoke up and Yuuri smiled.

 

“I know, Phichit. I'll probably start therapy soon, to cope better, I'll tell you how it goes okay?” Something the doctor and Phichit had both spoken to Yuuri about during his stay in the hospital. He hadn't told Yuri or Otabek yet, but he was going to tell them after the first session.

 

“I love you.” Phichit hugged him tightly and Yuuri leaned into him. “I love you too.” Things would get better, Yuuri would get better, and all they could do was be there and support him. Phichit knew it went a long way, and already his best friend was happier than he'd been in years. For Phichit, that's all he wanted for him.

 

To be loved and to feel safe.

 

**Five Months Later - LA**

**(Victor's Apartment)**

 

 

Victor sat there, uncomfortable as Chris stared at him. He hadn't been entirely truthful about his relationship with Yuuri. Chris had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt after they had reconciled two years after the fact, when Yuuri had finally filed the papers (which now he severely wished he could take back) but now Chris was asking him for the truth.

 

“I'm not stupid, Victor. I tried to ignore the interviews, tried to ignore the security footage of you hurting Yuuri, ignored the photos that were leaked, and tried really fucking hard to ignore the fact you destroyed his life filling for divorce. I saw what it did to him. I felt guilty, so fucking guilty that I ignored it all but I felt like as your best friend, I owed it to you. So tell me right the fuck now. What did you to that poor boy?”

 

Victor didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to say it because then it would real. That Victor had put his hand on his precious Yuuri, but he knew better. He had done it. He hurt him and now he was suffering all the backlash. Yuuri had been releasing songs one by one all inspired by their relationship and the songs hurt. It hurt to listen to them because he could feel all the emotions, everything he felt that Victor simply ignored. He was the monster in Yuuri's nightmares and it killed him every time. Perhaps that was why he bought the songs every time one came out. His most recent one wasn't sung by him, it was a collaboration done with the artist Kesha. “Praying” and while it hadn't been sung by Yuuri, the other singer had done it justice but it still hurt because the fact the two artist had gone through something to have that pain, to have that strength to turn into something beautiful, well, it was bittersweet.

 

“I hurt him. I hurt him really fucking bad.” The words felt so heavy coming out of his mouth and he could see Chris's face coloring.

 

“When?” Victor brought his hands up to his eyes, unable to look at his best friend.

 

“Less than a year into our marriage. I started using again and it just...ruined me. He tried to stop me, the first time it happened and I just got so mad. I didn't hurt him then. I don't remember hurting him, but I woke up and I saw what I did. I told myself, I told him I wouldn't do it again.” He didn't have to look to know Chris was shaking in anger just as Victor was shaking with regret.

 

“I didn't...I don't know why. But then I saw he was getting popular. Saw that he was doing everything to make me happy. Put his career on hold for me. I got so mad, just so pissed that he had the confidence to that. To put it all on hold for me. He wasn't worried, he wasn't worried that a break would ruin his life like so many other celebrities who faded away after they took a break. He still danced, he was still popular. God, I hated him for it. I still used, I did what I wanted, and I just...I was monster. Chris, I should be in jail for what I did to him.”

 

He should have seen it coming, in fact he wasn't surprised when Chris grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. His eyes wide with bright rage and his face dark with a scowl but then he let him go. Dropping his hands and moving away from breathing in deeply trying to stop from lashing out. “Then you filed for divorce. Victor, do you know what you did to him? Did you see those fucking pictures? The videos? Of course you didn't! Victor you fucking destroyed his life!” Chris couldn't stop from shouting. He wanted to throw something, anything because his best friend was showing regret that he should have shown _years ago._

 

“I never knew why your cousin hated you. I asked you so many times why he purposely stated he wanted nothing to do with you in his interviews, but you just blew it off. He knew didn't he? He knew and like a fucking rational person, he kept you away. Fuck! This entire time I just thought they were being over protective.” A bitter laugh escaped Chris as he remembered how Otabek and Yuri reacted to seeing Victor.

 

“Chris, I swear, if I could, I would do it differently. He didn't deserve what I did-” This time Chris did punch him.

 

“Nobody deserve to used as a fucking punching bag, Victor! He's a human being! He was, is the sweetest person I'd ever known and worst of all? Do you know what the worst of it is? He's forgiving you. His songs, I didn't understand them at first, but now I do. He's forgiving you and I can't help but be angry at him. You don't deserve him.” Victor was now crying and Chris didn't feel an ounce sympathy. How many times did Yuuri cry? God, he could only imagine just how bad things were.

 

“Did Yakov know?” Chris asked with a glare and Victor wanted to shrink away from his gaze. “...yes.” This time Chris did throw something and stormed out of the apartment. He made it to the private garage and into his car. He pulled out his phone and called Phichit. He had kept his number even after the man had called him years ago, the message now making more sense. “I need to see Yuuri, can you tell me where he's at?” Phichit sounded confused but after making sure Victor wasn't with him he gave him the location but warned him that Yuri and Otabek were with him.

 

“You're in Thailand aren't you? How do you-”

 

“I always know where my Yuuri will be.” Chris said nothing for a few moments but thanked him. He knew this was a conversation they couldn't have over the phone. Either way he left and headed towards the building, he was still stuck in LA for another few weeks, but all he wanted to do was go home to his husband. When he got to the studio he parked his car, pulling his sunglasses on and quickly entering the building. He went to the receptionist, showed his credentials and she looked nervous.

 

“Oy, what the fuck are you doing here?” A familiar voice rang through and Chris turned his head the receptionist looked relieved.

 

“I wanted to talk to Yuuri. I wanted...I don't know what I want. But I just need to see him.” Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Phichit already texted me. Why do you need to talk to him? Is that fucker here with you, cause if he is you aren't getting through.” Chris would have pouted, would have whined that Yuri needed to be nicer to Victor but he didn't. Because he knew the truth.

 

“He isn't. I left him at his place after I punched him.” This seemed to surprise Yuri, and seeing as the lobby was not an appropriate place to talk, he just signaled for him to follow. They said nothing as they walked through the building, even getting on the elevator and going to the third floor. They stopped once they got to the door and Yuri blocked him for a moment.

 

“Why did you punch him?” Chris gave a strained smile.

 

“Wouldn't you do worse if you could?” Yuri tried not to scowl.

 

“So you believe it now?” It was well known Chris had stayed neutral and kept himself away from the drama. Chris pursed his lips. “He told me the truth. I made him tell me the truth.” Yuri scoffed though looked frustrated.

 

“He's working on one of his songs. I'll let you in, but you can't distract him.” He opened the door to let him in and Chris spotted Otabek sitting with the headphones over his ears. Yuuri was facing a the wall, and while Chris couldn't hear anything, he knew the man was singing from how his lips moved. Otabek glanced back and Yuri just waved him off. Chris sat down on the couch. Otabek slid one of the headphones off with a raised an eyebrow.

 

“How's the song coming?” Yuri questioned not wanting to talk about why Chris was there just yet.

 

“He's not liking how he sounds, so he's redoing some of the versus.” He informed turning back to the sound board in front of him. After a few minutes, Otabek pressed the small button to alert Yuuri he was speaking. “Sounds good, did you want to listen or jump into the song?” Yuuri didn't even look his way and answered. “Start from the beginning.” Otabek did what he was told but this time he pulled the headphones off and turned up the volume so they could hear. Yuuri had his headphones on this time as well, taking a small drink of water the notes played and then he opened his mouth and Chris was floored.

 

Yuri was nodding along as Yuuri song, agreeing that it sounded better with how he sang the new versus. Otabek was fiddling with a few things but other than lowering the piano's volume so Yuuri's voice was more pronounced, he did nothing else.

 

 

>  
> 
> “A broken heart thinks everything is just fine  
>  A broken metronome counts out the wrong time  
>  People around say, I should let go (woah oh-oh-oh)  
>  My mind is spinning and I desperately need a cure  
>  I'm in a fantasy, blinded that's for sure  
>  You used to love, that was awhile ago”

 

Chris couldn't believe how Yuuri sounded. As every song he released, was forgiving Victor for a specific memory he caused. It only made him angry. Because Victor didn't deserve to be forgiven for what he caused. He continued to listen, sitting there, his feelings, his thoughts all whirling.

 

 

> “Though my heart is on fire and so are my tears  
>  I will remember you through the years  
>  Cause you're responsible for this light  
>  That burns inside, and it's alright  
>    
>  You told me we were the perfect song  
>  So I continued to sing along  
>  But now that I know what this is all about  
>  I'll stop talking and shout  
>    
>  Hey! I thought we were the greatest symphony, melody, harmony  
>  You talked about us like that, at the start  
>  Hey! You said it's how it's supposed to be, destiny, I don't agree  
>  You messed with my mind and tore me apart  
>  And now it seems you've broke my heart, my treble heart”

 

Yuuri sang the last notes of the song and Otabek pressed the “stop” button ending the recording. Yuuri took off his head phones, turning to face his boyfriends, though his eyes widen in surprise seeing Chris on the other side of the glass as well. He set the headphones on the stand before heading out of the room. Chris stood up as soon as Yuuri came into the room the Japanese still confused and a little nervous. Chris didn't realize his actions were making Yuuri nervous, it was only when he rushed to hug him did Otabek had to pull him back quickly. Yuuri had backed himself almost instantly when he saw Chris advancing towards him this time with his eyes wide with fear.

 

Yuri was next to him instantly, forcing Yuuri to look at him. “Breathe, it's just Chris. Breathe with me.” Chris instantly felt guilty, and Otabek glanced back towards the other two. It took a few moments, but Yuuri's breathing was normal once again. Otabek cleared his throat, asking Chris to sit back down. Otabek sat back down in his chair and both Yu(u)ri's sat on the same couch as Chris.

 

“So, um, Yura said you wanted to see me?” Yuuri cleared his throat, and Chris nodded letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I did, do, I mean. I'm sorry for coming here so suddenly, I just needed, well wanted to see you. I made...I spoke to Victor. About what really happened between you guys.” Yuuri tensed, and Chris could see how the subject was making the man instantly uncomfortable. “Chris, I don't think we need to talk about this.” Chris shook his head quickly, knowing he was going about it all wrong.

 

“You can't just forgive him!” Was what he blurted out instead of what he wanted to say. Well, he also meant to say it but not so bluntly. Yuuri looked startled and the other two looked confused. Well Yuri looked pissed off and confused and Otabek was just starring.

 

“I'm...sorry?” Chris groaned raising his arms in frustration. “No, no, I'm sorry, this isn't coming out right.” Chris took in a deep breath and started again.

 

“Yuuri, I never took sides when Victor filed for divorce. You know this, everyone knows this. I ignored all allegations, I ignored the pictures, I ignored everything because Victor is my best friend. You don't know this, but when he filed for divorce, we had a falling out. I didn't speak to him for close to three years because of how he spoke about you, how he treated you when you weren't around. I honestly hated him and I hated Yakov because he encouraged the divorce. But after talking to Victor, I was just so angry? Livid? Royally pissed the fuck off? Whatever I was, I punched him. Yuuri what he did to you, what you had to live through because of him, I...” Chris didn't know what else to say and at the same time he had so many things he wanted to say.

 

“...do you know why Yuri had to help me breathe again just now?” Yuuri asked suddenly, Chris looked confused but shook his head no. Yuuri gave a sad smile. “Because when someone rushes at me, even for a hug, if I'm not expecting it, I get scared. I get scared that they are going to hurt me. That they are going to push me down, grab me by my hair and start kicking me. I get so scared I work myself into a panic attack and Yura, Ota and Phichit are the only ones who can bring me down. If it's really bad, then only Ota can bring me back down.” Chris was confused as to what Yuuri was telling him. It only furthered served the anger he had for Victor.

“I know what he did, Chris. But I can't be mad at him. Even with all he did, I couldn't and I can't. I was in love with Victor for so long, I only knew him. I'm not saying it was healthy or right. It wasn't but what does being mad and resentful get me? Victor is living his life the way he wants without any thought to me. I lived almost two years in limbo, and it would have been longer if I hadn't met Yura and Ota. I truly started to forgive Victor when I came to terms that what we had wasn't okay. I put all that I went through in my songs and dancing. I'm healing, and I'm finally speaking out what I went through.”

 

“Speaking out? Yuuri, you have never confirmed or denied the abuse! Even after the video was leaked, even after Phichit posted the pictures! You never once said it was Victor directly! What good is singing and dancing if you can't even acknowledge that Victor should be in jail for what he did to you!”

 

The conversation was starting to upset Yuuri. Otabek could practically feel the male from where he sat. Victor was always a sore subject for them all. “Chris, you need to calm down.” Otabek didn't need Yuuri putting himself into another panic attack so soon after coming down from one. Chris looked apologetic but the frustration was rolling off in waves.

 

“Everyone knows that it was Victor. Why does he need to confirm anything? You heard him, it won't get him anything and he doesn't want to. We get that you're angry. We all are and you're right, Victor doesn't deserve to be forgiven, but that's not up to us. That's Yuuri's choice. He's only a better person for it.” It was the Russian Yuri who spoke up, doing his best to soothe Yuuri's fraying nerves.

 

“What about Makkachin then? You knew how he was and you let him take him away. If you had confirmed any of this from the start, he still might be alive today!” The room dropped down in temperature and Yuuri was staring at Chris his mouth open. Otabek didn't even wait, he grabbed Chris's arm, jerking him up from the couch and pulling him outside of the room. Yuuri let out a gasping sob as he crumpled into Yuri's arms the door closing with a hard slam, Otabek was livid.

 

“Don't you ever come near Yuuri again. I understand your angry, but you went too far. Makkachin meant everything to him and not a day goes by that he doesn't blame himself for him being taken. Go fuck yourself.” He shoved Chris even further from the door and Chris knew he fucked up. He knew Victor had neglected the poor poodle for several months after the divorce. Just throwing money at the sitters or dog kennels he stuck him with, and it wasn't until Victor cleaned himself up did go back to being the loving doting animal parent. Spoiling the poodle, but the damage had been done. Makkachin was never the same after that.

 

Chris found himself once again in his car and inside of the private garage of Victor's building. Perhaps he sat there for thirty minutes or maybe an hour, but when Phichit called him, the clock told him it had been even longer. When he answered Phichit was doing his best not to cry.

 

“Did you seriously blame Makka's death on him?” Chris felt tears starting to well up.

 

“P-Phichit, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it.” There was an “oh god” and soft cries on Phichit's end.

 

“Chris, you fucking idiot. Y-Yuuri didn't eat for weeks, fucking weeks, when Victor sent him a _fucking text_ that he passed away. I-you...why do you people keep wanting to hurt him? Didn't he go through enough already?” Chris continued to cry, apologizing over and over again. Phichit wasn't fairing any better.

 

“I don't know how, but you better fix this.” Phichit hung up after and Chris finally gout of his car, making his way to Victors door. When Victor opened it, Chris opened his mouth to say something but he ended crying again. Victor quickly brought him in and sat him down getting him some water.

 

“I made it worse, Vitya. I went to see him, to ask him why he was forgiving you and I made it so much worse. I-I blamed him for Makkachin.”

 

Victor almost dropped his own glass. His blue eyes wide with shock and his mouth open unable to say anything.

 

“Chris, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't.” Victor was now holding onto Chris's shoulders tightly. The Swiss male could only nod and Victor dropped his hands. He was shaking as he stood up dashing for his phone and calling his cousin. He called him four times before the other Russian answered and angry “what” came from him.

 

“Please let me talk to him.” Victor rushed out. There was yelling on the other side of the phone. Victor didn't give up. “Please, Yuri, please I'm begging you. Chris just told me what he did. I need to tell him it isn't his fault. He needs to hear it from me that Makkachin died because of me.” There was silence on the phone and Victor felt his shoulders sag in relief as he took the call to his bedroom. Chris just sat there, finally calming down. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he was woken up by Victor who looked emotionally drained with red puffy eyes.

 

“I made up the guest room. Go sleep.” Chris wanted to ask, he desperately wanted to ask how it went, but he didn't. Instead he got up, dragged his feet and went to the guest room. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. He heard Victor's door close about ten minutes later. Despite how tired he was, he grabbed his phone and dialed his husbands number. On the second ring he picked up and Chris sniffled softly. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

Chris was one of the lucky ones. To have found the love of his life so early on and able to marry the same man. He fell asleep soon after hanging up the phone. When morning came, Chris was thankful when he saw spare clothes on the chair, he showered and dressed himself, heading out to the kitchen knowing Victor was there. The man had taken to cooking years back when the vet had told him that Makkachin had needed a special diet as he got older.

 

“Sorry I punched you.” Chris stated as soon he stepped into the kitchen. Victor snorted softly. “I deserved it.” Chris nodded in agreement. “You did.” He grabbed himself a cup of coffee, sitting himself at the table.

 

“...I know a way you can apologize to Yuuri.” Victor stated, as he began to plate their breakfast. Chris looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Get him poodle. If you can get a rescue it would be even better.” Chris now looked angry and Victor held up his hands quickly. “He's not going to think your just getting him a poodle because you were dick. That's not like him. A rescue needs a home right? The way I see it, Yuuri is still going to be upset, but the guilt he feels now over something I did, can fade if he can give another poodle the life he couldn't give Makkachin. A life they deserve, full of happiness and love.” Victor had to admit to Yuuri the night before that he had pretty much shoved Makkachin away to party, do drugs and drink. Have one night stands without needing to worry about a live animal. It broke Yuuri's heart to listen to how Victor basically threw the poor dog away until he got his shit together and it broke Victor's heart to listen to Yuuri ask “why” over and over again. They spoke for a long time, perhaps two hours before he was speaking to his cousin again.

He was not remotely welcomed to be near Yuuri again, but his cousin did thank him for telling the Japanese male about Makkachin. That was when he threw the idea of Chris getting Yuuri a poodle and of course he was met with anger, just like Chris, but after he explained his reasoning, Yuri had begrudgingly agreed that it could help assuage the guilt that Yuuri was holding onto and it could also help his mental health.

 

Chris looked more calm, giving a deep tired sigh. “It's a good idea.” He looked over to Victor, the man still looked worse for wear. He was to tired to be angry at him. “How long have you been clean?” Chris asked causally, as he bit into a piece of bacon. “Almost four years. I got stopped using when I came home and found Makka on the floor not moving. He had managed to find a bag of pills and ate them. I almost lost him. The vet was ready to call the police on me for animal abuse.” He had come home drunk but the scene had sobered him up in seconds. He could never forgot how dead Makkachin's eyes looked when he tried to get the poodle to respond.

 

Chris didn't say anything for a few moments. “Did you tell Yuuri?” Victor cringed but he nodded. Chris let out a breath. “Fuck.” The two ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. It wasn't until the afternoon did Chris leave to figure out where he was going to find a rescue. Thankfully Victor had given him several locations (mostly high kill shelters) to look into and even listed their numbers. He wasn't obviously going to do it all in one day, he knew he needed to actually think it through. Though he knew he had to make it up to Otabek and Yuri too for upsetting Yuuri the way he did. It might not be enough, but it was a start. He just hoped that Yuuri could forgive him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this update. I promise I will try and do better. Please review, I love to hear from you guys!

**Six Years Ago – LA**

 

 

Otabek was actually nervous. He was more nervous of what Yuri was going to do if Mila said the wrong thing, but he hoped that it didn't get out of hand. He had asked Mila to meet Yuuri, since now the man was more of a constant in their lives and while he didn't use his actual name, he wanted to make sure no drama would happen between them because Mila worked within the same agency as Victor. So here he was with his girlfriend waiting for Yuri and Yuuri. They were in a nice restaurant, giving a homey feel, warm and comforting so Yuuri wouldn't feel out of place. When there was distance shouts, sounds of cameras going off, and a familiar growl of Russian, the two finally appeared. Otabek gave a small smile when Yuuri gave him one of his bright smiles. When he had mentioned the idea to the Japanese male, he was hesitant, but if Otabek wanted him to, he would be willing to meet Mila and even seemed excited at the idea of making a new friend.

 

In hindsight, it was a fucking terrible idea.

 

Mila had given him a stiff greeting. Yuri scowling instantly at her attitude. Otabek wanted to badly chalk it up as Mila being nervous and unsure how to act around Yuuri.

 

“Mila, this is one of my best friends aside from Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki or Yura.” Otabek introduced them, and Yuuri gave a shy wave, the smile now fading as the anxiety began to settle in.

 

“I know who you are.” Her response was mean. The tone giving the impression of disgust. Otabek felt something drop into the pit of his stomach.

 

“The fuck is problem you bitch?” Yuri snapped moving a hand to grab Yuuri's to give him some comfort. Mila glared, turning her nose up to the Japanese male and this made the Russian seethe.

 

“If I had known I would be meeting Victor's no good ex husband, I wouldn't have bothered to come. I don't want to be associated with the bitch who's saying Victor attacked him. You're a liar and dragging Victor to the ground.”

 

Otabek was floored, honest to god fucking floored at his girlfriend right now. His mouth open just a little as the shock settled in. Yuuri cleared his throat, but his eyes said everything. He was hurt and he was uncomfortable.

 

“I've never said anything against V-Victor. Calling me a liar is unfair when I've done nothing to him. You work with him, and I respect that, but what happened between V-Victor and I has nothing to do with you or your agency.”

 

It was clear that Yuuri wasn't prepared to say or hear Victor's name. In fact Otabek could see Yuuri was trying his best not to shake. Mila didn't like his response. That was clear with her next spew of bullshit, because frankly that was all it could be.

 

“But you're not defending him! That's really shitty of you! You need help, Victor's been saying it all along, an addict like you? You should check yourself into a re-”

 

“Enough!” Otabek slammed his hand down on the table, startling other occupants who were seated a little further away from them.

Mila looked shocked and Yuuri looked devastated.

 

“...I'm going to go. I'm sorry for ruining your dinner.” The small male stood up, and Otabek could see his eyes watering. His lower lip trembling as he slipped on his disguise. Yuri had stood up too and before he followed Yuuri out, he snarled at Mila.

 

“You fucking cunt. Stupid motherfucking whore!” He swore one more time in Russian before he slipped on his sunglasses and quickly followed Yuuri out and Otabek was left there with his stunned girlfriend. She gave him a slap on his shoulder.

 

“Are you serious!? Are you going to sit there and let him talk to me like that?” Otabek stared at her. Too shocked for words. He was at loss even at the car ride to Mila's and then finally when Mila called her “friends” to complain and gossip about meeting Victor's ex-husband, he finally broke his silence. He wasn't proud, but he grabbed the phone and hung up on whoever she had been talking too. Otabek had tried to keep his voice down. He tried so hard not too loose his temper. But he couldn't do it.

 

“Of all fucking things you could have done tonight. You insulted Yura, you belittled what he went through and victimized him. What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you so stupid to really believe Victor? All because of your fucking loyalty to him? Mila! I'm so fucking done right now. I fucking can't believe you!”

 

His rant was met with Mila's own, blaming him for falling for Yuuri's “lies” and blaming him for letting Russian Yuri talk to her that way. Hours of yelling back and forth before Otabek stormed out of the apartment and forced himself to cool down before going home. Where Yuri sat on the couch, on his phone.

 

“Where's Yura?” He questioned, looking around quickly, hoping to speak to him about tonight.

 

“He's at his place. He didn't want to be a bother if you were going to bring Mila over.” Yuri sounded to calm, he sounded relaxed and Otabek knew better.

 

“He even wants me to apologize to her, for calling her a cunt and whore.” There was a small laugh. Otabek braced for the impact as if in car accident. Not even a few seconds later, Yuri was up and screaming in his face. He had never seen Yuri this mad, sure he was livid when he found out about the divorce, but this was a new level of anger he had never seen much less witness. Even Potya had been startled by the level of rage and had ran off to hide for safety. Otabek tried to talk to him, agree that what Mila said wasn't right and that they had already gotten into argument. That he completely agreed that everything she did had indeed hurt Yuuri.

 

But Yuri didn't care, he was beyond calming down. In fact he was the sole reason why they had to replace their furniture the next day.

 

Otabek never wanted to see that side of Yuri again.

 

A few weeks passed after that and Otabek had “reconciled” with Mila. At Yuuri's insistence because he didn't want to come between them in their relationship. So he did, but now they had boundaries, very strict boundaries.

 

1\. Mila was never to meet or speak about Yuuri (at least in front of him).

2\. Mila was not allowed at their apartment (this was enforced before Yuuri but now was a must).

3\. If they were to accidentally meet, then Mila was to be civil.

 

Otabek was not going to put up with Mila insulting and disrespecting Yuuri again.

 

 

 

**Four Years Ago – LA**

 

 

The two weeks Yuuri had disappeared was pure hell. Otabek and Yuri calling and sending messages, asking where he went or asking when he was coming back. But when they did get a response all the message said was that the three of them needed to figure things out. Which led Yuri and Otabek to where they were now.

 

“We tried to date, remember? We decided it didn't work out, we can't force ourselves to like each other so Yuuri will come back.”

 

The blonde was at his wits end and Otabek was at his too.

 

“I'm not saying we have to date each other. We both want a relationship with him, that's something we can agree on. So why don't we both date him?”

 

Yuri looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

 

“You mean share him?” It took him a while to even get that out. Otabek cringed at how crass it sounded.

 

“Essentially yes. But no at the same time?”

 

This gave him the Pissed OffTM look. Otabek gave his frustrated groan.

 

“We live together, we have to learn how to have this relationship together versus separately at different times. But we aren't dating, we are dating Yura. That's if he even agrees, because the way I see it, we both care about him too much to stay just friends.”

 

It made sense but Yuri didn't know how it would even work.

 

“Let's just have his listen to the idea. He said was back right? But he wasn't going to see us until we figured things out. It's a rough idea, but it's something.” Yuri couldn't argue with this. So together via Otabek's phone sent Yuuri a message, telling them that they came to some sort of agreement if he was willing to hear them out. Yuuri messaged them back a few minutes later, inviting them over to his place to talk and that Yuri was more than welcome to bring Potya over.

 

So after gather their things (which really means their bags and Potya's carrier) they were headed to Yuuri's and in thirty minutes they were at his place once security let them in. When they entered the man's apartment where he was cooking. Yuri let Potya out (Yuuri had actually went out and bought a litter box and some scratching posts for her for the days he watched her when Otabek and Yuri were out of town).

They set there things down on the couch and crowded into the spacious kitchen, both men's shoulder sagging in relief to see Yuuri in person after almost three weeks. As Yuuri cooked, he asked politely to explain their idea and the two began to talk. Yuri admitted he had no idea how it would work but agreed with Otabek that he was willing to try to figure it out so they could go back to how things were but more. It was confusing to say the least. They were both nervous and Yuuri's face didn't help them. When they finished, Yuuri motioned them to sit down as he plated the food for them. Getting them something sweet to drink to calm them down, and he took in a deep breath.

 

“So if I'm hearing right, you want me to be in a relationship with the two of you, at the same time, but you two are in no way dating each other. Is that part right?”

 

There were to confirmed nods. Yuuri continued.

 

“But at the same time, not separately?” Now this Yuuri looked confused and the two winced knowing they did a terrible job at explaining.

 

“In a way. Beka pointed out that we live together. We would have to learn how work together as team, even if we are not dating each other. So we can avoid fights or being jealous.”

 

This made a little more sense now as they talked it out. Yuuri still looked unsure.

 

“I'll admit, it's not at all what I was expecting, honestly I didn't know what to expect. But, I don't know how this would or even it will work out, but I'm willing to try. Yuri, you know I care about you, I want more and I know it wouldn't be fair to either of you to make me pick. So if you two are willing to make it work, then I'm willing as well. Otabek, just like Yuri, I care about you too. I don't know when those lines crossed between friendship and something more, but it did and I know we have to face rather than ignore it and pretend nothing happened. I don't know the first thing about dating two people at the same time, not like this at least.” It was unsaid, that in general, Yuuri didn't know how to date at all.

 

“But we can't jump into it. So let's figure out how we even start okay? Once we have some sort of foundation, we can move forward and start working on how to make it all happen.” Now this the two agreed too.

 

They finished their dinner, talking a bit more, the two learning where Yuuri went for the two weeks (which was Japan) and that he came back a few days ago and was resuming his work life.

 

That night, Yuuri spoke to Phichit, who at first was confused on what he was being told, but after more of explanation, he was quick to point out they should see a couple therapist. Not because they had problems, but because they could give advice and help them talk about what they were wanting out the relationship as a whole versus two separate ones. Yuuri thought it was a fantastic idea and together they researched on who would best suit their needs.

 

When Yuuri came to them with Phichit's idea, they didn't shoot it down. They talked about it, and agreed in the end, that it would be a good place to start. They weren't angry that Yuuri told Phichit, they were expecting it and they were definitely expecting Phichit to give them the shovel talk (a really uncomfortable, a little more on the violent side) but in the end thanked him for helping.

 

Another week passed and the three were now sitting with Dr. Quinn. Yuri made a joke about it being Harley Quin and Yuuri looked unamused which caused Otabek to snicker. When it turned out to be a male, it made the joke even more “lame” and Yuri just grumbled that it was still funny.

 

“As you three know, I'm Dr. Quinn. I specialize in relationships, couple therapy if you will, but from what I understand today is a little different. Mr. Katsuki, on the phone, you did your best to explain to me the situation. So, right now, I want to know what you two want out this, so we can figure out a ground to stand on.” His voice soft, it wasn't harsh and he was a little older, giving them an “uncle” feel. It wasn't terrible, and it was one of the reasons why Yuuri wanted to go with him.

 

The blonde cleared his throat, deciding he'd go first.

 

“I want to be there. Yura, he's been through a lot, and it doesn't help that I'm related to the piece of shit that hurt in the first place. I want to be someone he can come too, he can feel safe with and I want to be someone he can talk to. I've gotten better, we've gotten better, at being able to see the signs of anxiety attacks, panic attacks. When he's starting to get nervous and go into an episode, we aren't perfect at it, but we communicate enough to know what to do.”

 

As he spoke, Dr. Quinn wrote down notes, as Yuri spoke. When he was down Otabek also began to talk.

 

“I agree, we are getting better at that. I want the same things Yuri wants with him, it's not any different, honestly. We both give him something different, I can see that, and I was the one who gave the idea in the first place of Yuuri being together with us both.” Again notes were written.

 

“Alright. So, before I say anything, I want to shed some light, or at least give some education on how polyamorous relationships have been looked at versus what it actually is. The misconception is that the relationship is an “open” relationship. That so long as you tell your partner who your with that it's okay and that's the end of that.” He started and honestly the three were glad he was explaining to them what they were actually trying to achieve.

 

“A polyamourous relationship can be fulfilling if everyone in the relationship has an understanding. A few things to start off with is respect. Treating everyone in the relationship with respect, even if you and Mr. Altin are not actually romantic with each other, it doesn't negate the fact that you are now a team. So respect is important. I'm assuming you three are the only ones that are going to be in this dynamic correct?” There confirmed “yes's” and so that made it easier.

 

“So in your sense, your relationship isn't open. You don't have to worry about your partners sleeping with other people. Yuuri, you are the main pillar. Not to add any stress or pressure, just to give an example of how it is going to work between you three okay?” He waited for a positive response from the Japanese male. When he did receive it he continued.

 

“When something goes wrong, it's up to you to be clear on what you want or need for them so they can better understand how to help you. Being a former abuse victim, I understand that this not might always be the case, you'll be hesitant, but it's important that you communicate. Communication, is very important, it's key to making a relationship work among other things.” Yuuri tensed, the two could feel it when Dr. Quinn called him a victim.

 

“Now, you two, it's important you don't impose on each other. You have to find a balance that works, it's going to be hard at first, being friends for a long time and now have to balance each other in new roles. To see each other in a different light. What's important is what you're comfortable with as a group. This isn't to say these are the hard ground rules to make it work and everyone will be happy. Not at all, it's just a start. A way to break into the relationship, an ice breaker if you will. As you three learn new things about each other and adjust, you can change anything you want to fit your needs better. Unfortunately you are going to come across jealousy as your figuring things out, but when that happens, communicate. I'm not saying it's not healthy, it's okay to get jealous, but don't let fester. Talk if any of you guys feel left out or if you feel like your intruding.”

 

It was a lot to take in, in fact it was overwhelming. He could tell Yuri and Otabek were letting it sink in.

 

“You three have very demanding life styles. It's going to make it harder, I can't sugar coat it. But it seems to me you already committed to make this relationship work.”

 

The entire session was two hours, they talked about their fears, insecurities and how they could be do when Yuuri falls into an episode. Which in turn led the conversation to Yuuri possibly looking into getting an emotional support animal or a service animal. It got tense, at least for Yuuri, but the other too were taking seriously because it involved Yuuri's mental state. Dr. Quinn wasn't lying, he wasn't sugar coating anything and told them that he firmly believed Yuuri had a some form of PTSD. It was nothing to be ashamed about, but he could hurt himself without realizing if he were to have an episode no matter how small or big. After the two hours, the three thanked the man, and left together, their disguises slipping on as they left the building and into the parked car that was waiting for them.

 

They were silent for a while, no one really talking, just letting it sink in that what they wanted was going to take more than just trail and error. It was apart of it obviously, but had they not come to talk, they would have failed miserably. But it also shed some light on Yuuri's state of health.

 

After some time passed, the streets passing them by, Yuuri moved to grab both their hands, giving a light squeeze. Still no one said anything still, but the two gave a squeeze of their own.

 

They were going to figure it out. No matter how long it took, they were going to figure it out.

 

 

**Present — LA**

 

Chris sat there, nervous and tense as Otabek and Yuri glared at him. He was older, married even, and yet he knew he was still fucked if he said something the two didn't like. It had been several weeks after the fact before he finally got some idea of how to make it up Yuuri. But he needed to confirm his thoughts before moving forward.

 

“I just to know one thing. Other than Yuuri's anxiety, does….does he have PTSD?” At this point Yuri's eyes were slits and Otabek looked annoyed.

 

“Explain Giacometti.” Otabek's response was curt.

 

“So, Victor told you the idea he had, getting Yuuri another dog, a poodle from a shelter, and while I was also thinking that was a good after he explained it to me, I remembered how Yuuri reacted to me. I triggered an episode right? So, I was thinking, maybe...possibly, getting him a service dog.” He sounded so unsure. After a few tense moments of silence, Otabek and Yuri sighed.

 

“He has more problem's than that, but yeah, after the shit with Victor, he developed PTSD. We've talked about it before, him getting a service dog, to help him, but he doesn't want one.” Before Chris could ask why, Otabek spoke up.

 

“Yuuri, while he understands what happened to him wasn't right, still doesn't see himself as a victim. Or that he's a domestic abuse survivor to be more accurate. He believes that has his PTSD under control and yes, he has gotten better over the years, there are things he still can't do on his own. Or rather won't do because it would trigger him.”

 

This made it harder for Chris. But then Yuri spoke up again.

 

“But, you could probably get away with a shelter dog and registering it as an emotional support animal. They won't be able to help him if he's starting to get pulled in to himself, but this way he can take the dog anywhere, legally. We can't force Yuuri to get a service dog if he doesn't want one, and we aren't going to do that to him now, but he might be more forgiving if you just register a shelter dog as a ESA.”

 

After another thirty of minutes of talking, Chris thanked them.

 

“I know I'm the second to last person you wanted to see much less talk to, but I really just want to help him.”

 

The two could tell he was being sincere, and honestly they hoped things worked out with the support animal, because Yuuri would be better off with some type of animal dog or otherwise.

 

“We're still pissed as fuck, but we know where you're coming from. Once you have a dog picked out, let us know, we'll figure a way to get Yuuri to the shelter.” Since Chris couldn't just adopt a dog and give it to Yuuri, it had to be Yuuri who signed the forms since legally the dog would live with him and he would own him. Registering for the ESA certificate wouldn't be to hard after the fact, Chris would be able to do that on his own.

 

“We'll see you later Giacometti. Don't fuck it up.” They had decided to meet at the agency since Yuuri was at the dance studio doing some commission work. Ever since his fashion line came out, reasonably priced too not hiked up prices that most celebrities did because it had their name out it, a lot of popular stores were wanting Yuuri to feature or star in another clothing promotional video or than the original one he did. Naturally Phichit had flown in to help.

 

“Should we bring Yuuri some food?” Otabek questioned as they packed up their things to head out to the private gym in the building.

 

“The hamster freak said he already got it covered. Don't know about dinner though. Cook or order in?”

 

Before Otabek could answer there were squeals and shouts as they got to the first floor, coming out of the elevator so they could get to the gym. They turned seeing a mob out front, Chris standing there as security tried to get it under control. “The fuck?” Chris turned to face them his mouth open slightly.

 

Before Chris could answer, Otabek's phone rang with Phichit's name flashing on the screen. “Hello?”

 

“What in the fuck is happening? We have a literal mob outside the studio, we had to call the fucking police because some of these crazy bitches managed to get inside and ambushed us. Yuuri is freaking the fuck out and he's locked himself in Lilia's office.”

 

Yuri had leaned in to listen and he frowned as he pulled out his phone to see what was going on. He had turned off the alerts but when the switched them on, his phone buzzed none stop and he clicked on the first one.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Breaking News – Yuuri Katsuki, two timing Yuri and Otabek?**

 

 

 

There were pictures, several pictures of them separately, but the article painted Yuuri in a really terrible way. Otabek looked over too see it too and when he saw the header his face went blank. Phichit cursed as he yelled at everyone to start picking up and putting things away while things were put under control.

 

“Phichit, there's an article, several articles that are implying Yuuri is cheating on us with each other.” This would have been a laughable moment. But it wasn't, because Yuuri most likely read the articles, despite knowing the truth themselves, Yuuri couldn't help that other people's opinions mattered to him.

 

Phichit swore. Yuri swore. Otabek glared. Chris stared. But Yuri wasn't going to let them do this. So instead he took Twitter and released one tweet. In a matter of seconds, the numbers exploded.

 

 

   

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song is Pink's "What About Us". I didn't want to sway away from the message she had through it, but at the same time I wanted the song to work for what I planned and I believed it came out good if not a little choppy. Please leave comments! I love to hear from yo guys!

**Four Years Ago – LA**

 

 

 

They've been officially together for a few months now, boarding on six months and it wasn't easy. All three of them had insecurities regarding their status in the relationship. Still had problems figuring things out and they even went back to the therapist when they honest to god couldn't get past something. It helped, to be able to talk to each other without yelling (most of the time it was Yuri yelling at Otabek) and it helped them grow stronger as a group. They hadn't talked about, going public with their relationship, it was rather unspoken that they weren't ready at all for anyone to know since it was so new to them. The only person who knew was Phichit and then Yuuri's family also was told since they knew the Japanese male was close to them. When they visited Yuuri's hometown for the first time, it had been awkward, if not a little off putting because it was obvious the parents and Mari were protective of Yuuri after finding out what he went through.

 

It didn't help that Yuuri had went to America without them when he was young, staying with a host family up until his parents were able to move in middle school. Only to move back, missing their quiet peaceful town when Yuuri graduated from high school. By then Victor had more than excited to promise to take care of Yuuri.

 

Mari knew better English than his parents, so when they were pulled aside and questioned, they were a little scared (not that they would admit it), but the look Mari gave them promised very uncertain futures if they hurt her baby brother.

 

But as their little trip came to an end, Yuuri had explained to his parents, what their relationship entailed. Mari had no problem accepting it, she could see her brother wasn't the same person anymore, damaged and scared. But the two were helping him find himself again and happiness was what he deserves. His parents took a little longer, Yuuri's dad usually a joyful soul was not impressed (mainly because Yuri was Victor's cousin) and hesitant to accept Otabek due to his nature of being reserved. When he mentioned it, basically insulting them in, Yuuri had gotten so angry on their behave (they didn't understand what was said) and he ended up yelling at his father until he was red in the face. His mother was more respectful, scolding her husband and in broken English told the two men that they were grown, and that if they were committed to her son then she would accept them. Again the underlying message was, don't hurt her son.

 

It took several months after the fact, pictures, small videos, more visits, for Yuuri's dad to fully accept them, but neither member of the family could deny, Yuuri looked and seemed happy every time a photo was sent, every video he was and when the visited, the youngest family member was glowing. It did help a little, that Phichit had came with them, easily slipping into their native tongue and assuring them that he keeps his eye on them but all he's seen is a happy and in love Yuuri. He also committed that the other two were wrapped around their boyfriend's little finger, they don't even leave the room unless Yuuri says it was okay. It got a good laugh, Yuuri turned red thanked the gods out there that his boyfriends didn't understand Phichit. His family though, was a different matter, and wouldn't stop laughing.

 

It was Phichit who brought it up, a month after their last visit to Yuuri's hometown. He was staying with his platonic soul mate, and the other two had come over for Yuuri's katsudon.

 

“Are you guys ever going to go public?” It was such a simple question, innocent one really, but it made them tense because they hadn't talked about it. It wasn't a hard conversation, logically with all the shit they've been through, it wasn't difficult. But they just never seemed to get there.

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, coming from the kitchen pausing in his cooking but also making sure nothing burned.

 

“We don't know yet. Our therapist suggest we take our time and come out when we are ready because we are still going to be balancing on how to to work with each other. For a couple, it cane take up to a year, maybe two, but when there are three people involved, and only involved with one person and not each other, it can take more time. He says we're making great progress, more than he expected, but I think, if I can speak for all of us, that we want to wait until we are really ready to tell the world about our relationship.”

 

Phichit hummed, having to agree that just coming out wouldn't be the smartest idea.

 

“Well, you guys know I support you, even the Katsuki clan does too.” He gave a cheeky smile and Yuuri smiled back, before turning around and heading back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

Yuri and Otabek having stayed silent letting Yuuri speak for them. Phichit turned to them, snorting.

“You two are looking at him like he hung the moon.” Yuri snapped to the man, glaring and Otabek just shrugged. Neither argued and it caused Phichit to laugh. The night the three found a better understanding, an easier flow of air being breathed by them. Knowingly or not, Phichit had eased the tension between the three that had wedged itself in place the more they had ignored the conversation. But now, with it in the open, they could relax more.

 

 

**Present – LA**

 

“Victor! Victor! How does it feel to know your ex-husband has been seeing two men at the same time? Do you think he was with them when he was married to you?”

 

The questions, the shouts for comments, all of it was being shouted and blinding Victor since the article came out. All them accusing Yuuri of cheating on him and or implying that Victor drove him to it. Victor refused to answer any of them but he did tweet out (much like Yuri).

 

 

 

Twitter had exploded. People re-tweeting and tagging him in his cousin's tweet which he did also re-tweet and post on his Instagram. Don't get him wrong, he was pissed to high hell. He had gotten the feeling something was going on between the three but he hadn't expected to be right. Chris had called him to ask how he was taking it and Victor ignored the question in favor of his own. Asking how Yuuri was handling it. Chris was hesitant to tell him anything, but he gave in and let him know that it wasn't looking good. The articles and media was painting Yuuri as a sexual deviant, a man with loose morals or none at all.

There were supporters everywhere though.

 

 

 

 

Phichit blasted the articles. Invasion of privacy he called it. Stating that Yuuri, like everyone else had a right to live privately even if they were famous. People commented, arguing with the fashion icon that if Yuuri wanted to live privately then he shouldn't get his pictures taken in public. Dear lord in heaven, Phichit ate that commenter and those like them alive. Phichit was just as viscous in shutting them down. And like Phichit others also defended Yuuri. Arguing that Yuuri was and is a very private person to begin with. That just because he was well known, doesn't mean he can't enjoy going out and enjoying his day.

 

Victor had also had his fair share of arguments with people and most importantly Yakov. Even after all these years, Victor was still in his agency. Yakov had wanted to use the articles to fix his reputation, but Victor refused. He wasn't going to use Yuuri's humiliation as a gain when he had been doing the same thing at the start of the divorce. Yakov yelled until he was blue in the face but Victor refused. Then came Mila, who was livid at finding at that Otabek being involved with Yuuri. She refused to believe that Otabek would “lower” his standards. Victor did not take that sitting down.

 

For all the rage and jealousy he felt for the situation, he wasn't going to let anyone talk down about Yuuri. Not anymore. But at the same time it was his fault that a good chunk of people thought of him so poorly. He was a hypocrite. He knew it very well.

 

Then two days later, Victor was sitting on his couch, where Chris's name flashed on his phone for a link he sent him. Curious, he tapped the link and he was taken to a live feed where Yuuri was sitting there, looking upset but determined.

 

“I'm here to tell everyone a few things. Otabek and Yuri didn't want me to do this, said it wasn't anyone's business how we live in private. It's our lives and we live it how we want it. But I can't sit here and do nothing. So now, those who actually want to know the truth, keep watching the live feed.”

 

That's when Victor realized the live feed was under Phichit's Twitter handle which was also attached to his Instagram live feed, snap chat, and Facebook. Victor watched as Yuuri took a breath and continued on.

 

“I am in a committed relationship with Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. My family is well aware and for those who are saying they are ashamed of me, fuck off. You don't know my family and you don't know me. They are loving and supportive. We go and see them as often as we can together and they accept them. As for their families being ashamed, we don't care. My family is their family and those two are important to me. It wasn't easy to be and do what we are doing. It takes time, understanding and love. Which is what we have. I love them and they love me.”

 

There were so many comments going off, majority of them supporting.

 

“I don't care if you believe that one of them should be enough for me. I don't care if you think I'm being selfish because for once, for fucking once, I am going to be selfish for myself. For years I let everyone believe I was the problem, that I was an addict, that the abuse allegations weren't founded. I know it's wrong, I wasn't strong enough then to say anything. I had Phichit be my voice because I couldn't do it on my own. He has been there since the very start. I can take a lot of things. But I will not take you hurting or talking about my Yuri and my Otabek like they should be ashamed. They are proud men and they are the most caring boyfriends. If you can't grasp that we have is real, then I suppose that's your problem.”

 

Yuuri then left the frame and then a chair was added and the “caring boyfriends” sat down in the frame.

 

“Oy, we are only doing this because it's important to our Yura.” Yuri stated right off the bat. A scowl on his face.

 

“To clarify, we are dating Yura but we are not dating each other. While our relationships are separate we work together as a group. We would also like to state a fact. We brought the idea to Yura about dating us at the same. It wasn't easy, we argued, we yelled, we got jealous, it took literal years for us to get where we are now. We still have our ups and downs but it's a relationship. It's not suppose to be perfect.”

 

Otabek looked more annoyed than anything.

 

“We weren't going to part of this, but if our Yura can do it, then we can suck it up and do it too. Cause it's bullshit what people are saying about him. He is still the same fucking person he was last week, last month, he is still the dancer, he is still the singer and he is everything we show. Articles saying we are being two timed? Fucking kidding? No one called to see if it was even true. To ask if these were accurate. These gossip magazines are fucking trash. All they want is to sell, want to know why they are slowly dying as an industry? Because all they print is lies. We are happy. We are very much in love with Yuuri Katsuki. So fuck you guys who think it's wrong.”

 

Otabek had grunted in agreeing before leaving the frame and then Phichit entered, plopping down. The smile ever so present and Victor had a feeling the man had something up his sleeve.

 

“Originally this song was Yurio's. You know he's about the state of the world, demanding justice and all that, even his work with charities. Same thing as Otabae.” There was a “that's not my fucking name” in the background.

 

“But then we figured out it can work for two things today. The song has been done and choreographed by Yuuri. It has a powerful message so there are two videos. The first video had been done months ago to help spread Yurio's message, but the second one was my idea. Everyone out there who ever doubted Yuuri Katsuki, get ready to choke on your words. I don't have to do anything anymore, he's going finally speaking out.”

 

There was a few clicks and then the video pulled up. The first video was beautifully done. Yuuri was singing and dancing ballet along with several other dancers. Guang Hong making an appearance. Isabella was also in it and Phichit was in as well. There were other different dancers there but the lyrics were powerful and the dancing just made it beautiful.

 

When the video ended, there was a few clicks and then the second one started, this time the scene was different. The shouts of police and the helicopters were replaced with Yuuri's voice and soft melodies. Barking even and Victor realized why it was familiar. It was a home video that they had taken. The screen was black, but it cut in to show Victor setting the camera down and sweeping into their old apartment before they moved. Makkachin jumping and dancing around as Yuuri laughed.

 

Victor didn't realize he was crying. Seeing Makkachin so lively, so happy, full love and Yuuri the same. They had been so happy. The video faded and the same song melody as before played. Victor hadn't realized the “come back” left his lips. The video showed Yuuri standing in a snow bank, singing. There still some dancers but not as many. The moves were different and as Yuuri sang particular lyrics, photos of Yuuri's battered body was shown. But then after there was small videos of Yuuri with the other two. Dancing and laughing, goofing around in the studio.

 

When the dancing scene came it was changed to small clip, showing Yuuri on the hospital bed but the music now playing the backround, a soft “Yuuri...I-I don't know how to do this anymore.” It was Phichit and he had been documenting the proof of abuse while Yuuri was asleep in the hospital. But he couldn't help but beg his friend as he did so. Then it cut back to Yuuri's powerful dancing and singing.

 

They were dancing in the snow again. And as the video started slow and end, Yuuri raised his hands to the sky and when the last lyric of “what about us” came the ending clip was the same melody but this time it was a video of the three. Otabek was sitting on the couch with his guitar, and Yuri was writing in his lyric book, both sitting close together and in that video, Yuuri yelled, surprising them both and suddenly he was occupying both their laps. It faded slowly as the laughter from the video echoed out.

 

Just before the melody cut out, there was a powerful statement.

 

 

**I am no longer a victim, I am and always will be a survivor.**

 

 

Then the video feed ended and Victor sat there stunned and crying at what he just witnessed.

 

What surprised him even more was the person who called seconds after. He answered without question and he was met with silence.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you. But...but I had to do it. I had to stop running.” Yuuri's voice filtered through. Victor despite his tears, his voice came out even, soft, remorseful.

 

“You don't owe me anything. I did that to you. I put my hands on you and blamed you. You're right, Yuratchka. It's time to stop running.” The familiar name, caused Yuuri to take in a shuddering breath.

 

“I want you to know, that I will always love you, that I won't ever be able to love anyone like I do you. Before we were married, before we grew up. When were just Victor and Yuuri.” There was a small sob on the other end and Victor couldn't stop his own from escaping.

 

“I'm s-still a broken, d-damaged, but Yuri and Otabek, they make me better. T-They make me stronger. What you did, it can't be erased, b-but they are helping me h-heal. E-Every day, they help me. I love them. I love them more than I ever loved you.” Victor let out another sob but he wasn't upset. He knew Yuuri couldn't see, but he gave a watery smile as he stared out his window.

 

“I know. They are lucky to have been chosen. I hope one day...one day we can see each other again.”

 

“I'll be waiting for that day too.”

 

To this, Victor let out a laugh, a relieved, happy, joyous laugh that hadn't been heard for years.

 

“I love you, Yuratchka.”

 

“Goodbye, Victor.”

 

The phone went dead and Victor finally broke down. “I'm sorry” coming out from his mouth as he brought his hands to his face, as he cried. He kept repeating the words, because no matter how many times he says them, it won't ever fix what he did. What he ruined and the lives he took and destroyed.

 

That was how Chris found him, when he let himself in an hour later. A simple sad, “Oh, Vitya.” as he gathered his best friend, holding him. The words “I'm sorry” still sputtering out his mouth. He even started to hum softly, as he rocked them to side to side.

 

 

**Ten Years ago – New York**

 

“Makka! No!” Yuuri groaned as the puppy who was growing like a weed, already at his knees at seven months old. Makkachin growled playfully before taking off with Yuuri's practice clothes. He took off after the chocolate poodle who ran around the apartment. It was a nice first floor apartment that came with a nice little back yard. Being in New York it was hard to even find that, and their one bedroom apartment while tiny was comfortable.

 

The door was open to the backyard so Makkachin could go in and out while he studied. But as the time went on, Yuuri knew he had to start getting ready for dance practice. That was when Victor brust through the door startling the poodle who dropped the clothes from his mouth and Yuuri dived for it.

 

“Yuuri! Look!” Victor showed him proudly, a video recorder. Yuuri stood up, dusting himself off before squealing when Victor took a hold of him and literally swept him off his feet to the kitchen (since it was a little bigger than the living room). He turned on the radio as he set the recorder down. Yuuri gave up trying to figure out what his dramatic boyfriend was trying to do. But hummed along with the song that was on.

 

Victor then turned and took Yuuri in his arms, more or less forcing him to dance as Makkachin jumped up on them. Yuuri laughed, as Victor beamed.

 

“I'm going to be late to my practice!” Yuuri squealed as Victor spun him around. Victor threw his head back laughing.

 

“ _We have all the time in the world, Yuratchka! It's all about us!”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go guys. Once this one is finished I'll be able to dedicate my time to finish the other story. Either way, please review if you like it!

**Present**

 

 

When the live stream ended things weren't any better. While mostly supportive, there were still those who called out Yuuri as a liar. That everything he went through with Victor hadn't even happened. It took Victor slamming a reporter against the wall when he implied that Yuuri was possibly under the illusion of what their relationship had really been. Chris had been there with him, he had been the one to pry him off before he could fully do something that couldn't be taken back. He had flew in (this time with his husband) after Chris saw how much media was over the “scandal”. He also flew in for another reason but that would have to wait for a few days.

 

“Assholes. Can't even walk to our fucking car.” Yuri growled as he slammed the door behind once all three had climbed in. Otabek had his arms crossed over his chest, uncomfortable and Yuuri was a ball of nerves. Not because of their relationship coming to light, but because the sheer amount of people was getting to him.

 

Phichit was with them as well, glaring out the tinted windows at the journalists and reporters. “Celestino wants us to lay low but I don't see how. I have to multiple video shoots, you two have appearances and Yuri, you're tour is suppose to start in a week.” Yuuri's voice sounded tired, frustrated and overall stressed.

 

The blonde Russian glared, knowing the tour was coming up fast. Despite the so called “scandal” they were still popular and even some of the sponsors were already calling their agency to try and get all three of them to work on a project. Granted they had a movie they were suppose to start working on towards the end of the year.

 

“How long is the tour?” Phichit questioned now looking at three though mainly Yuuri to make sure he wasn't stressing himself out even more. The car was already moving, they were heading to Yuri and Otabek's place, having already left Celestino's meeting.

 

“I'm suppose to be gone for two months. A short tour since we are doing the shitty movie after.” He was still pissed and moody, it wasn't helping the atmosphere. Otabek uncrossed his arms, moving it over Yuuri's shoulders to draw him closer. The Japanese man took solace and embraced the comfort he was being given. Seeing this, Yuri felt guilty, knowing he wasn't helping but seeing as Otabek hadn't snapped at him gave him an indication that he was feeling the same and had no plans to stop Yuri's verbal abuse to the media.

 

“...side note, What About Us is climbing to number one.” Phichit tried to lighten the mood and it made the Russian snort.

 

“It will open doors for the dancers in the video, both versions.” Yuuri commented, this time smiling just a little at the idea that his friends where going to be able to work on bigger projects.

 

“Leo texted me, asking who the Chinese dancer was, and I'm paraphrasing here, because according to him, he's beautiful.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but coo. “They would make such a cute couple.” Otabek hummed in agreement and Yuri rolled his eyes. But at least the mood in the car was lifting.

 

**A Week Later**

 

“Do you have everything?”

 

“ _Da_.”

 

“Did you pack you're instant camera?”

 

“ _Da_.”

 

“Did you make sure to pack extra pajamas? You know you don't like sleeping in boxers every night.”

 

“ _Da._ ”

 

“Did your assistants make sure you had your vitamins. Last time they didn't and you almost passed out.”

 

There an embarrassed “ _da_ ” this time and Otabek watched amused as Yuuri fretted over Yuri. They had learned, early on in their relationship that Yuuri was a mother hen. Which in turn made Phichit mother hen Yuuri because the man didn't like when Yuuri stressed himself out. They also learned that if they try to tell Yuuri to relax and or that they were fine doing it on their own, it would result in crippling self doubt as a lover and would make him dissociate. It happened a few times, each time unsettling to see Yuuri so...blank. So they learned to leave it be and in the end they enjoyed that they had someone who cared so much about them. It was odd, honestly. They had to rely on themselves for so long, so it was something they weren't use too. It was something they had to talk about because it had made them uncomfortable, not because they didn't like it, because it was unfamiliar. It was a feeling they had never associated with.

 

At least to Otabek. Yuri had that feeling when he lived with his dedushka. And that feeling was buried after he died.

 

 

“I'm set to come in a few weeks later for What About Us. I'm suppose to sing it twice live right? Then you'll be the one singing it?” Yuuri wanted to make sure he had it right since he was asked to make an appearance for the song.

 

“ _Da_. I'll be singing it for the first part of the tour, but you will be singing it in the last two locations of the tour. Beka is coming in the first part of the tour since he did a remix for me to kick it off. But he doesn't have to be there for two weeks.” Yuri explained looking through his e-mails to make sure he had given Otabek and Yuuri the right dates.

 

“I don't know why you're taking a tour bus. It would be easier to take a plane.” Yuuri sighed as he came to sit on the couch finally satisfied with Yuri's packing.

 

“I don't want to deal with airports. Connecting flights and all that bullshit. Since we're doing the movie, I have to stay in the US, Celestino didn't want to chance us getting arrested overseas.” Yuuri wasn't looking at their faces, but he knew the two rolled their eyes. “It's makes more sense for me to take a tour bus, less chance of my shit going missing or ransacked.” Which was also true since from time to time, when they got their things back, some of it was missing. They learned to keep what's important on their carry on rather than their suitcases.

 

“I know.” There was a pout and the two couldn't help but smile at their boyfriend's antics. Though there was a knock on the door and a “ding” coming from Yuri's phone. With a deep sigh, he stood up, shrugging on his bag and pocketing his phone. Yuuri was up once more, this time hugging the blonde.

 

“I'll see you in a few weeks, Yura.” Despite saying that, Yuri didn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

 

“I know.” Came the same response and after another ding, the two finally parted.

 

“Beka, I'll see you in two weeks. Don't fuck shit up and feed Potya.” Otabek snorted as his good bye but he knew Yuri had a hard time leaving for longer than a few weeks. Otabek did too, but Yuuri was adamant that they didn't hold themselves back for his sake.

 

Once he was gone, Yuuri ended up in Otabek's lap, sulking.

 

“I just don't want people to be mean to him. Or you.” Otabek rubbed small circles on his back, to keep him soothed.

 

“The fans that support us wouldn't be mean to him. He's tour was announced today, and all his shows sold out. Everyone getting it will be checked and security will be tight. Even if someone managed to get in that shouldn't have, you know he has no problem fighting.”

 

To this Yuuri snorted softly.

 

“I think that's a problem in itself.” Otabek couldn't deny that but then again he was the who assaulted a police officer years prior. But that was the only time versus Yuri's record. Either way, they both settled down in Otabek's room, with the door open since they knew Potya would demand to come in when Yuri wasn't home. Despite having her own space in the apartment.

 

The TV was on some movie they managed to find. It seemed like it was an action movie, so at least it was interesting. Otabek was at least interested, that was up until he felt Yuuri's mouth on him. More specifically his neck. A small shiver ran down his spine, at the feeling of his mouth. The tongue slid across the exposed skin, and soon enough the smaller male had climbed on top of him, his hands slipping inside Otabek's shirt.

 

It was always a surprise when Yuuri would initiate anything to him. It wasn't a bad surprise, but it made things much hotter. It didn't take long before Otabek's shirt was off, flipping their positions so that Yuuri was on his back and Otabek in between his legs. Their bodies pressed together as they teased each other.

 

Otabek's mouth was now the one firmly planted on his neck, while the two grinded against each other, the friction causing them to groan. Yuuri had one of his legs around Otabek's waist while he had one hand tangled in his hair while he arched in pleasure. They loved the foreplay, the fooling around, making things between them more intense. Otabek liked to take his time during the entire thing vs Yuri who was tender after the fact, which worked out for all involved so he was quite happy with how different the two were.

 

There was a small shuffle, and thinking it was Potya, Yuuri didn't bother opening his eyes to check. Not like it would do any good, is glasses were off on the night stand. There was another shuffle and Yuuri tilted his head to give Otabek better access to his neck and collarbone. That was when he decided to open his eyes. It took a few seconds before he let out a screech. Otabek's head snapped up feeling the change right before Yuuri had let out the sound and looked up to see what was going on.

 

“No, no, go on. That's hot.”

 

Yuuri this time let out another undignified screech as Otabek moved slumping into his side of the bed with a frustrated groan.

 

“You cock block!” Yuuri threw his pillow at the intruder. Though it landed a few feet from the door.

 

“How did you even get in?” Otabek questioned sitting up slightly with a glare.

 

“Um, I'm Phichit. That's how.” The glare didn't wavier.

 

“Do you even lift?” Phichit questioned with a waggle of his eyebrows and Yuuri this time threw the remote at him.

 

Otabek flopped back down on the bed, his boner officially killed.

 

“Oh, my god. Don't get in bed with us!” Yuuri squawked and Phichit didn't listen. Instead he kicked off his shoes, shimmed his way in the middle of them and made himself comfortable. Seeing as he single handedly killed the mood, there was no mood to read. He then proceeded to take his phone out, get a selfie with Yuuri where he put #cockblocked and tagged Otabek. Instantly Yuri liked it and commented. A series or laughing crying emoji's followed. Then another comment with the poop emoji. Then a few more with the eggplant and peach emijo with the sweat emoji included.

 

“I hate you both.” Yuuri whined and Otabek hummed in agreement.

 

“I feel so attacked right now.” Was Phichit's response before asking what they were watching.

 

 

**Four Years Ago – Japan, Hasetsu**

 

 

“Not that I'm complaining little brother, but why are you home?” Mari questioned, a cigarette in her mouth as she stared at him. The last time he came home was when Victor had filed for divorce. It had been a nightmare. Mari had been livid and ready to get on the next plane when Yuuri just showed up at the onsen and told them what was happening.

 

But Mari had thought things were getting better. Phichit even filled them in that Yuuri was getting to be more lively around his new friends (not his best friends because that’s me only - Phichit). Yuuri sighed, laying his head down on the table as they sat on the floor, their mother busy in the kitchen. Complaining that Yuuri was too skinny. So now she was cooking her heart out to feed them.

 

“I...ran away.” Mari raised an eyebrow and Yuuri again let out a sigh.

 

“I thought we were going to be fine. That nothing would change. But...it did. They both told me they are in love with me, but now they are at odds with each other and I can't do that to them. They've been friends for years and they didn't have anyone but each other. I can't come between that. I won't do it.” Mari was less confused, but still she had no idea who he was talking about.

 

She let out a puff of smoke before humming in thought.

 

“So you feel guilty?” There was a silent nod.

 

“Well, do you love them back?” Yuuri sputtered out, his face coloring at the question. Mari snorted.

 

“It's not a hard question little brother. Do you love them, like they love you, yes or no.”

 

Yuuri groaned, dropping his head back on the table but he gave a nod.

 

“I don't know when things changed between me and them. But I love them, that's why I can't loose them. Why...why did it have to change.” Mari inhaled, slowly letting out another puff of smoke with a soft sigh.

 

“Now that, little brother, is the hard question. But another one is, what are you three going to do about it.”

 

The silence didn't settle long, their mother coming in and setting down all sorts of foods, encouraging Yuuri to eat his fill. But the thoughts didn't stop. What where they going to do? Would Yuuri have to cut them out of his life just so they didn't ruin their friendship? But then, where would that leave him? Could he really live without having Yuri or Otabek in his life?

 

_No. I don't think I can._

 

That night he went to bed, scrolling through his photos with them, seeing the messages that they sent. He felt heavy, his emotions whirling and unsettled. Mari was right, it wasn't a hard question to know whether he loved them or not, he did. He really did, but how was he suppose to pick? He couldn't. Despite his feelings first for Yuri, he couldn't just do that too Otabek.

 

In the end, turns out, all the turmoil wasn't needed. A few months later, Mari was staring at her brother and two men she had heard so much about from both Yuuri and Phichit. It didn't surprise her when he sat them all down and explained the choice they made. Unsurprisingly their dad got upset which in turn upset Yuuri and then their mother played peacemaker. She gave them her own talk, but over all accepted what was happening.

 

It took some time to get use to the idea, after all, her little brother had just divorced (filed finally) his asshole of a husband (ex, thank god) and now he's entering in a relationship with not one but two men. One related to said asshole and the other who...looks like he's uncomfortable no matter where you put him (unless it's next to Yuuri – Phichit (wink)).

 

But as they left, with Yuuri smiling at the two, Mari leaning on the door of the onsen, she saw just how happy he seemed. How excited he looked. And Mari, for all the anger she had for Victor, couldn't help but thank him, because in the end, what he did, led to Yuri and Otabek. She would still punch him in the face if she ever saw him again, but she would still have to thank him anyways.

 

 

**Two Years Ago – Japan, Hasetsu**

 

“Your dad fucking hates me.” Yuri complained as they got off the plane. Yuuri sighed as they got their luggage and headed out of the airport. Posters of him all over the walls confronted them easily.

 

“He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like your face.” That cause Otabek to snort.

 

“He doesn't like me either, Yuri.” The stoic man pointed out as they hailed a cab to the train station. Already use to how to get around the small town.

 

“Only because he thinks you can't feel. Mari and my mom love you two.” Yuuri chimed and the two rolled their eyes.

 

“Yura, he won't even let us sleep in the same room.” Otabek stated meaning Yuuri with them, but instead they usually get ushered in to another room for just Yuri and himself. The smaller of the males sighed.

 

“But that doesn't stop us from piling onto my bed. Mari doesn't even bother checking your room first anymore when we visit. Phichit is even visiting in the next few days!”

 

“That cock block.” Yuri muttered with glare as they got out of the cab, unloading their things and moving to the platform once they paid the man.

 

“How does he even have keys to our place, didn't you change the locks?” Otabek questioned and Yuri growled.

 

“I don't know, I think he's bribing the front desk. Even Potya isn't surprised when he pops in.” Yuuri hummed, knowing exactly how Phichit was able to get keys every time Yuri changed the locks. But he said nothing. He just smiled and boarded the train once it pulled up.

 

It took another hour to reach Hasetsu but when they did, stepping out of the train station they saw Yuuko who was waving frantically at them.

 

“We are literally the only ones here.” Yuri said versus a greeting. Yuuko smiled, sheepishly as she helped them load up.

 

“I'm just excited you guys are here. It's been forever.” Otabek elbowed Yuri in his side when he saw that he was going to retort. Yuuri just hugged the ex-popstar and slipped into their native tongue as they all got settled into the van.

 

“Have you ever heard him speak Japanese during sex?” Yuri asked though in Russian because he was not going to be killed by his boyfriend. Otabek eyed him but shook his head no.

 

“ _Nyet_.” Yuri's eyes gleamed and Otabek didn't know if regretted answering or not.

 

“Do you want to know how?” Otabek decided he didn't regret it. “ _Da_.” Was his quick answer and soon Yuri and him where conversing in quieter tones.

While in the front Yuuko glanced back to the two before glancing to Yuuri who was fiddling with his phone.

 

“Are you still happy?” She asked, knowing the two didn't understand Japanese. Yuuri looked startled for a moment but he smiled with a small nod.

 

“Of course. It isn't always a dream, we still get mad at each other and we argue, but it makes me happy. They make me happy.” Yuuri also took a chance to look back to the two who caught his stare, Otabek tinging pink and Yuri just smiling innocently (which tbh looked a little creepy). Yuuri went back to his conversation with Yuuko. Not even ten minutes they were finally at the inn and their things taken to their “respective” rooms.

 

(Mari literally took all their bags and luggage to Yuuri's room. When their dad saw this she scowled “You're making me do more work! They end up there anyways!” leaving their poor stunned father to sulk to their mother who patted his head.)

 

When they all came down for dinner, dressed in their green robes or _yukata's_ (“say it right you uncultured swine” – Phichit) and settled down to eat despite being jet lagged the two men very much enjoyed the food that the matriarch of the family cooked.

 

“How long you here for little brother?” Mari questioned as she sipped her sake. Knowing that Minako would complain if she drank it all.

 

“For at least two weeks. We got vacation. Phichit is bringing Potya in a few days but he's only here for a week. He has to prepare for a fashion show.” Thankfully the conversation was in English. Mari had to pick it up since the majority of their guests were foreign.

 

“Are you going to be in this one to?” She questioned and the other two answered for him.

 

“No. He's made us his targets. He said he has other plans for Yura.” Otabek stated and Yuri grunted in agreement.

 

“Why are you two doing it if you don't want to?” Mari questioned confused and Yuri looked at her like she grew a second head. Otabek cleared his throat refusing to answer.

 

“Well?” She tried again and Yuri glared.

 

“They...uh, owe him one.” Yuuri stated, bringing a cup of tea to his mouth to hide his expression. This only confused Mari further. But left the topic alone. Whatever happened, she didn't want to know. After dinner the three bid their good nights, the jet lag finally catching up. The Katsuki's poor abused father, watched them leave the room and again the matriarch of the family just patted his head and gently spoke one phrase in their language.

 

“Dear, stop being extra.”

 

Mari snorted into her cup, knowing Phichit had been the one to teach their mother new phrases.

 

A few days passed and finally Phichit arrived with Potya. The three had taken to wondering the small town, enjoying the open markets during the Spring. Phichit took plenty of photos of them and even more selfies. Yuuri and Phichit ended up doing an impromptu dance show case when music began to play. Otabek had tried to blend into the crowd but seeing as he was no longer 5'5” and just as tall as Yuri, there wasn't much he could do but stand there as the two smaller males danced in sync. Yuri “whooping” with the rest of the crowd as they continued on.

 

By the time they made it back to onsen, they were stuffed with different foods. Yuuko invited them to try out ice skating after a few hours of resting. They rink was closed for the day, but since Yuuko's family owns it and Takeshi liked them, they were allowed in.

 

Yuuri had his own skates (he skated when he was younger) and the other two had to take rental ones. What happened after the fact had Yuuki in tears. Yuuri glided onto the ice like he belonged there. Phichit was a little wobbly but he got himself up right so he could be steady while he took photos. But Yuri and Otabek were struggling. Otabek hadn't even let go of the rink wall, his face in pure concentration of “I'm letting go of this fucking wall” and Yuri was like a baby deer. How he even got to the middle of rink had them baffled.

 

Yuuri tried to help, he really tried to help, but between laughing and trying to keep Yuri up right, he ended up falling several times. Otabek was being helped by Phichit after he put his phone away, but the man was stiff as a bored.

 

Yuuko's triplets had recorded them, all four of them goofing around in the ice rink, and ended up posting it on their shared twitter account. Phichit had instantly re-tweeted it. Yuri and Otabek re-tweeted the same video while also giving respect to all figure skaters. After all, by the time all four left, it was Yuuri and Phichit who were still in high spirits and the other two sore and abused.

 

That night, during dinner, Phichit had easily slipped into a conversation with the Katsuki parents, easing their worries about the three's relationship.

 

“Just watch them, they really don't do anything unless he says it's okay.” He whispered. Thus causing the two to discreetly watch the three who were with Mari, Potya in her lap (Yuri cried out traitor the first time Potya basically flew to Mari's arms).

 

“I think I'm going to head up to sleep. The ice rink kicked my ass.” But the blonde didn't move. Instead he looked at the Japanese male who paused in his eating when he heard him.

 

“As long you ate enough so you don't wake up hungry during the night. Make sure you drink some water too. Oh! Otabek, are you tired too? You guys can go on up first.” Just looking at the stoic man, he could tell that he was also tired.

 

“We'll keep a light on so you can see when you come in.” Again they didn't move, they waited until Yuuri smiled and nodded, thanking them before they actually got up and left.

 

Phichit turned back to the parents with a grin.

 

“See, told you.”

 

The parents seemed pleased by this. Well mama Katsuki did. Papa Katsuki looked even more sulky. It wouldn't be until morning when it was brought up again and Yuuri screeching at Phichit to shut up that everyone was laughing. The atmosphere had shifted and Yuri and Otabek felt more welcome than before and it felt easier to breathe and move through the inn. Granted they had felt welcome thanks to the matriarch of the family but it always put them off knowing that Yuuri's dad hadn't liked them. But now that he was more welcoming, the two found it easier to breathe. To smile, to laugh and most of all, love Yuuri more openly in front of them.

 

“So, are we going to talk about the thumps last night?” Phichit questioned in English, when lunch came around.

 

Yuuri promptly choked and the other two gave two deadpanned looks. Mari felt her face twitch in disgust.

 

“I hate you. So much.” Yuuri coughed out as Otabek handed him a glass of water.

 

“Wow, I'm feeling so attacked right now.” Was Phichit's affronted response and Yuri threw his piece of bread at him after the fact.

 

“Yurio, that was rude.”

 

“That's not my name you hamster freak!”

 

“Again, I'm feeling attacked.” There was some shuffling, and when mama Katsuki went to drop of more food to them, she witnessed Phichit screeching “Yurio no!” and the blonde Russian pouncing on the man, having thrown himself over the short table to and was now trying to what seemed to her, murder him by using the pillow they were sitting on as the weapon.

 

“Oh...Yuri….no. Don't.” Came Yuuri's toneless response as he held up some food for Otabek to try. Even he was ignoring the attempt of murder.

 

Mari still looked disgusted. When she made an unsure noise, everyone stopped and Phichit's head sprung up his eyes wide his mouth open as he yelled in English.

 

“You're baby boy isn't innocent anymore!!”

 

“I'm going to kill you!” (No one was really sure who said it, either Yuri or Yuuri. Either way, both had tried to smother him with the pillow)

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the long awaited chapter. This is it. THIS IS IT.

 

 

At lot happened in the years in the after math of the “scandal” that was Yuuri “cheating” on Otabek and Yuri. A lot of articles, a lot of opinions about the drama or abuse that Yuuri had suffered under Victor. People still didn't fully believe Yuuri despite the evidence against Victor. But Yuuri had spoken out, after “What About Us” video and song went viral. He decided to be the voice that others couldn't be and there was a lot of backlash.

 

“I don't want what happened to me happen to anyone else. Female or male. Transgender or bisexual. Straight or gay. It doesn't matter. When you hurt the person you love, and promise never to do it again to get them to stay, that's abuse. When you threaten to kill yourself if they leave, that's abuse. When you demean them, telling them they have a place or role, or a duty as a partner or spouse, that is abuse. They are equal. They deserve to feel and be safe. No one deserves like living is their fault.”

 

A lot of people, set in their old ways, commented on his speech, saying woman deserved to be treated like shit once they enter a marriage. That rape or the beatings aren't considered abuse, since it's the husband or wife that did it. There was more support that out weighed the hate, but seeing the comments, and seeing that they were indeed married, well, Phichit did what a Phichit always does. He goes on the attack. But this time to make an example and a greater effect. With the help of many of their friends and donations, Yuuri was able to contribute to helping open a shelter for survivors. Along with Yuri and Otabek's shelter for kids and animals.

 

It took a long time, it took a lot of struggles, but the three were hell bent on making it a better world. They had plans to open more shelters across the world, even expanding the country.

 

When Yuuri finally decided to talk to Victor (being about three years after the fact), he was more than ready. He finally got help, help that Otabek and Yuri had begged him to get after an episode that came out of nowhere. Even gave in and accepted Chris's ESA (emotional support animal) in the form of a toy poodle. He had forgiven Chris the years prior, but their relationship had been strained since that fateful encounter. They were on better terms, but Chris accepted that he had fucked up, and it could take a long time before Yuuri ever trusted him again.

 

 

The meeting with Victor was...odd. Because despite the radio silence, Victor was one of their bigger sponsors. He made massive donations to their shelters and as controversial as it was also gave the abusers a second chance. In no way shape or form did Victor condone their actions, but he had been in their place. He understood that feeling of nothingness and depression. He understood what loosing himself meant and what it could do. So he gathered as many people that would listen to him and to open up his own rehab facility. It wasn't traditional, and it took a lot of legal aspects but essentially, if they could redeem themselves, they could stay and work while figuring out how to find themselves again and those who did not were promptly escorted out of the building with a restraining order to keep away from those they had abused.

 

It took a while though, to make it a reality. It took a lot of Victor's own money to keep it running because surprise, surprise, people didn't think they had to change. But slowly did patients start trickling in and things were going smoother.

 

Yuuri knew this and he had publicly announced his support for his ex-husband. Yuri and Otabek kept silent on the matter but they did support Yuuri's choice.

 

It's been eight long years. Yuuri was now thirty four years old. The blonde Russian being thirty two and the ever stoic hero being thirty three. From time to time Yuuri would doubt himself. Branding himself to old for his lovers which was absurd in their eyes. But instead of spouting out that he wasn't old at all, they would just reassure him gently and make sure Makka Jr was close by. The poodle was getting older, he wasn't the young pup anymore. Potya had passed away two years prior, and it had almost killed them all.

 

It happened in her sleep. Makka Jr had refused to leave the cats side that day. Refused to move even to eat. Glued himself to her body that night, and Yuri refused to accept that something was going to happen. Otabek and Yuuri knew though, when Makk Jr refused to leave Potya. The realized when Potya opened her eyes for the last time to look at Makka Jr, an annoyed look on her face before it morphed into understanding.

 

None of them could sleep. It was only when Yuri started crying, sobbing and begging Potya to open her eyes did Yuuri and Otabek finally start crying themselves. Makka Jr, allowed himself to be removed from Potya side when Yuri scooped up her up gently and Yuuri grabbing him. All three were distraught but Otabek managed to make arrangements to have her cremated. Which almost caused a fight between the two larger males.

 

Yuri refused to give over her body, holding her closer when Otabek tried to reason with him. It ended up with more crying, threatening to leave, threats of bodily harm if Otabek didn't get away from him. They all knew just how much Potya meant to Yuri. Her passing, broke his heart, and they knew, that she took part of it with her when she died. It was like that when Makkachin passed.

 

Makka Jr had been depressed for a long time, seemingly unable to cope that Potya was gone. So Otabek decided they needed to do something. Which was bringing home (adopted from their very own shelter) three kittens who had been abandoned by their mother. He had their names picked out, Yuuri's idea and the best part? They were all ragdoll kittens.

 

That year, Yuri blubbered like a baby when he came home and found Makka Jr playing with the three kittens and when he picked them up and saw their collars and names did he shout for Yuuri and Otabek.

 

When the two reappeared, having thought they had more time for the surprise, they found Yuri on the floor with all three kittens in his arms.

 

“Ah, I thought we had a least another hour.” Yuuri groaned out softly and Otabek chuckled before squatting down in front of Yuri petting the three little kittens gently.

 

“Well I guess it's a little early. But Yuri, meet Puma, Tiger and Scorpion.” Yuri had ugly cried for a good solid hour.

 

They had Potya on their new mantel (they had moved into a bigger place to accommodate their life better, a good sized house outside the city) and her picture proudly next to her urn.

 

When it was uploaded to Instagram, (Otabek had blocked Yuri for the duration as he posted his mission and made sure not to tag Yuuri) people uploaded small videos of themselves literally screaming. Phichit had been the one to make their collars and promised that once they got bigger he would design new ones.

Which is how two years after her passing do they have three fully grown rag doll cats and a graying toy poodle who bounced back the second he sniffed them.

 

Presently, Yuuri was lounging in their back yard while all three cats were sunbathing and Makka Jr was right next to them. Yuuri had taken a picture of them already and posted on Instagram. It was perfect weather, not to hot, not to cold, just enough wind and good shading.

 

Phichit was staying with them for a few weeks, so he wasn't by himself. Otabek and Yuri were due to be back any day since they had left for a charity concert two weeks back and also had business in the same area.

 

“Yuuri!” The Thai man called for him, before finally poking his head out the double French doors.

 

“Leo and Ji's engagement party is tonight remember?” Yuuri blinked, before he gave a sheepish (guilty) grin.

 

“Omg, does this mean you have nothing to wear?” Yuuri's grin turned into groan.

 

“I literally turned a giant room into a walk in closet because you threw a tantrum of being no space, when I could very well walk in.”

 

“Yeah, but that's sharing a space with those two, and now you having everything in one room. I made your life better.”

 

Yuuri snorted, but fondly he had to agree. Without Phichit he wasn't sure where he would have ended up.

 

“Still, it does mean I have clothes to wear.” Phichit looked unconvinced.

 

“We'll see. Anyways, you want a list of who all is going to be there?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, not really caring since he was going for his two very good friends.

 

“I mean I'd expect Leo and Ji to be there. Along with your husband, speaking of, why didn't he just come with you instead wasting money going back and forth?” Phichit hummed.

 

“I told you, he's all the rage in Korea. Again, so they have him double booked for shoots and ads. But he managed to make time to fly over, be there for them and then at least stay the night before he has to go back.” Which meant that Seung Gil would be arriving soon, dead tired and in need of a shower and power nap.

 

“And you smart ass, it's not just us showing up. We have JJ coming in with Isabella. A few of the dancers said they were coming, Minami is coming too, Chris and his husband are showing up. Their families are showing up, and Victor is coming too. Meaning the only ones not showing up is Yurio and Otabek because they're lame.”

 

“What are you, five?”

 

“I'm three, thank you very much.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help the snort that came out of him. “So a lot of people. Sounds about right. Is at Leo's place?” Seeing as Leo lived in a rather large apartment (read: big ass loft) it could easily fit close to a hundred people.

 

“Yup, but some of us are getting there early to decorate.” Which meant Phichit was going early and Yuuri would be the one to welcome Seung Gil.

 

“I'm sure they hired people to do that but sure, you're going over there to help.” Now Yuuri looked unconvinced.

 

After their banter, Phichit took what he was going to wear with him along with his case of beauty supplies. Yuuri decided he should shower, and then make sure the cats were fed, a candle lit for Potya, and make sure Makka Jr ate his food and not the cats.

 

When Seung Gil did walk through the door, Yuuri helped with his bags and let him know Phichit already picked their outfits. He would wake him up at least an hour before they had to go. All Seung Gil did was grunt a thank you, shower and fall into bed.

 

Yuuri after having a protein snack, decided to take a nap as well. His alarm set an hour before he had to wake up Seung Gil.

 

Despite all this, the two ended up being late. Not before they over slept, but because the cats had decided to shred their clothes.

 

“Phichit is going to kill me.” Seung Gil had groaned knowing his husband was a Fashion Queen for a reason. Most likely they were coordinating outfits. Yuuri looked dismayed at the ruined suit.

 

“I'll pay to replace your outfit. I mean, that isn't going to help us now, but I figured might as well say it.” So they they had scrambled to put together another set of outfits similar to what Phichit had planned. Which involved Seung Gil using one of Yuri's shirts since the blonde male was smaller in frame than Otabek and Yuuri was too small for him to borrow from.

 

Yuuri on the other hand had to go to his closet and pick black slacks and tried to match the shirt in cut and size from what he already had. Once they both deemed good enough they worked on their hair and made sure they looked perfect.

 

Makka Jr was also suited up (thank god the cats left his outfit alone) and arriving when the party was already at full swing was a no-no. Thankfully not before the two actually made the announcement. When Phichit saw them, his eyes screamed murder, and the two explained, quickly, that the cats managed to ruin their suits and they tried their best. Phichit glared at the two before he dragged Seung Gil to a spare bedroom so he could “fix” his clothing (aka make it fit like it was his actual clothing) and Yuuri was left to his own devices.

 

Makka Jr snuggled in his arms as he ventured further inside the place to look for a drink. Leo saw him, gave him a tight hug and thanked him for coming. Since it was thanks to him, that Guang Hong even gave him a chance. Phichit had more or less spoiled Leo's image around the Chinese dancer, but Yuuri had honest to god thought they would make a great couple and after five years, they were finally engaged. Phichit hadn't meant to spoil Leo's image, honestly, he didn't think Guang Hong had been interested in the Latino so he didn't bother on sugar coding their adventures.

 

“Yuuri!” Came a familiar voice and Yuuri turned around to see Victor, with his heart shaped smile waving at him.

 

“Makka Jr!” He cooed, petting the small poodle gently, of course. Yuuri gave a light hug as a greeting.

 

“Glad to see you made it. Phichit didn't try to poison you again right?” Despite Yuuri and Victors “reconciliation” things between him and Phichit were still rocky. Victor gave a nervous laugh. Refusing to admit that Phichit had indeed tried to get him to take a shot of whatever was in the glass. It didn't have a smell, but Victor was a little afraid to refuse.

 

“Nothing like that. Yuri and Otabek couldn't make it?” He questioned, the two following into a comfortable conversation.

 

“They were planning too, but their meetings got in the way.” He explained, shifting so Victor could hold Makka Jr.

 

“Shame, I wanted you all to meet someone.” Yuuri felt surprise enter his eyes as he looked a sheepish Victor.

 

“Is this someone the person you've been hiding for the past year?” Yuuri questioned with a raised eyebrow. Victor gave a dramatic sigh before answering yes. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh as Victor showed him the way to here his significant other was currently located. Which was with Chris and his husband. Yuuri got an uneasy feeling but he stomped it down as he was finally introduced.

 

“Stephen, I'd like you to meet Yuuri. Yuuri, this is my boyfriend Stephen.” Yuuri took the other in, brown hair, shaggy but well groomed. He seemed young, but not too young. Probably closer to thirty than forty like Victor. Dark green eyes, and tanned skin, which gave off the same feel that he was from Switzerland, most likely a friend of Chris's.

 

“I've heard so much about you.” Stephen stated with a smile, moving to shake his hand. Yuuri smiled, shaking it back.

 

“I can't say the same, but Victor has been happier this last year, so I suppose you must be the reason.” It was no secret, that Victor's personal life was like a vault after what happened. The same with Yuuri and his lovers, everything was very much a vault. Still Stephen gave off the feeling that he didn't very much like Yuuri. When his eyes landed Makka Jr, he gave a tense smile and Yuuri's own smile fell.

 

“Makka Jr, was a gift from Chris.” He easily supplied, carefully taking Makka Jr back in his arms. Stephen glanced over to Chris who looked nervous and Yuuri figured that it was because of Chris that Stephen gave off the vibe of not liking him.

 

“He's spoiled that's what he is.” Victor cooed, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Makka's Jr head. Yuuri chuckled, not denying it since all their furry babies were spoiled at him.

 

“He has his personal body guards. Of course he's spoiled.” Phichit popped out from behind someone with Seung Gil close behind.

 

“Chris, darling, it's been so long!” Phichit dramatically draped himself over Chris, who caught him with an amused hum. “I saw you last week, in New York.” Phichit waved it away, before hugging Chris husband, and Yuuri introducing Stephen. Now this was where Victor grew a little tense.

 

“Hmph.” Phichit's smile pulled into a frown.

 

“I'm not going to start drama. But, I don't like you. In fact, I like Victor more than I like you right now.” Wide eyes and Seung Gil swearing. Yuuri was pulled away and Seung Gil followed.

 

“Phichit! You don't even know him!” Yuuri tried to defend and Phichit sniffed.

 

“Doesn't matter. I heard him talking shit earlier when Victor was with you. Which, btw, I did not poison him. Rude.” Yuuri would have laughed but he just frowned.

 

“But he makes Victor happy. Like, really happy, Phichit. I haven't seen him this happy in years.” Yuuri turned to look over at Seung Gil, almost asking him to back him up. But the man was smart. He looked away because he was not going to get involved when Phichit didn't like someone.

 

“Then let them be happy. But you don't need that negativity in your life. You already have a salty man child.”

 

“He is not a child.” Yuuri paused before adding on.

 

“And he's mostly salty because you refuse to call him by his name. In the last what, twelve years he's known you?”

 

Phichit gasped. “Yuuri! A lady never reveals her age!” His hand coming to clutch his none existent pearls.

 

Seung Gil this time did snort. Which earned him a “whack” on his arm.

 

“Anywho, let's go mingle. Guang Hong is ready to break out the wine coolers.” In recent events, Yuuri had decided that it was okay to drink, but he limited himself to wine coolers. And he had a cut off amount which was six. He still couldn't do hard alcohol and even then he admitted the wine coolers depending on what brand, were a little strong but he could handle them without getting drunk. Just a light buzz.

 

As the party continued, and finally Leo and Guang Hong gathered everyone for the big announcement, which caused both families to cry in happiness, did people really loosen up. The food was great, a mix between Chinese and Mexican (which Leo's mother had been more than happy to cater). The music was amazing (Otabek had made several tracks for them before hand) and with Makka Jr safely upstairs in a guest bedroom (once he was taken out of course) did Yuuri really enjoy himself.

 

He even danced with Victor at some point. It was when his phone went off did he excuse himself to the out door balcony to answer.

 

“Are you still at the party?” Otabek's voice came through and Yuuri smiled. Leaning on the railing as he looked out towards the city.

 

“Yeah, they just announced their engagement and save the dates are already in the mail. Now it's just dancing and having a good time.” He hummed out before adding that Makka Jr was upstairs and resting.

 

“I'm glad then. We are suppose to be home tomorrow morning. We have everything taken care of finally.” Yuuri snorted softly.

 

“Let me guess, Yura was yelling at people again?” There was a deep chuckle that _did things_ to Yuuri.

 

“Of course he was.” The spoke for another few minutes, Yuuri not hearing the balcony doors open and close.

 

“I finally met Victor's boyfriend. Phichit doesn't like him, I don't know him to personally say I like him or not. But I can tell he doesn't like me.” By now Yuri was now in the call and he snorted.

 

“Well if he doesn't like you he can fuck off.” Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness.

 

“I'm not going to say that. That's mean. Anyways, I should probably head inside and start saying good byes. I'm getting tired and I'm sure Makka Jr is done for the night.” The three ended the call after a few more minutes. Yuuri looked down at his screen, seeing their “family” photo as the back ground. A happy smile on his face.

 

There was a cough though and the smile fell in seconds as he turned to find Stephen.

 

“Ah, sorry. I didn't think anyone else was out here. Any ways, it was nice to meet you tonight and I hope yo-”

 

“Cut the bullshit.”

 

Now this had Yuuri blinking.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Stephen looked annoyed before giving out angry “che”.

 

“I know you want Victor. Still want him, even after what happened. I'm here to tell you that it's never going to happen. Why he still talks about you like your the best thing that's happened to him, I really don't know. But I'm telling you, this shit stops now. I won't have Victor talking to his ex-husband.”

 

Yuuri eyed Stephen carefully.

 

“I'm going to pretend none of this happened. Because frankly this is stupid. I don't want Victor. I haven't wanted Victor in a very long time because as hard as it is for you to believe it, I am in a loving relationship with two drop dead gorgeous men. Don't get me wrong, Victor is very attractive, but I don't want him that way. As for him and I communicating, that's not up for you to decide. Without talking to him about it. Victor has come a long way from when we first met, he's worked hard to change himself, to be a better person, and I get you've made him happy in the last year, but if and when I start seeing you dragging him down, I will be there in seconds to get him away. I had someone else there for me, and even with the history we have, I don't ever want Victor to go through the same thing.”

 

Stephen was growing red in the face the more Yuuri talked.

 

“I will be his person, if Chris can't be. I will answer his calls because that means he needs me. Yes, we were married, yes we went through some shit, but Victor will be part of my life always. You can't control him, and I'll be damned if history repeats itself with Victor as your fucking victim.”

 

It was like a cold water was thrown over him. Stephen's eyes wide as he took in the severity of Yuuri's words. The last one echoing in his mind. Victim? Was he abusing Victor? There was no way. He couldn't. Memories of them together, the past year, how they met, there was nothing there for Stephen to think he had ever abused Victor.

 

There was a whistle suddenly and it wasn't Yuuri standing there but Phichit.

 

“Ah, good I got your attention. Yuuri's gone inside now. It's a little too chilly for him that and he's leaving for the night. But before you go, I want you to watch something.” Phichit's smile gave an eery feeling and when he pulled his phone out and hit play, without needing to see it, Stephen's voice carried over.

 

“See, I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you. I'm not surprised really. So I'll do what I did to dear ol' Victor all those years ago. This video, will never see the light of day, so long as you don't hurt him. But I will be showing this to Victor. He deserves to know what you can do. Or at least, willing to do. I may not like him, but Yuuri is right. No one deserves to be in a relationship if abuse is present. Victor may be a piece of shit in my book for the rest of my life, but that doesn't mean he should go through the same thing.”

 

Stephen didn't know what to do. He felt cornered, trapped even as Phichit smiled, moving to walk around him.

 

“I-I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't hurt him!” Stephen tried to defend himself, stopping Phichit in his place, a small laugh leaving him.

 

“Funny, Victor claimed that too. In front of his parents, in front his friends, in front of damn near everyone when he married my Yuuri. But look where we are now.”

 

Without he resumed his walk back into the building, pausing yet again when he got to the door.

 

“You better hope, Plisetsky and Altin don't hear about tonight. You should know, when it comes to Yuuri, we don't fuck around.”

 

The look, a dark look crossing over the usually bubbly man, scared Stephen. As if he was a different person. The second he opened the door though, Phichit was back to smiling and yelling for selfies.

 

To anyone, it would have looked like an over reaction. Yuuri just being too sensitive, Phichit being too over protective, and Stephen just being an ass. But that night didn't really change things. Because they were and weren't the same people. Time made them better, or worse depending on the person. Yuuri walked away the confidence he gained as the years went by. Facing all and every heart ache, every obstacle and decision. Phichit, while also had gotten help for his mental health, would always be there. Waiting and working behind the scenes.

They had plenty of supporters but the ones who really mattered, well, they were already by their side and they weren't ever letting go.

 

 

**Two Years Ago**

 

 

 

“Yuuri! Beka! Guys!” Yuri's sob echoed through their place as he sat in their living room with the new kittens in his lap. His eyes stung with tears as he saw their names glittering on their collars, which he knew were made by Phichit.

 

“Ah, I thought we had a least another hour.” He heard them enter, he heard Yuuri, but it didn't register, until Otabek was in front of him, petting the kittens.

 

“Well I guess it's a little early. But Yuri, meet Puma, Tiger and Scorpion.” It was real. It was real, and Yuri couldn't stop crying.

 

“I know it's not the same. Potya can never be replaced, just how like Makkachin can never be replaced, but we can learn to love other animals in their place. I know it hurts, it really hurts, and we aren't ever going to forget her, but I think Potya wouldn't mind if we filled our lives up with more of these cute little guys.” Yuuri now also squatting down, petting the kittens gently as he spoke.

 

Yuri knew he didn't look good as he cried. But he didn't fucking care because he had the best boyfriend and best friend in the entire fucking world.

 

“I-I love you guys. So much.” He wailed the last part as he brought the kittens up to his face. Which ended up causing him to cry harder because of them tried to slap him for getting so close.

 

“P-Potya d-did t-the same shit when she was a baby!” He laughed and cried. Yuuri tried his best not to cry, telling himself he was grown man, he was not going to cry just because Yuri was crying. In the end, he cried, and it was Otabek who hugged them until they calmed down. Yuuri was fine after ten minutes. But Yuri? Well he cried for a good solid hour.

 

He was over whelmed by his feelings, and while he was blinded by the kittens, their names made it hard to be mad, and trust him he wasn't at all mad.

 

The two left Yuri to bond with the kittens, to cook dinner and to get their food squared away too.

 

“You three have some big shoes to fill. Potya, let me tell you guys, is the best fucking cat ever. She, wait, what are you guys, two girls one boy, okay, you, Scorpion, you got big fucking shoes to fill, cause the girls got it down by existing.” Yuri sagely started to lecture them.

 

“Makka Jr knows. Basically Scorpion, we are very stupid. Don't let our good looks fool you, the only reason we haven't actually died is because of Yura. I know he's a guy, but he's also the exception. But in general, girls are smarter than us. Except this one girl Mila, shes fucking stupid. But, enough about her, what I'm trying to get at is, those who are the exception, don't really have to try too hard, they are stuck trying to take care of us, because like I said. We are very stupid.”

 

None of it made sense. Literally none of it and Otabek was wondering if Yuri had drank anything before coming home.

 

“Did he just call me stupid?” Otabek questioned, though not loud enough for the Russian to hear him.

 

“….I think he did? I think he called all guys stupid...except me?” Otabek couldn't argue that because Yuuri was anything but. But he felt he should be offended, yet at the same time he was too confused to really think about.

 

“I feel like I should be offended. But I'm too confused to be.” Well he wasn't going to like about it. Yuuri couldn't help but giggle.

 

“Then, let me tell you what happened, Puma, I'm going to need you not to lick my nose, anyways, he fucking told me that birds were better than cats and dogs. I was getting Makka Jr and Potya groomed, and Potya kicked his birds ass. Fucking bird. Makka Jr pissed on the guys leg, but don't tell Yura, but that's why we can't go there anymore.”

 

Yuuri now looked surprised.

 

“I'm sorry, what?”

 

He was met with silence. A small “meow” coming from the trio of kittens.

 

“That's why they had their pictures on the wall.” Otabek muttered now making sense of what happened four years back when he went to buy some dog food and he spotted posters of Yuri, Potya and Makka Jr on the wall. He barely gave it a passing glance, because if he actually looked he would have realized it was of the “banned” wall.

 

Yuuri again looked to him in surprise.

 

“What?” Yuuri said.

 

“...what?” Mimicked Otabek.

 

“That bird fucking deserved it and the guy was a dick.” Answered the Russian at last.

 

“Oh my god. Our fur babies are criminals.” Yuuri shook his head, unable to stop his smile. It had been a rough few months. A fact they all knew well and put a strain on their relationships, but like every time before that, they were going to work and get through it together.

 

Their problems didn't just magically disappear due to kittens, but it did help them get past the depression of Potya's passing that consumed Yuri, much like how the depression consumed Yuuri at Makkachin's passing.

 

In no time, Yuri was back to telling the kittens the adventures of Potya and Makka Jr. The toy poodle now snuggled with it looked like Tiger as Yuri happily told them the stories.

 

“How did we get lucky to find all three of them together?” Yuuri muttered softly as he began to prep the chicken to cook. Otabek said nothing, a small smile on his face as he looked at his best friend and then to his boyfriend of 11 years.

 

 

How did they got so lucky indeed. But Otabek wasn't looking for answer, he was sure Yuri wasn't either. In the end, they were still together, and neither one of them were going to let go.

 

Their lives and their journeys, one can say, they were just barely starting. Who knows what more the future would hold for them. But each single one of them knew, whatever came at them, they could face it together.

 

Because even after 11-12 years together, their feelings were like the first time they realized they were in love and it never once changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(“Then, your papochka, decided that your otou-san was going to get the business but then your yeka also decided that otou-san was going to get the bus-”

 

“What in the hell are you telling my children? Phichit I told you to stop with those stories!”

 

“You hamster freak! They are only five!”

 

“He's not wrong.”

 

“Otou-san!” “Yeka!” “Papochka!”

 

“See, they want to know!”

 

“Oh my god, Phichit, shut up!”

 

“Otou-san said a bad word!” “Yeka! Papochka! Otou-san said a bad word!” “Yeah, Otou-san said a bad word!”

 

“Don't worry, otou-san will get a time out later, but you guys need to go to sleep.”

 

“That's right, listen to your Yeka. Get in bed all of you. Phichit, go away. Where is Seung Gil?”

 

“That's my cue to leave, by my little lovelies. Remember don't bother Otou-san in time out. Yeka and Papochka, are going to make sure he doesn't say a bad word again.”

 

“Oh my god, why are you like this!” )

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
